Forsworn Enemies
by Nikradical
Summary: Radi and his Dragon, Maelorum, return from self-imposed exile to find Alagaesia on the brink of civil war. Will he pick the right side? Follows canon closely, with major and minor characters included/mentioned. Takes place before and during the Fall of the Dragon Riders. M for violence/gore/dark themes. R&R!
1. Returning from Exile

**Author's note, 1-22-19: I'm still working on this story, and I'm still going through each chapter to make sure I've kept things internally consistent. I've also made sure to keep within reasonable cannon, which can be very time-consuming. I've read The Fork, The Witch, and The Worm. It was awesome. 10/10, I need more. As this is a prequel fanfic, there won't be any spoilers for it, so don't worry.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review with your thoughts! If you have any theories, questions, or suggestions, I would love to interact with you guys. Our story begins 15 years before the fall of the dragon riders...**

 _Pain shot through my neck as dragon fire clawed treacherously at my harness. Red scales covered my vision in the sunset and fury of battle. My rider shouted in the chaos and my enemy made a shrill screech; stopping their inferno against me. I was quickly met with silence as my foe hurdled lifeless to the ground. Their rider echoed the dying scream of their bonded dragon. I strained to keep myself airborne, panting from exhaustion and effort. Mumbled words whispered through my mind as the elf on my back spoke. Large amounts of strength flowed through my muscles, and I flapped once with renewed vigor. Bloodlust from the battle laced my every thought._

 _Another dragon crashed into me from below and latched onto my chest, catching me by surprise. I managed to dig into the scales of their sides before teeth sank into my jaw and neck. I furiously pushed off from them in momentary retreat. Our wings collided as we struggled for the upper hand in the chaos. The elf on my back fought their own battle with a second dragon nearby, keeping silent as my enemy's minds did the fighting._

 _The dragon clinging to me used its smaller size to its advantage. Its head pulled away from my own onslaught to swing the sharp horns on its skull into my jaw. The weapons easily pierced through my already dented armor, lodging themselves deep. The elf on my back was not a friend, and the familiar face held on with a sorrowful eye. My head had twisted unnaturally at the force of my new wound. It was a split second before I realized I was doomed. The ground rushed up to meet my free falling body. The dragon I had been falling with broke away from my jaw to fly away in victory._

 _Disoriented, I tasted blood as I choked and gasped both in panic and pain. It would be impossible to right myself, and my wound was already sapping what reserves I received moments earlier. The elf on my back sapped what little energy I had left; causing me to go numb before the burning city consumed us both._

I jumped awake, but not from the nightmare; from Maelorum's troubled breathing. I knew to approach with caution, as previous attempts bode ill for me in my tired state. His distress worsened as he sunk his claws into the stone and brush he slept on, and my options lessened. A quick sentence in the language insured my immediate safety as I rose my voice to sing him out of his plight.

Expectedly, his emerald eyes flashed open in a moment of misdirected anger and confusion. He froze as his thoughts brought their way to the present. My own fear seeped through my wall from my own restlessness. I blinked slowly and stopped my sluggish speech. He responded shakily, and the air was thick with tension.

 _They are worsening._ His thoughts uttered weakly. He shrunk into himself even more; his charred nest crackling in protest. I could only nod through my stupor. My own exhaustion called me to my resting place once more in the cold morning. The sky was still dark, though Maelorum's black scales could still be seen as an outline to the thin clouds above.

 _When will they stop torturing us?_ I thought to the stars above, allowing the comforting silence to envelope my tired mind. They had become more frequent for him, and though my own nightmares continued to plague me, I had no sense of change in pattern as of late. With Maelorum, I slept away from him to prevent injury to myself.

I sat on my makeshift bed and pondered the morning. There was a crispness in the air which betrayed any perception of horror of our minds. It seemed as though we could be the only pair who were miserable in this entire mountain range. I knew that idea to be logically impossible, but I nevertheless felt the sensation.

658 years I had witnessed. No trees outside of During Weldenvarden were older than me. But with every new morning, I watched and thought about how many of these trees watched _me_ with an instinctual curiosity.

Only the past 20 years, did Maelorum and I exile ourselves from the politics and corruption of the riders among the land. Namely, the humans I had dealt with within the council. 20 years was a blink for me, but I could still remember the time before their race joined my kin in serving as riders. That may have been well over 6 centuries ago, but a simple blink was not enough time for me to feel anything more than hatred for them.

I blinked, suddenly aware of sun rays beaming down at me through the trees. They had once been a beauty I could stare at for hours. Now, my reaction was nothing short of aversion to the light. I had enchanted my eyes to see what threats stalked the shadows, at the cost of seeing the sun's beauty every morning.

After a moment of waking up, I looked over to Maelorum as he was piling items clumsily into my makeshift saddle bags. His head snaked to reach his back with minimal difficulty. However, his enormous size betrayed his intention, and I watched him in the middle of fumbling with my bow with an amused yet curious gaze.

"And what are you attempting?" I asked, still recovering from temporary blindness. He continued his action once more before the string snapped and the wood bit his lip. I laughed lightly at the sound. He blew a puff of smoke in irritation; blackening the broken weapon. The northern winds licked at my cheeks as I sat up.

 _You should be with the other two-legs… Besides, my scales are collecting soot._ His wings rustled as he finished. I winced as I made to stand. The rocks I chose to sleep on proved to be a bad decision. He watched me in my deliberate silence. My legs made their way to his scales and my fingers wiped at his natural armor. The color remained, however my fingers were now the shade of his scales. I sighed at his nest preferences.

"Two-legs are to me as burnt wood is to you.-" He interrupted my analogy.

 _Impossible to get rid of and adds darkness to your eldunari?_ I looked up at his emerald eyes. Despite the playful exterior, we both knew he was right. I almost managed a scoff at his dramatic response.

"To your eldunari? Maelorum, your scales are black. You sleep in soot. You wouldn't have this issue if you chose to not set your bed aflame." He snorted a retort and presented my broken weapon. I smiled at his expressive eyes, knowing that he'd won me over. "...And, I suppose I'll need to replace the bow." I finished. He reached over to the rest of the bags and carefully laid them out for me to tie them to his saddle. It had been made for leisure, but spending the last 20-something years on our own only wore it to a ghost of what it once was.

I had spent countless hours mending it before deciding the tool was unable to return to its pristine condition. It didn't stop Maelorum from wearing it for comfort. On such occasions like yesterday, I would allow it and he would sit and think with a satisfied hum as though he were a cat lying in its favorite spot on a window. Luckily for him, I was not without some measure of skill in saddle making. What kind of Shur'tugal would I be if I could not repair such a necessary item?

After a moment of his breathing breaking the silence, his head swayed back and forth as he hummed the song I sang for him last night. I spent the rest of the morning cleaning up our makeshift camp. Maelorum's eagerness to get back to civilization sapped at my desire for us to be away from them. Quickly, it turned into excitement as I climbed up to his spine.

He was small, for a 650 year old dragon, and it came to no surprise that he enjoyed using his wings to make him seem larger. Even with only me as his company, I would catch his wings outstretched; even if only enough to catch it. As I made my way to the saddle, he stood with pride. This was where we were strongest, as one, bonded in mind and close in body. I sat in the very worn saddle, securing the bags and items I brought with me when we first left Alagaesia.

With no traders traveling this far north, all of our comforts were made by my hands and sung with magic and I took every opportunity to imitate the designs of Ília Fëon into my work. Living the last 20 years as a nomad had its advantages, such as easy relocation of personal effects.

I braced myself, and he kicked off the ground to race the wind. Even the constant gusts could not rid him of the smell of burnt wood. The mountains slowly blended into forest, and Maelorum followed the clouds, stretching his wings against the current, as I did with my mind. My eyes remained closed during my meditating. His flying calmed to a peaceful glide except when he needed to gain altitude again.

We spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon in silence, enjoying the peace and rhythm of his flying. It was midday when he angled to land north of The Spine. I could see Fundor's Bay leading in the direction of Ceunon to our left, giving the air a salty, yet fresh smell. I looked around, wondering why he chose to land here.

My stomach and the scent of berries immediately reminded me of the breakfast I skipped. I hopped off his back, and he stretched in his usual fashion; starting from head to tail and ended with him rubbing the muscles in his wings against nearby trees.

Within a few minutes, I had gathered several berries, and made my way back to Maelorum. I smiled widely at his choice of location, and he waddled over to me from his bent tree.

"You picked a wonderful place to rest. The amount of berry bushes is almost too good to be true." My fingers already picked up a blueberry as I finished thanking him. He nodded, replying.

 _I saw this place just in time, as well. My wings were cramping._ He explained, easily looking up and over the trees and into the mountains. My makeshift plate was already almost finished in my haste to quiet my hunger. I could feel his eyes on me, as a question formed on his mind. _I know you're not happy about returning, but we've been gone for several years. The humans won't remember you, or what happened. Your kind have already forgiven you, I'm sure. We'll be welcomed with open arms. This will also give us the chance to prove ourselves once again. Promise me you'll try to forgive yourself?_

My eyes wandered to the trees, and I sighed heavily. There was no escaping his determination. "It is not myself I need to forgive. I could not, and will not stand by and let that happen again. I would have thought the humans were low enough to commit such acts of cruelty. The council is another creature altogether." I spat.

He accepted my answer, understanding my reasoning; even if it differed from his own opinion. When I was ready to continue, we took to the sky once more, flying south toward the city of Ceunon.


	2. Ceunon

The sun was just above the horizon when he spoke. His voice softly interrupted me through my trance.

 _I see Ignant._ He said without breaking stride. I forced my eyes open to see where.

 _They were still in their studies, last we saw them._

 _They must be on a task._ I furrowed my brow, glancing at the sinking sun to our right. _Where are we?_ My muscles stretched at the prospect of walking again.

 _Nearing Ceunon. Are we sleeping inside the gates?_ He asked. I continued watching Ignant fly above the trading town; her orange scales glimmering with a reddish hue from the horizon behind her. She caught sight of us and flew lower to the city, before turning to meet us. I could only assume her Shur'tugal was on the ground. My stomach leapt as Maelorum tucked in his own wings to match her while they flew towards each other.

It had been over 20 years since I had seen another dragon besides Maelorum. My eyes couldn't help but stare with newfound appreciation. Ignant and her rider, Laudra, had been much smaller than the dragon before me. But the dragoness's movements were so undeniably hers, that there was no mistaking her identity.

Once she approached close enough for us to communicate, I reached for the spike in front of me before Maelorum broke his flight to stop. His head shook in greeting as the two lightly circled each other in friendly greeting. I leaned forward as his belly faced her; my saddle awkwardly vertical to the ground. After another moment, I was able to sit up again and speak with the young dragon in front of us.

 _Ignant, before you and I greet properly, would you mind if we spoke on the ground? Maelorum and I have been traveling all day and I'm sure he could use the respite._ I suggested. Without another word, she faced the ground and we followed. Ignant was less than 40 years old, and held half his size. However, he was smaller than most other dragons his age, rivaled a dragon no older than 100. Ignant flew gracefully downward, as if to impress. Maelorum flew with effectiveness, conserving his energy at the cost of speed. He landed softly on the dense grass a few seconds after her.

I jumped down from the saddle gratefully and spoke again. She bowed her head as we greeted in my kin's tradition. I began our conversation in my mother tongue.

"I see your apprenticeship is progressing." I smiled pleasantly and her eyes turned from Maelorum to mine. Her happy humming did not go unnoticed.

 _It is, Ebrithil. Are you planning on visiting Ceunon? Laudra would enjoy your company._ I faked another smile and replied.

"I could benefit from a night in a good bed. How long will you two stay?" Maelorum caught sight of a specific holder on Ignant's saddle. They were transporting an egg.

 _I do not know. We only arrived this afternoon from Iliria._ Her golden eyes watched me as I turned back to Maelorum. My own stomach clawed at me from hunger as his did. Without a physical signal, he left to his own devices. I kept my attention on him as he flew away; his dark form already beginning to blend into the darkening horizon. Ignant dug her talons into the ground, torn between joining him or staying to converse with me. Maelorum's teachings with Ignant as she was a hatchling crossed into my mind and I couldn't help my smile.

"If Laudra is not with duty, perhaps I could speak with her over a proper meal?" I asked. She bowed politely and replied once more.

 _I will ask, Ebrithil_. Before turning her head, she ruffled her wings. _I can fly you to the city, if you wish._ I showed deliberation, though I had no intent on accepting her kind offer.

"I'd like to gather my thoughts before reaching the city." I signaled my farewell, and she walked a few paces toward the last light before taking to the sky. However difficult, Maelorum was within my mental reach. He was already tracking his meal in the nearby forests when I gently nudged him.

 _If you feel inclined to save me from the horrors of conversation, I would be grateful._ I pleaded, already making my way to the city through the brush. His response was only the happiness he felt at my reintroduction to another rider. I spent little time ignoring the pang of nervousness I felt at being around people again. Our exile had been a long and hard journey. Years came and left as we roamed the mountains, forests, explored, studied. My only regret was not having my kin to keep me company.

My feet became impossibly heavier the closer I edged to the gates. My eyes easily made out the lanterns that were still being lit. The structures of civilization felt foreign to me, and I hurriedly remembered what I could about Ceunon. It was a river-side town, humans occupying it. However, it was the closest to any elven city, and many of the structures echoed that fact. Vines clung to the walls of the outside gates, fields of unrestrained weeds grew outside, and the wood used in the building was dark, providing a calming compliment to the nearby vegitation. However, the unmistakeable scent of burning firewood and oils was already invading my nose.

Two soldiers in their usual garb conversed quietly in the growing darkness as I approached from the dense field. One was obviously a new recruit, as he swung his sword in a fanciful motion, fighting an invisible enemy; albeit clumsily. I walked toward them, making no attempt to hide myself.

The more experienced guard remained sitting but caught sight of me first. He immediately sat up and cleared his throat to alert his comrade. The recruit turned away from me just in time to miss my form, as well as not hear the warning. The sitting man opened his mouth to speak up to me but was interrupted before he could begin. The words seemed foreign to me as I hid my accent.

"If you're going to practice out here, you should at least keep your attention where it should be." He jumped in surprise before instinctively raising the weapon in his defense, and his partner struggled to keep his composure. "All it takes is a determined man to attack you from the shadows." I lectured, looking to the dense brush to my right. The younger followed my gaze for a moment before looking back to me. The soldier behind him stood, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword in an authoritative stance. My travel-worn form shows no signs of aggression, but he was smart to remain cautious.

"And what's yer business here in Ceunon, stranger?" He asked. The younger lowered his arms slightly as the weight of his sword tired him. He managed to keep it held, however. I showed my hands briefly, loosening my gloves slowly as I continued in his tongue.

"I am Radi Argetlam. My business is passage into Ceunon to meet with my fellow rider. She is expecting me." I punctuated my statement by unveiling the slight shimmer of my rider's mark. All suspicion escaped them as they bowed in respect. The younger man immediately dropped his weapon. It created a dull thump as it displaced loose dirt.

I walked forward and reached for it. He made to pick it up, but stopped himself quickly, not knowing what to do. I held it as I walked to the gate. The younger soldier followed after me and the more experienced one hastily opened a door behind him. I looked behind me to the recruit with a false smirk; holding his sword by the blade. I felt disgust more so than humor. Yet another reason why I disliked their kind. Humans inherently lacked discipline. It was not my place to cause insult, so I held my tongue.

"By all means, continue entertaining the shadows." With that, I walked through the door to leave the two and their duties. The door closed and they gossiped about our encounter quietly. The city's buildings were taller than the trees outside of Du Weldenvarden, much to my slight comfort and discomfort. I preferred the lush canopies of my youth, not the lifeless trees that the humans built. The sounds of laughter and overwhelming stench of people barraged my senses. Merchants and peddlers cried out, hoping to find a customer. Citizens and guests busily made their way through the crowds.

My boots lazily kissed the worn path I walked over, and the cheers of a crowd I could not yet see praised and spoke of Ignant's scales. Before reaching the end of the road, I pulled my hair over my ears and raised my hood. My previous encounters with humans told me that despite the elven features of my face, the lack of pointed ears told them I was human. I clenched my teeth in unresolved anger as memories flashed behind my eyes. They had done this to me, and it took every ounce of restraint in me to not punish the men, women, and children around me. _Even if these individuals were not the ones who did this to me, I know in my heart that they still have the capacity to commit such horrible acts; given the opportunity and motivation._

Bodies fought for room as the humans gawked and asked Ignant questions. My own eyes lingered on the pale spikes on her back as she was bombarded by children. Her neck swiveled back and forth, making sure none fell. My arms gently pushed outward as I made my way through. Few people pushed back, and those who did were met with my unmovable form. Ignant caught sight of me and stopped her playfulness to slap her jaw shut. The air tensed at the sound, and parents pulled their offspring down from their perches.

Ignant walked toward me and the people moved out of her way. I bowed my head lower to keep my face hidden from the onlookers. She escorted me to the town hall. With my identity hidden, whispers began as people guessed. When we reached to door, the guards motioned for me to reveal myself, causing me to sigh with a soft smile.

They bowed and hastily opened the door. Another pattern I noticed, was the rushing humans were inclined to after greeting. Once all parties meet, business must be dealt with. The cool air melded into the hearth of Ceunon's main hall. Several Lords and Ladies turned to me and a renewed excitement rose.

Ignant pulled her head out of the hall, allowing the guards to close the doors once again. I quickly scanned the room in search of Laudra. Slowly, I met with a few enthusiastic Lords on my way to her. None of them had met me before, and the excitement of that knowledge was the only thing that kept me conversing formally with them. I was explaining Maelorum's absence to one man before I heard Laudra greet me from behind in her usually happy fashion.

"Kvetha, ebrithil!" She cried. I smiled through my facade. I could feel hunger gnawing at my stomach in tune.

"Kvetha, Laudra. It's been too long." I replied in my more natural accent. A few waiting nobles left us to our privacy, while a couple hovered at a respectful distance for us to finish.

"Aye, it has. How was your 'adventure'?" She asked with her gums almost showing. I shrugged and lied.

"Dull. I missed the excitement of being around other Shur'tugal," I glanced around before continuing, "including the excellent food that accompanies the conversations." She winked and held her hand out for me to take and follow her. I glanced at the gesture and began walking. As smooth as she could, she let her hand fall and led the way. I had never shared a touch with her since she first became a rider, but that never stopped her from trying to affectionately offer a handshake or hug. After a moment of silence, I spoke up again, "How long will you be presenting the egg here?" I asked. Surprise flashed across her face before she hid it.

"Oh, we're expected to be here until a fortnight. There's an issue with a local dispute as well, so it's a bit more than just presenting the egg." She busied her eyes while pointing to our right up ahead where the hall branched. Her steps slowed as she followed my lead to the more quiet room. A woman was already setting a table for a few members. The hall was large, but mostly empty save the women making it presentable to the humans. The table itself was nothing special, but the decorations on it was meant to show a sense of grandeur to the lords and ladies dining shortly.

I nodded in acknowledgement and she rushed to make room for my place. No one had arrived yet, likely socializing in the hall. I walked around the table, waiting for Laudra to explain the set-up. As though I had spoken, she smiled as she helped the woman prepare.

"Ignant and I arrived earlier this afternoon, so the Lords are preparing a small feast. Lord Ausric is preparing for a place for us to stay. You'd be welcome to share a room with me, if you'd like." She offered. My eyes glanced at her, just as my heart spoke.

 _Inside the walls, then?_ He questioned softly. I looked down in contemplation and replied.

I'm willing to trade comfort for solitude. I thought. He sent me a wave of acceptance, though I sensed an undertone of relief. I blinked back to the rider in front of me, responding after my conversation with Maelorum.

"I think I will spend the night with Maelorum. I would, however, gladly accept a wash… and more appropriate attire." I let my voice sing a little, adding a tone of humor at the end. She smiled and nodded.

"You should have time for one before the food is brought out." I thanked her, and waited for the maiden to finish her immediate duty so I could clean myself. In the bath, Maelorum interrupted my singing. _Ignant and I are outside the hall. The folk are curious about you._

I stood, drying myself off. _We will eat shortly. Can you keep them entertained until we finish?_ I asked. His sight brushed over my own vision, my eyes glazed over to see the beauty. Children jumped over his tail, awkwardly stepping on it. He didn't feel any pain from it, but wasn't all too comfortable about being trampled over. On several occasions he flicked it slightly, just enough for them to notice, but not so harshly as to frighten them. A smile crossed my face.

 _Tell them to stop, then._ His snort was met with laughter from the crowd.

 _You know I swore never to converse with humans._ My vision returned to what was in front of me. I sighed, suddenly hearing footsteps just outside the door. Their owner jumped as I glanced over. The door shut quickly, a young man behind it. He reopened it to display the clothes I had requested, making sure to keep his body out of my line of site. I could feel his embarrassment through the door.

"I'm so sorry, Argetlam. I'm to tell you the food is being placed." His voice shook, obviously frightened from me catching him. I casually made my way to the door and grabbed the clothes from him. My jaw clenched at his unintentional rudeness, but my voice remained untempered.

"I will be there shortly." I answered. He rushed away, and I put my clothes on. I was still angry when I entered the dining room, despite my aloof appearance. Half a dozen lords, with their sons, and wives on either side of them lined the sides, with the town's leader at one end and a spot for me at the other. Ignant was to sit on my right, with a diplomat on my left, likely to fill me in on what was happening.

The room burst into cheers, with one exception. A young man with a blushed face and lowered head. He clapped, but only enough to seem normal. My anger turned slowly turned to humor at his demeanor.

When I sat at the table, the high lord stood, and toasted to the riders present. At my name, several lords widened their eyes at the knowledge. Laudra merely smiled at me in friendship. I bowed my head, raising my own cup. I smelled it before drinking, preparing myself for the mead.

Servants walked from behind everyone and, at the highlord's command, lifted the covers from our plates. Green covered mine and Laudra's platter except for the meat beside my own salad. Laudra immediately saw the difference, making to speak up about elvish diet. I subtly motioned for her to not say anything, smiling at our host.

"Thank you for the food, and for your hospitality, Lord Ausric." He grinned and sat back down, everyone beginning their meal. I started with my meat, first cutting it into small bites in case someone struck a conversation with me. My preparation paid off, as the diplomat spoke first through his bread.

"Ebrithil Radi, this is quite the pleasant surprise. Is there a reason for your visit? Have you spoken to the council yet?" Crumbs stuck to his beard, despite his attempts to keep it clean. Laudra leaned forward for my reply. I finished my mouthful of pheasant before replying.

"I have not. Maelorum and I are returning from the north. It's been too long since we've visited, and when we saw Ignant, we thought we'd stop for a visit. I was told there is some commotion nearby?" I asked, diverting the questioning towards him. Laudra watched me incredulously as I prepared another piece of meat on my plate. I was used to the staring, being one of the very few of my race to accept meat.

"Ah, yes… a traveler, from eastern Surda has just come back from his yearly exploits down there. He's speaking of some very odd creatures. Humanoid in appearance able to change into a wolf. I've heard of werecats, but something about his story just doesn't seem right. He's petitioning Lord Ausric to ask the riders to kill them." He made a disapproving face and swallowed some mead, continuing. "Won't stop frightening the townsfolk. He's got influence, though, so it's difficult to keep him quiet."

I nodded, having dealt with fears with urgals and kull before. I glanced at Laudra before asking him my own question. She looked at me and back down at her food, hiding something. I noted it, speaking.

"And why haven't the riders already managed the situation? Why are they allowing the man to escalate?" My tone turned harsh, and he looked down submissively.

"Because they found no evidence of such creatures existing. Laudra was sent here to bring him to Iliria." He admitted. I took a bite, glaring at my salad. If he was to be taken there, the elves would question him, likely to the point of madness, where he would be either executed or killed upon returning here. People would rather silence a madman than listen to his tales.

"I will contact the council. Perhaps a trip to Iliria will be unnecessary." I put my utensil on the platter, my small stomach full. Laudra looked to me in relief, changing the subject.

"You've missed a lot in your absence. Three new riders have been chosen. One pearl, another the color of sapphire, and another of ruby. An elf, and two young boys. I've only met one of the boys. Master Oromis is taking them under his instruction." I smiled slightly at the news.

"He always was intrigued by your kind." I replied. She seemed confused.

"I thought he didn't teach you?" She cleaned her face one last time, shifting her shoulders to me slightly. My smile faded as I looked forward.

"Though I was not his student, he has taught me many things," I paused and looked to her, "including how to interact with the likes of your kind." She smiled and drank from her cup. Across the table, plates were still half-full, with their owners joyously conversing with each other. My eyes wandered to my own, as my thoughts turned to Maelorum. His mood seemed better, as he watched a tailor sew fabric.

His fascination turned to happiness as the tailor was somehow unaware of being watched by the dragon.

 _Having fun?_ I asked.

 _Indeed. I believe she's making a blanket. It looks almost finished. On it are flowers, with vines. You should come see._ His mind silently prodded, and I blinked back to my salad.

I cleared my throat, getting the attention of the two next to me. A pang of caution struck my spine. It took me a split second to realize it came from Maelorum. I sharply turned my head to his direction, causing Laudra to become nervous.

I listened for the footfalls, putting the background noise out of my head. Maelorum's attention was to an alley just outside the hall. His head was raised just enough for the tailor next to him to screech in surprise. The room went quiet at the noise, and Laudra seemed to be focusing on keeping them calm. What she said blurred as I ignored her words.

With my left hand, I picked up a dining knife as I stood and walked calmly to the door. There was hesitation behind the door, and I grew poised for defense. The wood flew open, and my makeshift dagger whistled through the air until it stopped just before flesh. My potential victim gasped in surprise, his own weapon falling to the floor immediately. My eyes met with his own taut expression.

The only words he could manage were as loud as whispers. "They, they do. I saw it. I'm not lying. I'm not lying… Please," His whispering turned to frantic crying as tears welled in his eyes and he continued, "I-I'm not. I saw it… I saw it… I saw it." I made a decision to kick the dull knife behind him, and pushed the man back. He began crying with more force as fear overtook him.

"Please, you have to believe me! He's trying to cover it up! The riders- please!" His voice shook as he tripped and fell backwards. I walked forward, shutting the door behind me so as to not ruin the nobles' meal. In my head, Laudra prodded with worry. Not for me, but the man. I could hear her chair move as she stood. The lords outside began mumbling, still confused about what had transpired. I stalked forward, speaking low, "Explain."

He shouted in defense, with wide eyes and looked at my weapon. "No! Wait-wait! They-" He cut himself off this time, jumping to his knife next to my leg. Faster than he could touch it, my foot struck his nose. His hands and legs worked together to bring him into a standing position. I raised my knife up to him.

"What did 'they' look like?" I asked. He looked around, seemingly disoriented for a moment before answering my question. His stutter increased as his thoughts grew less coherent. Maelorum watched through my eyes, speaking for the first time since I stopped his attack.

 _Radi, stop._ His concern was evident. The man was closer to madness than I was led to believe, which annoyed me even more. I kept my arm up, asking again.

"Describe 'they'." I ordered. His head turned to me as I watched him. His eyes snapped and he jumped forward, fueled by fear and rage. I could feel Maelorum jump forward as well, his muscles tense.

Before I knew it myself, liquid kissed my hand as he reached for my throat. His hands stopped, grabbing my forearm. In a moment of disbelief and clarity, he remembered where he was, gasping once before a dull gurgle made its way up his throat. He fell, with the knife deep into his chest.

After a moment, I called calmly for Laudra. She immediately opened the door, ready to help. Upon seeing my bloody hand, she hurriedly closed the door. Her hands went to cover her mouth as she looked to his form on the floor, unsure of what to do. I spoke, breaking her thoughts.

"He made for my life." She looked to my hand, still in shock, "Do you hear me? I did not kill him, he killed himself… Laudra." She seemed to snap out of it, nodding. I leaned down, using his shirt to clean my knife, and replaced it with his own. Once I was done, I looked up to Laudra.

"Get me Lord Ausric. He has some explaining to do."


	3. Arriving at Ilirea

"Master Radi, I apolog-" I interrupted the Lord's apology with a growl.

"A man is dead, Lord Ausric. A man, with the motive, and opportunity to kill someone at _your_ table. I do not know if it is stupidity, or ignorance that has led to his death. Why was he allowed to enter the keep in the first place?" I chided. He fumbled over his words, thinking of something that could placate me.

"Master Radi, as you may not be aware, he is-was one of our most well-respected traders. To think he would come into my hearth, armed with intent to kill is preposterous. I was just told moments ago that he was allowed in. My guards state he was in a healthy condition, and that nothing was out of the ordinary." He explained. I glared at him, dumbfounded.

"Did you not hear him? Shouting his ramblings?" I questioned. Lord Ausric went on the offensive with a scowl.

"I heard him crying for his life. I saw no weapon but the knife you took from my table. As far as I know, his suicide could have been murder." For the second time in less than a minute I was at a loss of words. The man in front of me showed no fear, using my obligation to the riders as an unbreakable armor to protect him from my wrath.

"Keeping quiet will be impossible now. How will your constituents feel safe once they find out a distressed man managed to attempt an assassination within your walls?" I shot at him. It was dangerous to insult me of all elves, and it took all of my being to restrain myself from cursing him.

He used his tongue to clean his teeth, forming his next words with care. "I've already spoken with the council about it. They've asked me to tell the public it was suicide. Next time, you might not be so lucky." At this point, I was seething with anger. He faked a smile and continued, "I can't wait for your next visit, Master Radi. You've been summoned to Ilirea to discuss other issues, as well as getting you informed about what has occurred while you were… away."

I narrowed my eyes infinitesimally at his facade, walking away without a goodbye. "Take care of who you threaten, Lord Ausric. A rider has allegiance to no single Lord." I opened the door to leave his room, meeting face to face with Laudra. She seemed troubled by my face, and I quickly hid my anger. Behind me, Lord Ausric cooed Laudra's name, and she gave him a shaky smile as I stepped aside to let her in. She closed the door, and Maelorum notified me of another issue.

A large crowd was getting word of what happened during the feast. If I didn't hurry, we would be bombarded with dozens of questions and accusations. The confused guests shouted louder as I entered the main hall to leave. With a sigh, I addressed them politely with my own voice rising to get their attention.

"I've been summoned to Ilirea to further look into the creatures he spoke of. While I am deeply saddened by his suicide, I will personally see to it that his death will not have been in vain." I spoke loudly. Many of the men bowed their heads in sadness, while the last few hid their suspicion behind furrowed brows. One young man in particular kept his eyes on me as I gently made my way to the front door.

He stepped in front of my path, forcing me to meet his eyes. They held different emotions. Nervousness, anger, guilt, and finally distrust crossed his face. After a moment, he stepped out of the way. The air around him vibrated with growing hatred as his muscles tensed. A couple of people stepped away from him as they noticed his expression. My eyes watched his own at the silent challenge; daring him to do something he would regret. If he had a quarrel with me, now was the time to clear his mind. The fight in him faultered for a fraction of a second, and I knew his resolve to do anything had crumbled. I stood there for another moment longer before continuing on my way past him.

The door to the hall was opened for me, and I was suddenly aware of the anxious people no longer celebrating outside. Whispers hung heavily in the air, children were the only ones oblivious to the air of rumor. I felt a pang of disappointment shoot up my back. In my time away, humans were no different than before I left. My face betrayed no sign of discomfort, however, as I glided to my heart.

Maelorum waited patiently, happy to finally see my face with his eyes. The people outside continued to crowd around him. Once he began to move, however, they backed up enough for him to spread his wings a little. His shadow blended completely into his own form, the night sky complementing the emeralds in his eyes.

I began a small spell to shield the ears of the people from his wings before I climbed nimbly up his front arm. Despite his size, it only took me a few seconds. Ignant was nowhere to be found, likely hunting. As Maelorum kicked off the ground, my body seemed to relax slowly.

I sighed once we were in the sky, relishing the peace as I thought about what had transpired. An enemy gained. Maelorum stopped his own climbing to glide above the relatively flat hills. Birds chirped loudly at him as he flew by, and I could smell dirt mixed with manure. The spikes on his neck snaked back and forth; almost putting me in a trance.

 _How long are we going to fly tonight?_ I heard. His head turned upwards, just as he increased his pattern to gain altitude. My saddle hugged his back tightly at the change in direction. With a moment of hesitation, I lifted my arms up to mirror his form.

 _As long as it takes._ I thought. Our happiness melded while I committed today's events to memory. A distinct feeling struck me suddenly, as though I had missed something of importance. The young man. He must have been the son of a lord. Too young to be one himself, too old to be a more recent descendant. It was odd, this gift of mine. It was difficult to place his features. Short, wavy hair, yet his height was tall and his build thin. Agility was likely his strong point. His face was not angled like an elf, which was understandable, since he was human. I could feel Maelorum's thoughts invading my own.

 _You need to spend more time among them._ I sharply shook my head once, not responding. His face was pale, and his eyes were the color of the sky. With the right color of light, they would hint at a grey-blue. My mind wandered among previous eyes I had seen among humans, noting that his stood out. Maelorum spoke up again.

 _He interests you._ He thought softly, turning his head around to look at me. I slowly opened my eyes to the night wind, silently agreeing.

 _For the smallest moment, I was sure he would act._ The young man's quick shift in attitude also puzzled me. He had, after all, been the same young man to hand me my clothes before the meal.

My own curiosity thought back to him, wondering why he, personally, decided to tell me about the feast beginning, and why his attitude had changed from an embarrassed, young man to the upset man with intent to speak to me. It reminded me of a look I had so many years ago… I took a deep breath and leaned forward to Maelorum's spike in an attempt to rid myself of painful memories. My hand habitually caressed the scratchless surface as he began gliding again.

It was another hour before he shared his desire to land. I pushed aside my own want to stay in the sky, and asked him to choose a spot among some trees. He surprised me with a different preference, finding a set of boulders. I didn't have a chance to ask him why before dragonfire filled my view. I squinted at the sudden brightness, momentarily dazed from the light. I could feel the heat from my seat as he maintained it for several seconds. He suddenly stopped, and I was blind for several seconds.

 _Was there a rea-_ I cut myself off as I caught sight of what he had done. The stone gave off a dull light from where he burned it. His wings forced him to hover just above the ground, slowly lowering us to the glowing rocks. With every flap, they seemed to return closer to their original shades of grey and cool air licked at my back, slowly making its way to my face. I braced myself for his landing, holding onto the spike in front of me.

When he did touch down, he angled himself as if to help me dismount. Without a word, I stood and hopped down. The air felt much warmer, as though it were midday. Curious, I leaned toward the ground; touching the warm rock. I looked up at him in amazement, smiling. I lied down just as he did, his wings folding in on themselves in comfort. I sighed as the rock kept me just warm enough to not require protection. My humming filled the quiet air as he curled his tail around us.

It was early morning when I realized I had fallen asleep. The morning star caught my attention first, just barely peeking over the distant horizon. Maelorum shifted positions while he slept. I slowly sat up, relishing the movement. My body ached for movement. With a pleasant thought, I decided to perform some Rimgar before he woke.

I was in the middle of the third stage when he stirred awake. He yawned with his head still on the ground. It took him a moment to get his bearings.

"Pleasant dreams?" I sang, bending down to touch my hands on the still-warm rock. My muscles began to ache from the lack of routine with the stage, and I decided I was ready for the day. He blinked slowly, silently answering me.

"How far from Ilirea are we?" I asked. He looked south and watched the horizon as he answered.

 _Not far. I was able to see the glimmer of lamps in the distant last night._ He replied. Very few trees were between us and the city, and I looked around us. It was a nest for a dragon. Burnt, with the distinct shape of an egg. I hadn't realized how strong the smell of charred stone was until the wind pushed against me lovingly. I smiled, comparing myself to a hatchling. I started walking in the direction of the city as he remained, head raised.

"I'm going to walk, if that's alright with you." I stated. Playfulness entered his thoughts as he snaked his head around me; blocking my way. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He stood with his wings outstretched, planning something. I turned my head slightly to see what it was, catching a glimpse of the muscles in his tail tensing. Like a duel, I ducked and felt the air of his tail fly past where my shoulders were. Playing the mouse, I ran off in a sprint and he jumped after me. The ground grunted wherever he pounced to as I made my way through the cracks of broken boulders and ditches. No matter where I turned, his black scales would enter my vision within a second. I made it to the bottom of the hill, and felt the wind leave my lungs as something hard hit my chest.

When my head stopped spinning a couple of moments later, I found myself several feet off the ground. I had lost the chase. My heart raced in my chest from running, and from his sudden capture of me. As though I were his catch, I was being held by his front paws. He was careful, keeping me away from the edges of his talons, though his scales felt rough against my skin.

 _Alright, I admit defeat. Can you put me down?_ I asked, unaccustomed to this perspective. A rumble came from above me as he flew towards the ground. Once he was close enough, the talons left my vision and he beat down hard with his wings to stay airborne. I caught myself on the ground, rolling to help with the contact with the earth. I glanced around, and noticed the familiar walls of Ilirea much closer than before. I only hoped no one saw my previous position within his talons.

 _I'll fly ahead and see what the city is up to._ He thought, already heading in that direction. I straightened my clothes and hair, preparing myself for the necessary evil I would need to visit.


	4. Lord Dorgon

Like ants, the humans scurried around, busying themselves below me. I was easily recognized, and many of them stopped to gaze upward at the sky. Radi took the less-busy streets, avoiding conversation. I lowered closer to the city, yet maintaining a safe flying distance.

 _When I said you need to be around them more, this wasn't what I had in mind._ I thought disapprovingly. I received a pang of humor in return. Behind it was discomfort.

 _Why don't you spend more time with more skulblaka, then?_ Radi retorted. I replied quicker than the elf wanted.

 _I don't need to. You already act like one._ My reply was met with a sigh, and I continued my lazy flying; basking in the sun's rays. A quick flash caught my eye suddenly, causing me to look down. It was a moment before another hit my eyes. I blinked and angled towards the ground to find the odd sight. Another crossed my vision, just outside of the city. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the metal of a carriage wheel spinning, its passengers panicking. Four horses, still in their reins, were running off and away from the city. One young boy chased after them while another man stood on the overturned carriage, helping out one of its remaining occupants.

Curious, I made to land nearby the scene. The man nearly dropped the woman once he heard me approach. The two adult two-legs forgot their situation for a moment to look to me. With my feet securely on the ground, I walked to the group slowly. The carriage man helped out a young female with his eyes still on me. The boy's desperate cries after the horses, however, could still be heard down the road. It was a moment before they felt the need to speak.

"Which one is that?" The adult female asked the adult male. I followed her question to the man in noble attire. Their mannerisms and clothing spoke of nobility, but his face and voice were filled with humility and a deep respect. He cleaned his clothes for a moment, attempting to look presentable to me. I watched with a distant and wary fascination from across the road. He replied to his mate under his breath, smiling to me.

"I'm not certain." His eyes remained locked onto mine as he attempted to identify me. I looked down to the carriage, and to my left where the horses ran off. The man must have followed my gaze, as his voice rose to speak to me. "They saw you and flipped the cart. Is there any way you could help us out?" He asked, his voice becoming shy near the end of his explanation. It would be rude to decline his plea, so I turned back to him. The man bowed low in the human's way of respect, and a shiver ran down my back in response. Ignoring my instinct to move away from him, I bowed my head in mutual respect.

My neck stretched to the carriage, and I looked for a stable place to fix it. Once one was found I looked back to the humans in silent warning. They quickly backed up, seeing my motion. The carriage was slightly smaller than my head, but would be much more delicate than any dragonscale. _Dragons were not meant to be tender with the world._ I thought to myself as my eyes scanned the more well-structured spots.

All was silent except for the creaking of the wood under my chin. The small spikes under my jaw bit into the wood lightly, but didn't puncture the sturdy invention. With just enough force, it wobbled back to its intended position. Items on the inside loudly banged about as it returned upright. The humans smiled widely at me, the young female clapping happily. I glanced around, no longer hearing the boy's frantic cries.

It didn't take me long to catch him returning without the horses. His eyes were trained on the ground as he kicked rocks on his way back; likely thinking of an apology. Behind me, the man spoke again.

"Amazing! Thank you very much. We'll have a story to tell at the table this evening…" He walked around, asking for my attention. I watched the boy in his distraction for a moment longer before looking down to him. "...Will your rider be there? At the table, I mean. I'd love to meet them." He said. I chuckled softly in accomplishment, knowing I had done well to make good conversation with the humans, despite my oath to never speak to them. I chose to not reply verbally, instead bowing my head once in farewell.

He motioned his own respect, bowing at the waist and thanking me in the ancient language. I felt my head recoil minutely in surprise at the words. The female took his attention from me and I wondered after the boy again.

On their own accord, my eyes shifted back to the boy as I walked away from the group towards him. He eventually heard me before seeing me, flinching momentarily. Once he realized what I was, his mouth opened wide. I leaned down to him and softly touched my snout to his shoulder. It was somewhat difficult, as my chin threatened to also drag along the ground. He stood there frozen as I continued walking away.

I took to the sky again, flying back towards the city, this time at a higher distance above the city. I checked in on Radi while I slithered back and forth in the air. It was a moment before I felt the odd sensation of comfort from my rider. I silently asked what was the cause and Radi offered to show me. I saw immediately that my rider had been speaking to an elf.

"And Maelorum? How is he faring?" Taylyn inquired excitedly. I gave a small smile.

"He's doing well, albeit stubborn with his nesting. I may need to ask you to attempt an intervention. He has always valued your opinion." A small part of me always saddened at that thought. She grinned and shifted her stance in joy.

"I may, though some other time, perhaps. With the news of your arrival, I'm pleased to announce that there are new riders here. The hatchlings are adorable, and could benefit from socializing with their kind."

I lifted my eyebrow in surprise, "I will admit I saw no other dragons nearby, is there trouble in the borders of Alagaesia again, friend?" Her smile faltered.

"Indeed, never ending, it seems. Most of the Shur'tugal have left for various cities to quell the growing unrest. Those that stayed behind are introducing our new riders as we speak." Voices ended her sentence as the familiar chirping of a hatchling's claws resounded in the hall. We both looked to the sound and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at the sight. We greeted the aquamarine dragon in our custom, its gleeful bounds jumping from one colored stone to the next towards us. Its bonded rider turned the corner after it, not seeing us. It was a young boy, no older than 10. Behind him spoke his guide, teaching him the importance of respect towards elves.

The boy caught sight of us watching, doubling his efforts to restrain his dragon, to no avail. Taylyn stepped forward and the guide saw her, stopping his instruction to greet her. She reciprocated, and I observed from afar. The guide made no move to greet me, attempting to excuse the hatchling's behavior. Taylyn only dropped to a knee and welcomed the young dragon. The gesture reminded me of her companionship with Maelorum when he was that age. I spoke louder to the guide.

"When did he arrive?" I asked him, stepping forward. He bowed in respect and hastily replied.

"This morning, Argetlam." He said, looking embarrassed for the young boy's attempts at controlling his dragon. Taylyn made a sound akin to a squeal and brushed the dragon's scales lovingly. I asked the boy a question.

"What is your name, young man?" My formality was lost to the boy's ears.

He pointedly looked to the ground before speaking up, "Brom." He immediately looked back to the dragon. Taylyn spoke to it, asking it to calm down. It did, and Brom thanked her quietly. The guide cleared his throat, wanting to continue the tour. Brom jogged back to him as he started down the hall again. Taylyn sent the young dragon to follow, standing. After a moment, she spoke longingly.

"They're so innocent at that age." She sighed. I could almost hear the smile.

"The dragon, or the boy?" I asked.

"Hmm, both, I'd say." She turned back toward me and motioned towards the great hall. I followed as she returned to our mother tongue. "I must say I'm surprised you returned. I did not expect to see you so soon after... well..." I nodded in reply, expecting the topic.

"We needed to take some time to think about our actions. Maelorum in particular feels deep regret for what happened, no matter how faultless he was. From what I've been hearing, however, is some tales of new beings in our lands. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them, would you?" I asked. She hesitated, but continued.

"From what I'm told, the riders haven't found anything. Like I said, most of the riders are out gathering that information." She danced around something important, but I decided to not press her on it. Maelorum nudged at me, curious about an occasion with food. I changed the subject.

"Maelorum tells me of a gathering soon? I'm sure you're very much in that circle of information." I smiled knowingly at her. She nodded and returned the smile with glee. Her unrelenting joy and understanding of the events of our youth earned a large place in my heart of hearts for her, even if she enjoyed overwhelming me with her delightful presence.

"Yes, this evening is about the new riders. Many nearby lords are attending, as well as yours truly and several other of your respected kin." I shook my head in disagreement.

"Taylyn, they are your kin as well. Just because you are not a Shur'tugal does not mean you do not belong at the riders' table. It is their loss to not have your mind and heart behind their deliberations." She seemed comforted by my statement.

"Nevertheless, I will need to properly prepare for it. I suggest you do the same. The council will be ready when you are tomorrow." Her mention ended with her farewell, and I matched it. It took me no time to find my old room. I avoided all other forms of conversation as I expertly navigated through the halls.

The pristine stone and detailed artistry of the decor did little to hold my attention, however, the details of an obvious display of wealth did not leave my mind as I looked around. Echoes of friendly conversation kept the peaceful footfalls below me to a dull beat on my way to Maelorum. With every step, his excitement grew while he waited for me patiently. As I opened the door to the enormous room my heart of hearts lay in, a contented yawn rumbled across the spacious quarters. Behind him, the heavy fabrics separated the balcony he would need to use to leave.

I greeted him silently, deciding to clean myself of the day's problems and get dressed. We simply enjoyed each other's company in unison, centuries of companionship no longer requiring a mental link to know each other's feelings. He spoke first.

 _I scared off a carriage of horses earlier. They managed to overturn the cart and break free of their bonds._ The subtle shame he felt was tinged with remembrance. I fixed the collar of my outfit, looking in the mirror at him with a studious eye.

 _And its passengers were fine, I take it?_ I asked. He would have been much more upset had anyone been injured. He only snaked his head around his wing in response.

 _Maelorum, you are a dragon. The horses will be fine, I'm sure they've made their way back to their owners._ He made a grumble with his head facing away from my gaze.

 _It was a lord's carriage. We've already made a noble angry with us since returning. The humans will not forgive as easily. He didn't even know my name._ I stopped my fussing, turning to face him with a half smile. Being away from Alagaesia for more than 30 years would understandably warrant ignorance from the humans. It would be up to us to mold our reputation to our benefit.

 _All the more reason for me to make a great impression._ I thought. He dragged his chin on the ground, his scales grinding against the stone. I glanced at the unfazed flooring before catching the suspiciousness of his eyes. His eyes jerked up and down my form, searching for something that would not be found there.

 _You're in an unusually good mood. Was your conversation with Taylyn fruitful?_ He blinked, giving up.

 _Yes and no. She confirmed some questions, raised others. I'm intrigued by the amount of 'unknowingness' about these creatures. I have never heard of them before, and the thought of them draws me to learn about them. Also, the young riders have arrived and you may be one of the first dragons they set eyes upon. So yes, I am in a better-than-usual mood._ He tilted his head to the side, the spikes of his jaw holding his head in the sideways position. I looked down at my attire, silently requesting an opinion.

His approval overwhelmed me, forcing me to smile. _And may you enjoy the company of the two-legs._ He knew better than anyone my reasons for disliking the humans, and that knowledge kept him from changing my attitude toward them. I walked up to him, hugging his snout before hesitantly leaving him to get my answers.

I heard the laughter much earlier than I saw them. Taylyn was among the gathering elves, with a few other members of the council. The council members stood out easily, their embroidered clothes screamed of attention. Among the council, stood Foriendral as he likely boasted about himself. He was not a council member for his skill at diplomacy, however, the elf was unmatched in the subtle arts of spying and the occasional blackmail. He and I once spent many nights arguing over his lack of morals only for him to bring up the activities I engaged in prior to my exile.

It seemed to give him a perverse pleasure to hold my traitorous actions against me, and he took every opportunity to threaten me with releasing the information to the council unless I supported him on his quest to sit on the council. The twisted plan worked, and I stepped down from my seat, unable to stomach a system where he could control my every opinion. The council had found my request odd, but bid me a hopeful future as a former member of the council. It was shortly after that I committed the acts against the humans that would all but force me into leaving.

Despite the taste of disgust on my tongue at the sight of him, I announced my presence to the room with a smile. I sang my greeting, causing them all to turn to me. Taylyn smiled widely, forgetting her conversation to face me. Foriendral's eyes followed me with mischief from his side of the room. I ignored the disgraceful elf and looked to one of my oldest teachers. The other elves held pleasantly surprised looks, with one exception; his angled face hiding a slight frown.

Oromis stepped forward and requested to speak with me privately as his frown softened. The group unanimously agreed and went back to their conversations. Taylyn lingered on me before turning back to them.

"Ebrithil Oromis, I didn't expect to see you here, I was told the riders were 'out and about'." I spoke in the human tongue, my accent hidden. He ignored my purposeful language choice, responding in kind.

"My presence is required here to train Brom and Morzan. The hatchlings are too young to fly to Doru Araeba at the moment." We walked down the hall away from curious ears and continued the pleasantries.

"I briefly met with Brom this afternoon. He refused to look me in the eye." I said, my own curiosity bleeding through the statement. Oromis nodded with a smile.

"He is from Kuasta. I'm sure he will adjust with time. What brings you out of your self-imposed exile, Radi?" He asked bluntly. We were far enough away from the group to speak freely, and he did little to hide his curiousity.

"Maelorum and I met with Laudra and Ignant in Ceunon a couple of days ago. The high lord, Ausric, was very... unwelcoming after the attempt on my life."

Oromis thought for a moment, speaking, "Please continue." I changed to the Ancient Language.

"A Ceunon traveler from Surda spoke of tales about a half-man, half-wolf creature. At Lord Ausric's feast, the traveler attempted to assassinate a member at that table. He only spoke madness before his death. I was forced to kill him in self-defense." Oromis stopped and gave a soft smile.

"Thank you for returning. The council would ask about your return, as well as your perspective of the situation tomorrow. Lord Ausric has brought several worrisome statements about what occured on your first night in Ceunon. I would, however, ask the council to not merely take his word for it. I trust you to remain truthful on what happened, and give a potentially more fair account of the events." I began walking back the way we came, unsatisfied by his response. _Of course they should trust my word more than the human's._ It would be foolish to take the word of a slimy Lord over a rider's sworn duty to honesty.

"What can I offer in service, Oromis?" I asked, feeling as though I needed to prove myself, despite the internal growling of my unshakable lack of choice in the matter.

"For the time being, patience. We will understand soon enough, but tonight, we have much to celebrate. I would, however, ask that you familiarize yourself with the city. You've been gone for many years, and I'm sure many of the men here will not remember you. Tonight is particularly important for socializing among them. There will be many new faces at the table." He smiled, looking forward.

I bowed my head, and he excused himself to prepare for the gathering. I thought back to Maelorum. He seemed to be relaxing in the quiet of his perch. I put on a fake smile and walked forward to join the group. Men, women, and elves conversed, many of whom I had never met. The few faces I did know held the same welcoming smile as though I never left with threats upon my lips. My head spun with the amount of chatter around me while I sat, watching the humans. A deep voice interrupted my musings.

"You must be Radi." I blinked out of my reverie and looked up. The man's beard threatened to hide his lips. I smoothly stood, offering a smile and nod. He returned with his own bow in respect. "I've been looking for you." He smiled, looking grateful at my openness to converse. I watched him in slight amusement, almost happy to cause him discomfort.

"And you must be the Lord who Maelorum helped earlier." I announced. Surprise flashed across his eyes before confusion took over. I couldn't help a sick smirk from gracing my otherwise stoic appearance.

"Maelorum, that's the dragon's name? Then you..." My status clicked for him, and he immediately kneeled. A couple of people paused their conversations at the sight, but quickly returned to them. I motioned for him to rise, my pride growling in response.

"I have yet to know your name, sir." I smiled forcefully. He nodded, seemingly more nervous in my presence than before.

"Lord Kern Dorgon, at your service. My apologies for not realizing your position." I gestured to the empty seat next to me. He accepted it without question, and I sat down with him. My hand unconsciously reached for the previously untouched wine I had brought over in anticipation for a situation such as this. I only hoped it would help me remain a friendly face at the cost of my senses.

"It's a pleasure, Lord Dorgon. I hold no grudge for the lack of knowledge about me. I have been absent for many years." I stated stiffly. His curiosity was evident, but his politeness held his questions at bay. I noticed Oromis move to the head of the table and pointedly stood, while Lord Dorgon followed.

I listened absentmindedly to Oromis give a welcoming speech to all of the attendees. It was when he mentioned my presence did I become aware of the lingering eyes on me.

"...Tonight, we are happy to see Radi among the friendly faces. It has been far too long, my friend." He raised his drink in toast, and I raised mine. The rest of the room mirrored our motions, drinking before us. The meal service continued, and the night quickly tired me. I found myself standing on the balcony, gazing out at the city below; enjoying the cool breeze and quiet. My enjoyment wasn't to last; as a man's gait made its way to my ears.

"A peaceful night, with a full belly, and all of the comforts of home." He mused. I merely watched below me as he neared. I remembered he requested to speak with me about something, but was distracted by me and the feast.

"And the commonry segregated whilst the the noblemen do smile." I replied, the venom in my voice leaking. He slowly made his way next to me, leaning on the balcony. I glanced at his empty hands and took a sip of the wine glass I realized I held.

"I meant no offense." He apologised. I shook my head softly, forcing a smile. _I need him to like me… It does me no good to burn bridges before they can be built._

"I took none, merely observing the differences of class." I responded. His hesitation was evident and I remained in my overlooking position. The city below hummed with activity, even though the cold stare of the moon watched above us.

"I don't know where to begin. I had heard tales of a rider who fought bravely against Urgals and Kull, only to-" I interrupted him sharply before he could say something I would not allow.

"That is not your place." I spat. He stopped and nodded as though he were a child being chastised.

"It is not, forgive me." I only turned toward the man, studying him. This man in particular took every avenue to appeal to me, his movements purposely showing an almost primal instinct of submission. The actions confused me and I furrowed my brows, a new level of harshness making its way out of my throat. Instead of the general hatred of humans guiding my words, the frustration of not understanding him overtook my inquiry.

"Why have you really come out here to speak with me?" I asked bluntly. He straightened up, preparing to say his peace.

"I have information about the creatures causing trouble in Surda." He turned serious, looking at me in worry. I watched him, unblinking, listening attentively.

"Though curious as it is, why are you telling _me_?" I asked. He let out a soft scoff and continued.

"Your reputation precedes you. I know of your desire to get to the truth and solve the issues that plague the world. I may not know you, and I may not have realized _who_ you were until this evening, but anyone could see how troubled the riders have been growing the past few weeks," He paused to look down before looking back at the party, "even I can sense the growing unrest with my constituents. I've spoken to the council, and they will not hear me. I need someone from the outside to look in. Someone unclouded by the adjustment to the issues." His voice had become low, his eyes flashed between me and the group away from us.

I placed my drink on the balcony, standing to my full height. His eyes seemed almost desperate with worry at my silence. Despite his age, he spoke with wisdom, immediately earning my full attention.

"By all means, continue."

For several minutes he described all that he had learned about them. When they were possibly sighted, where, and how much damage they left in their wake. The amount of failed attempts to lure and capture them, and his worries for why the riders had done so little.

"I fear for the riders, not just my own people. These beings are elusive, and smart. From what I've heard, they vanish when they sense the riders closing the gap between them and capture. They obviously do not wish to be caught, but are shortening many lives. I have at least two people under arrest for their safety." I finally spoke.

"Whose safety?" I asked. If they needed to be arrested, it would be to spare the innocents, however Lord Dorgon's voice hinted at another underlying issue he had yet to voice.

"They were bitten, and since then, they've only gotten worse. Nightmares, aggressiveness, they aren't the same people they once were. I came to the table tonight to convince Oromis and the council to help." He pressed quietly. I thought for a moment. Almost all of the riders were away, seeming to be keeping the people calm; however, the lack of riders remaining in Ilirea felt odd. Surely this situation did not require the full attention of all of the riders. Even Oromis in all of his wisdom was hiding something from me. Getting the answers Lord Dorgon seeked, the answers I now seeked would be difficult if the riders were somehow covering up the truth.

As my recent return had proved, my influence here would be much less than most of the other riders. Especially with those who witnessed me on the night of Maelorum's and my exile. My eyes blinked back to the present.

"I will do what I can to help. You have my word." I spoke in his language. He seemed to relax, smiling with a bow.

"Thank you, Master Radi." I had already turned back to face the city when he continued, "Before I forget, I am curious. There seems to be many hushed voices surrounding your name. I have only been leading my city for a few months, but surely you could provide me with a proper answer. I do not particularly enjoy gossip. It can distract from the truth."

He stood still, phrasing the coming question with care, "Why did you leave Alagaesia?" He asked. I sipped the last of my wine slowly. It was moments like this when I hated being a rider. When I hated humans. So blunt, with little regard for how incredibly complex and dangerous the answer was.

"Have a good evening, Lord Dorgon." I replied sharply. He at least had the mind to not bother me further and left. I was finally left to ponder my thoughts. The council would not take kindly to me disobeying their request, if they asked me to ignore the obvious problem I encountered. As much as I had missed the curiosities of their politics, the fickle nature of reputation annoyed me. At the very least, my kind could genuinely make me trust them. An act no human would ever again earn from me.

I breathed the fresh air once more, and left my emotions on the balcony to return to my room for the night. I managed two polite farewells before I was stopped by Taylyn. As much as I normally enjoyed her company, she showed an unusual desire to annoy me.

"The council will be meeting tomorrow, I am sure it will not be necessary to tell you that your presence is required; as per your 'situation' and status as an elder." The last part of her sentence sounded odd leaving her mouth, but she continued, "I would also like to personally request Maelorum to meet with me and the three young students he has not yet met." I spoke before she could continue.

"Earlier you spoke of only two new riders." I stated, knowing that I was missing something. She only nodded and finished.

"Yes, but while you were enjoying the festivities outside," A knowing smile crossed her face, "I was informed of another promising student coming to Ilirea." She smiled again and continued excitedly now that the unsavory message she had was delivered, "So many young dragons, it's exciting." She gushed. I gave her a half-smile, sensing her hesitation for something more. I quickly offered Maelorum's time to her in order to make her feel more at ease.

"I'll make sure Maelorum is awake early to greet them, and I will see you at the council's gathering." I almost stopped my sentence as her face confirmed my suspicion, "Or perhaps not." I corrected myself. She made an apologetic smile.

"They have requested a private audience when they speak with you. Despite my attempts to convince them otherwise, I will not be allowed entry." Her mood damped, and I immediately felt a sense of worry. If she would not attend, it was a serious matter. My return, it seemed, was not as welcomed as I had hoped.

 **AN: Okay, I know I don't write authors notes in my chapters, I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you guys for viewing FE. I have several future chapters** ** _already written_** **, my obstacle is just sewing them together to make the story flow. I'm not exactly sure how I want to do some of them, as far as time skips go. This story takes place over the course of about 5-8 years. That's 5-8 years of character growth I need to introduce for some characters (both mentally and physically), and a very long time to get some things hashed out for other stuff. Therefore, I may need to do some flashbacks, and filler chapters that- while they are necessary to the overall story- would be several months/years between events.**

 **In other words, CP is giving me a run for my money in how The Fall's timeline is set up. With that being said, I hope you guys continue to read and bear with the time jumps I will need to eventually do. Also, please review if you can! I'm not opposed to reading your opinions so far, thoughts and theories about characters or story stuff! I love em! I plan on posting another chapter as soon as I can. May your swords stay sharp! -Nik**


	5. The Council

"Master Radi, such a pleasure to set eyes upon you again." One of the elves at the council smiled. I bowed in respect, despite feeling the revoltion of this particular snake of a being. There had been few elves to cross me, and Foriendral was one of them.

"I have missed the Alfakin over my time away. It has been too long." I replied smoothly. Another elf chimed in, her quiet voice full of suspicion. I didn't recognize her, though she looked wiser than me.

"Why, pray tell, _have_ you returned? I'm sure the others have missed your spirited nature, and the ever-loyal Maelorum's presence." She spoke, and several members of the council looked at her and nodded in agreement. It had been a long time since I once sat in their chair, but my time away hadn't diminished the knowledge of how dangerous it was to be on my current end of the room. If I wanted to remain a free agent within Alagaesia, I would need to maintain my reputation; despite previous issues with at least 3 of the 10 members on the current council.

Oromis sat forward, waiting for my response to the ultimate question. I furrowed my brows in worry, choosing my words with care.

"My exile-" One of the humans suddenly interrupted my purposeful beginning.

"Self-imposed exile, was it not?" He corrected. I swallowed my temper with a smile and amended my statement.

"My _self-imposed_ exile was to insure the order's high reputation. My deed could not go unpunished had the council made the decision for me. To have a respectable rider commit those acts; be them considered within my rights, should not have been overlooked. Enough time had passed… The men who could remember what happened are either dead or have forgotten. It is time to continue my duties as a protector of these lands."

It was a long moment before anyone spoke, however the humans on the council looked at me with eyes of understanding. The three elves I had quarreled with previously saw through my facade. They, and only they, knew I would do it all over again without hesitation. The only difference was that at this moment I had the sympathy of seven other council members.

With so many of the council having to rely on a first impression of me, I would insure the three elves would never get the chance to turn them against me. They should already have learned that I am a force to be reckoned with when I choose to be. Oromis waved his hand to King Evandar to earn his attention.

A small, silent gesture was exchanged between them, and the rest of the council turned to look at them; patiently waiting before King Evandar spoke.

"Radi, my child, your argument has not fallen on deaf ears. We would appreciate your help in resolving some troublesome matters, beginning with your side of the events at Ceunon several nights ago."

Nearly everyone but Oromis shifted in their seat, anxious to hear my version of events. I began.

"On that night, Maelorum-" King Evandar hesitantly stopped me with a show of his hand.

"In our tongue, if you will, Master Radi." He spoke in our language. It came as no surprise that he would request it, and I obliged for my King.

"On that night, Maelorum and I were returning…" I continued to explain the events of that night, in order. However, I left out the young man from my story without a second thought. He was not crucial to my argument, and I knew I needed to make sure they understood the depth of the knowledge I had been gathering in my short time since returning to Alagaesia.

I recounted the mad man, and my conversation with Lord Ausric. My description of the disgusting human failed to surprise the elves in the room, however the humans hid their frowns under their beards and intense gazes. Once I finished, I voiced my concerns for Lord Dorgon's worries.

"His city's inhabitants are frightened. He has told me of their recent attacks, and fears you, as a council, are unwilling or unprepared to help him in need. I'd like to request myself and Maelorum to fly south to remedy the problem." I proposed. My suggestion hung in the air as several members glanced at each other in quiet deliberation. King Evandar sat forward, his mind set.

A flash of sternness crossed his eyes, and I had to force myself not to recoil from the strange sensation of rejection I anticipated. It never occured to me that he would deny my logical request. Another moment passed in silence, and he voiced his decision.

"As I am sure the other council members will agree, your presence has much more value here in Ilirea. We have two new riders who could benefit from interactions with Maelorum, and there is a promising young magician from Ceunon who would do well under your teachings." His words caused the blood in my veins to freeze.

It wasn't the blatant 'no' that struck me, it was the complete wave of ire at the thought of teaching a human something as precious and complex as magic. My eyes glanced at the other members of the council in shock, and I did my best to hide my anger at Foriendral's slight smirk. King Evandar noticed my prolonged stare and continued his order.

"Though your past with mankind has been tragic," I felt his eyes wander to my unnaturally curved ears, "I know in your heart that there is room for forgiveness. Perhaps this will ease your reintroduction to their culture to teach you tolerance." He finished.

Suddenly, I no longer desired to be in the council's presence to defend my actions in Ceunon. For the first time in more than two decades, the cruel grin of irony laughed at me. Disobeying the king of my kin, the council of my allegiance… it sparked a small flame of rebellion in my heart at the thought of teaching a human one of the few things I held dear in my life.

It took all of my will to not speak a curse upon the men and elves gathered in front of me. Had they agreed with my decision to investigate the issues in the south, I would have dealt with them on my own; with minimal interaction with men. Instead, I would be forced to work alongside a novice to be taught a lesson of my own as though I must prove myself again.

With a stiff bow, I thanked them for the opportunity and left without another word. On silent orders, the doors opened to the inside, forcing me to pause in my escape. I felt the eyes of all 10 council members on my back. Once the doors closed behind me, I walked briskly to my chambers where the unsuspecting furniture would feel the brunt of my anger.


	6. Unlived Memories

Houses flew past me as I ran. Though I took no chance to look back, the quiet panting of the wolf was close behind me. A moment of hesitation, and the beast would be upon me. I lithely jumped over a wheelbarrow, lifting up the handle to block my chaser's way. It worked, and the wolf briefly stopped to avoid it.

I knew little of the city's layout. Most of what was here had been built while I was in exile. Nevertheless, I took every opportunity to plan my escape. The creature behind me made no indication of tiring, which bode ill for my already worn muscles. As I continued downhill, various items were strewn across the cobblestone. Cloth, valuables, and a dagger in the distance. In a renewed sense of urgency, I ran to it.

Half a moment after picking up the weapon, I twisted around to slash at the beast. My hand felt the force of impact, and the wolf let out a screech of unexpected pain. However, before I could see how damaged it was, the wall of fur rammed into me. I lost my breath from the hit, feeling no reprieve as we crashed backwards down the unforgiving street.

The humid air contracted highly against the cool stones beneath me, scraping against my exposed skin like rough ice. I could hear the instinctual grunt that escaped my throat, but felt nothing. I fought against gravity, reaching for anything of solid structure. Doing so only earned myself more bruises. The wolf struggled to stop its own fall, but seemed disoriented as well. After another second, I caught myself; grimacing as my chin and elbow were cut open from the corner of a slab. I took in a shaky breath, and almost cried out in pain. The dagger I had recently acquired had somehow found its way through my side.

My eyes shot up, looking for the wolf. It drew in uneven breaths, unconscious several feet below me. I took no chances and crawled over to it, holding the dagger firmly in my side. My mind was still segregated from magic, only making my situation more precarious. Not only was magic futile against these creatures, but I would be unable to heal my wounds without help.

Upon closer inspection, the right side of its head was covered in gore. Its ear was missing, along with a large open gash from where the ear should be to its eyebrow. It was a clean cut, about the length of the dagger I had used. I weighed my odds. Pull out the dagger to finish off this creature, risking my own death from blood loss, or run and risk this creature waking up to attack someone else.

My legs burned to stand, but I knew if I were to leave, I couldn't drag myself far enough. With as much strength as I could muster, my feet were below me and I tenderly stood up with my right hand cradling the weapon impaling me as my left hand steadied my balance. Had I been able to, I would have sighed at the choices. It pained me to kill the beast, knowing it was victim to a dark magic. On the other hand, it was no longer worthy of this life.

I brought my foot to rest inside its upper teeth. I struggled to bend down to reach its lower jaw. Killing the mad wolf with my hands would be difficult, but using my only weapon was not an option. It made a rumble as it stirred within my grasp. I rushed, and pushed with my foot, and pulled with my hand. Immediately, the wolf began to squirm with its eyes wide open in panic, before a loud crack sounded in my ears, followed by the beast's limp head falling. I felt lightheaded from the exertion, and my heart sank as I looked down at my soaked shirt.

The cool stone below me beckoned, and I shook my head from the stupor.

 _I will not die here._

My head swam with images as I fought sleep. My arms and legs worked weakly to limp heavily away from the street. I could not feel Maelorum nearby, making me feel even more alone in the evacuated city.

I squinted through my blurred vision, confused about what was in front of me. A shadowed man stalked forward from the ally I was walking to. My heart raced even more, reading his body language as threatening. As he stepped closer to me, a broadsword glistened from the moon's light. I stopped, not wanting to quicken his inevitable attack. He slowed for an unknown reason, quickly turning around as if I no longer mattered. I stood in confused fear and pain. Did this man even see me? _Of course he had, he made to finish the wolf's job._ I thought, the world leaning to the side in my attempt to stay upright.

"Cur hedvey rawn, Mica." He growled to no one in particular. I chanced a glance around me, wondering if he was being accompanied by someone. The street and ally was baren, meaning he must have been speaking to me. However, the foreign words meant nothing to me. I felt my stomach flip when he did turn around. The man's face was suddenly lit up, as though a lanturn was next to him. He grinned with a bloodied mouth as the red liquid dripped from his chin. It wasn't his blood.

I forced myself to take a step back towards the dead wolf. He matched my step, his face contorting in feigned offense at my motion. I blinked through my stupor slowly, forgetting why I didn't think to turn around. Something grabbed forcefully at my left hand without me seeing it and I jerked the limp back to my body on instinct. The hand overpowered my weak strength. My eyes shot from the hooded man to my hand to defend myself when the cobblestone I stood on shifted to a dusty wood flooring.

"Cur hedvey rawn, Mica." The man rushed out pleadingly. I looked back up to find him gone, along with the ally. Instead, the wood flooring replaced what hope I had of maintaining my location. The hand on my arm tightened to restain me against the wall I found myself against. I fought against it in renewed panic as it resisted me.

"That is not a good idea, elf." Another voice replied. I disagreed, attempting to kick this new, unseen, being off me so that I may face my new attacker unhindered by bounds. The second man stood back at a weird angle in the darkness as I remained unwilling. Something else held my legs down. My breath hitched, in realization of my new position. The second man returned as my thrashing lessened. He paid no attention to the dangerous man I had seen, his only words were repeated phrases of apology.

When was I lying down? Why was I being restrained? When did I lose my senses? How did I get here? Was I hallucinating the man? Was I hallucinating this? Was I unconscious on the cobblestone steps, alone, with the soon-to-be-awake predator just feet from my vulnerable body? I felt my questions through my ears, they were panicked and slurred.

I closed my eyes and seemingly forgot to open them. Over and over, I found myself running. The only changes were whether or not I was the one chasing or being chased. Something was off about the dream, and it took me much longer than normal for me to realize that it wasn't a dream at all. I watched helplessly through someone else's eyes as they were chased through trees. Their body crying out in pain as they ran past branches. While I watched him, my own mind convinced me we were experiencing the same memory.

The attacker eventually caught up with us, once our legs gave out to exhaustion, "Cur hedvey rawn, Mica." The shadowed man's grin flashed in triumph as he disarmed us. Once he bit us, he walked away as if nothing had happened. We sat, clutching our wound with tears and pitiful cries no one would hear. The pain in our arm grew over the course of the next several hours, past darkness. It burned our skin and froze our muscles, laced our senses in an air of sharp clarity and drowned us in heavy smoke with every breath. Our eyesight blacked out as our bones broke of their own accord and I gasped awake.

My lungs stung at the sudden intake of breath. The room was quiet and dimly lit. The walls, to my surprise, were made of worn wood; likely the common variety of the nearby forests. I was too weak to move, and my vision was blurred from tears that should not have belonged to me. A tired man entered my vision, speaking softly.

"You finally broke the fever." He whispered. I opened my mouth to ask him where I was, but he rushed away. My ears burned, and the pressure of cloth wrapped around my head kept me from understanding why. I didn't have the strength to see where he ran off to. He returned shortly with liquid. He lifted my head, and the room spun at the movement. "This should help, drink."

I did as he told, gratefully sipping. The taste of soup kissed at my tongue, and I found myself ravenously drinking. Once the small portion was empty, he put it down beside him to wipe at my face. The last word I remembered was 'rest'.

"Papa, can we come see?"

"No, go along and play with your sister."

"But she says 'no' too."

"Laudra, do as I say."

"Mm, where…" I couldn't remember the words I wanted to speak without reverting to my native tongue.

"Hush," He cooed quietly to me before turning back to the little girl, "Go, now, before I feed your supper to the dogs." He threatened. The only response was hesitant footsteps leaving.

"You're safe, that's all that matters…" I opened my eyes to the dim room again, however it still glowed considerably brighter. My eyes were less clouded, though the headache remained. I looked around, searching for him with silent questions in my eyes.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. I forced a nod, and he continued, "My name is Brek… Do you remember what happened to you?" As he spoke, I looked around to the quiet room. I felt odd as I watched him watch me. Part of me felt grateful to this stranger whose name was Brek, but as I slowly breathed through my pain, a forgotten memory told me to fear him. It took me a moment of reflection to answer honestly.

"No." I mumbled. He sighed worriedly. My feelings about him were undeniably confused. His current actions showed no signs of wanting to cause me harm, yet every fiber of my being screamed at the danger he posed.

"Do you know who you are?" After another long pause, I nodded, thinking back to Maelorum. When was the last time I had seen him? It felt like years, and he likely had no idea where I was.

"Where am I?" I managed. Brek looked at me with cautious eyes.

"You're in Aberon. I found you half-dead in an alley, covered in blood, bruises, and dirt. By some miracle, the gods have let you live. I've heard of an elf's endurance and stamina, but your will to live surpassed even my expectations." He gushed. I could feel my chest and ribs hurt even worse as he brought my attention back to the ache. I attempted to lift my head up to look at my wounds.

I had been clothed, with my ribs wrapped and my legs and arms tied down. I furrowed my brow in even more confusion. With each passing moment, he seemed to confirm my uneasiness about him. If he had tied me down, I obviously didn't get here on my own free will. Needless to say, he knew my next question, "You were putting up a good fight. Even while your fever overtook you, I ended up having to treat both of us." He smiled, lifting his own hand to show a bandage.

Fever? I swallowed, queasy, the aftertaste of soup in my throat. My eyes blinked slowly. I never liked soup, and knowing I had recently ate some made the pit in my stomach that much more profound.

"How long… have…" I dropped my head back to the table and he continued my question for me.

"How long have you been here? About a fortnight. When I found you, your clothes were very worn, and there were some long-term wounds that had been ignored…" He trailed off, looking at my ears, "I don't know how long ago that happened to you, but I'd imagine you haven't seen the comforts of home in several months."

 _Months..._ I thought back to Maelorum again, worried. My side growled at me in time with my increased breathing.

"Iliria. I need to go to Ilirea." I asked. He only looked to me and sighed in exasperation.

"You are in no condition to be going anywhere." My chest tightened, knowing he was right. I felt like a kull rammed into me before throwing me out of one of the treehouses in Du Weldenvarden.

I moved my wrists weakly, "Some freedom?" I asked. He glanced down at them in apprehension. A question formed on his lips as he looked at my left hand carefully.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" He asked. I looked at him, confused at the word I did not know. He sensed my thought and twisted my hand gently to trace my gedwey ignasia. I flinched instinctively at his touch, before realizing what he was referring to.

"It is my gedwey ignasia. I'm a Shur't-" He interrupted my explanation.

"Rider." Then, his eyes widened as a million thoughts raced in his mind and previous assumptions were tossed away and replaced with stress. I could almost hear his thoughts, 'he had been in the presence of a Rider', 'what was he supposed to do now', and finally, 'how to contact the order'. After his internal dialogue, he seemed more worried than before, "I haven't seen any riders in over a year around here. They don't come down here unless it's to the city, but that's half a day's ride from here. Even if I could get you there, the city's in no state to keep you safe."

My mind noted his words with care. His face was covered in hurried compassion, but a small talon in my head urged me against trusting him. With every glance at his eyes, _Danger! Danger!_ It said. I made sure to keep a close eye on him.

"I can contact them." I said, "But I will need a mirror."

After he searched for my request, he returned to unbind my hands and legs. I stretched the stiff muscles as best as I could without moving my midsection. He found a seat next to me, both curious and protective in case I hurt myself. I gave him one last glance and began the incantation. I immediately felt my strength sapped as I made contact. It was bright in the room, and several elves conversed quietly.

One of them caught my scrying before the others, immediately rushing to the reflective medium. Another stared at me for a moment in disbelief before running out of my sight. I gritted my teeth in defiance against the pull of my strength, ignoring pleasantries. In my native language, I rushed to explain.

"I'm just outside Aberon. I…" My lungs fought to keep themselves filled. "Please, help, I'm wounded... " By now, the whole room was silent as elves listened and likely mentally called to the other riders. My stomach curled from the exertion. I quickly stopped the spell before I lost consciousness.

Brek hovered over me, unsure of what to do. The muscles in my hand unwillingly gave out and he caught my arm before I dropped the mirror. It could be a matter of hours before they found me. I inwardly smiled; I would see Maelorum soon.

When I woke, I was nowhere near where I thought I would be. Wind howled at me, with my long hair stinging my face from the speed. The rhythmic motion of flying brought my attention to my stomach. I hurled, but nothing came up. In my attempt to empty my stomach, a phantom pain shot through my side. A sudden wave of nervousness brought me out of my confusion.

 _Are you alright?_ He asked. I glanced around me, wondering why I wasn't in pain. Unconsciously, I patted my side and head. Maelorum looked back at me with even more confusion at my distressed state. _Radi?_

 _What… What are we doing?_ I eventually asked. He didn't need to voice it for me to know he was deeply concerned.

 _You and I are attempting to relax. The council has been bothering you, and your apprentice will not arrive for another few days, so we decided to take the day for ourselves. You fell asleep, and are now awake. I did not realize you were feeling ill, or I would have landed._ He stated, as if it were obvious. I shook my head, the events from my dream still haunting me. It surprised me to realize he had no idea what it was I dreamed. Now that I was more awake, it didn't make any sense. I had not been to Aberon before, but the man who healed me was long dead. My face paled at reliving the memory.

The events which led me to him were not me being attacked by a wolf. That man found me half dead after I somehow escaped my torture of the humans in the desert.

 _So why did he mention Aberon? Why did_ I _mention Aberon?_ Somehow, I felt even more confused than I was reliving the memory. Maelorum was no different.

 _What ails you, my little one?_ He asked. I shook my head again but complied.

 _Laudra's father, before he died. Just now I dreamt of the time he healed me, but prior to him finding me, I was chased by a wolf. It was as though the memory was distorted in some sort of dream. He spoke of Aberon, but I have never been to Aberon._ I managed to voice all I could. Maelorum thought for a moment, questioning me.

 _Perhaps a premonition?_ He asked. I frowned at the mention. If it were a premonition, which part? How would I be able to distinguish what would happen if what _did_ happen was different? The thought made my head hurt.


	7. Taylyn's Advice

**AN: This chapter's a bit lighter than previous chapters. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to R &R!**

It was another four days before my apprentice was to arrive. Oromis and Glaedr began teaching his two newest students, Brom and Morzan. I avoided interfering with their studies out of professional courtesy. Maelorum, however, had been asked to assist Glaedr in something I wasn't paying enough attention to care. My thoughts were focused on trying to think past my prejudice in order to create a suitable learning plan. I was failing miserably.

The books I sat with, scattered around in my multitasking, had been antagonizing me. Their knowledge mocked me as I came up with nothing to show for my long morning of study. The rimgar I performed this morning only rid my body of the stress I felt, but did little to sooth the mental block I was currently suffering from. With a sharp sigh, I left to find a suitable place to meditate.

I briefly squinted at the shimmering hall outside of my room. Reflective surfaces were such a rare sight to my eyes over the past two decades, I hadn't prepared to protect my vision from them. A silent spell came from my mind, and the brightness dulled to a tolerable level. I locked the door behind me, and left the comforts of solitude to brave the outside world.

On my way to the gardens, the familiar footfalls of an elf running echoed behind me. A small voice in the back of my head cheered to have someone to talk to at this moment, and Maelorum would be away for several more hours. Another part of me wondered if he had busied himself on purpose to place me in such a position. Either way, I needed clarity, and Taylyn's spirit radiated with an unbiased mind. I turned around before she could reach me.

Her jog slowed as she learned of my intentions, likely wanting to surprise me. I gave her a smile in pre-greeting and she resumed her normally friendly face.

"You're losing your touch, Taylyn. I could hear you from a league away." I announced. She 'harrumphed' with a playful retort. Her eyes minutely lost their energy for a moment before she spoke.

"Who told you I was aiming for stealth?" She countered, stopping with a bow and a greeting gesture. I reciprocated the action.

"Your eyes screamed disappointment when I caught you. There's no hiding from them. Besides, I'm glad you found me… I could use another mind." I admitted. As though I had invited her to spar, she scrunched her face up in a grimace. It always unnerved her when I read her mind through her eyes. The grimace left quickly as I asked for her help. I knew her answer before she voiced it.

"Of course! What can I help my oldest friend with?" She offered. I glanced around us, looking for a suitable place to sit. I realized we were in the courtyard, though it was unusually lacking in bodies. That was a question I would need to ask Taylyn about at another time.

"I'm to be teaching a human about magic," I started, and Taylyn's smile intensified for some unknown reason. I watched her in suspicion, but continued, "and they should be arriving sometime in the next few days. I have yet to create a curriculum."

Taylyn thought for a moment before giving me her advice as we sat. "Humans learn at a slower pace than us for magic. We were born with it, it is not something we needed to learn. This will give you a chance to learn about them and how their minds process information." I could feel a frown cross my otherwise unbothered expression.

"I never wanted to teach, least of all a human to call me master." The second part of my sentence felt odd on my tongue. Though I held no quarrels about them calling me master, it was in the context of a teacher that I didn't want. It was that truth which allowed me to speak the words in my mother tongue. Taylyn didn't catch my half-lie.

"You may not want it, but you need this. It's the only way you can truly look past their flaws and move on." She argued lightly. I shook my head, my frustration growing at how little she could see my hatred for them. Perhaps I was wrong in my perception of her understanding my feelings for the humans.

"It is not possible for me to 'move on', Taylyn. What they did to me was unforgivable. What they have done to others is _unforgivable…_ " I explained, my words heavy with venom. She watched me closely as I straightened up, no longer wanting to speak with her.

"Radi, you are a rider. Sworn to protect _all_ of Alagaesia's inhabitants. Elves, dwarves, and humans alike-" I cut her off sharply, my temper getting the better of me.

"I need not be reminded of my oaths." Her own anger at my stubbornness boiled over, and the scowl she never showed slipped. I hid my glare from her, feeling uneasy at her rare display of sternness.

"No, I think you do. You cannot slaughter a man in cold blood, and claim it is for the protection of Alagaesia. The council can see through your facade. They know your shortcomings. I know you better than any other elf. If you continue down this path of hatred, it will ruin you. If your own reputation does not matter, what of Maelorum's? He is bound to you in name. Your actions affect him and his quality of life. _He_ was punished for _your_ actions, and you have learned nothing by running away from the consequences." She spoke, worry evident under her close eyebrows.

Her words dug deep; deeper than I could have thought possible for the only elf to know my true name. In knowing my true name, she knew what I was capable of against them, but her hope for me to change never faltered. I sat there in shock as I fought to keep my composure. Then, my anger returned.

"Consequences? Taylyn, there would not have been consequences. My position as a rider insured I would walk freely. From their position, I should have been flogged for what I did. Stripped of my titles; my wealth." I finished. I didn't believe I deserved punishment, but the lack of honor in human justicars allowed me to escape judgement, and that was what bothered me. Taylyn seemed to mirror my thoughts.

"I know you don't believe it, but perhaps this _is_ the punishment. The lesson to be learned is through the young magician." She pressed, her voice softening and her more natural face returning. I couldn't help the scoff from irony escaping my throat. I caught the glimmer of her smile as she looked into my eyes in comfort.

I refused to yield under her gaze. Instead, I changed the subject.

"Maelorum accidentally destroyed the bow I left with. Perhaps you could assist me in acquiring another?" My question was met with a playful frown.

"Why would he destroy- nevermind," She put her arms up in surrender, "that wonderful, adorable, terrifying excuse for a dragon is already forgiven. I will find a good weaponsmith to replace it. Do you still prefer the longbow?" I nodded, knowing I would need to make a good impression on my new student, even if I wasn't happy about it. A new bow would help, but I might need more than that.

"I do… Could I ask a favor of you, Taylyn?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she smiled.

"Ask it, and I will decide whether to grant it."

"Would you accompany me when the," My next word tasted horrible, "student arrives? Knowing myself, I would burn the bridge before its completion." I explained. Her smile widened before responding.

"Or kill a dying man before his inevitable death." She joked darkly. I stiffed, briefly reminded of my nightmare two days ago. She saw my tense features and made to apologise for the distasteful mention. I quickly hid my discomfort and placed my hand on her shoulder in a rare display of friendliness.

"We cannot all be perfect, my elda-vinr." At that, she ignored traditional social bounds and embraced me. Unaccustomed to the action, I paused. My arms slowly relaxed as she sighed; still holding me. My heart fluttered at the extended gesture. Taylyn's arms tightened possessively and she whispered with her ear to my loud heartbeat.

"I have missed you." After another moment, she let me free. I cleared my throat, desperately thinking of something else to talk about. She broke the silence first. "Come, let us find your weaponsmith. I'm certain you can spent an hour away from your work."

* * *

 _I take it you spent some time with Taylyn._ He mused in my head. I couldn't help the smile from my lips. His warmth filled the room behind me. My eyes were focused on the book I was reading, though my thoughts were with Taylyn. Maelorum didn't need to press into my mind to know I was boiling with conflict. I looked up from the pages to look back at his empty perch.

 _I could have sworn he was here._ I gazed at the space in confusion for a moment before returning to my book. I huffed once in slight disappointment. My body was stiff from lack of use and I stood to glance around my darkened chambers. The shadows gripped hungrily at everything, but that never bothered me after I altered my vision so many years ago. Dust from years of unuse was prominent among the various knicknacks I had accumulated over the years.

Everything I owned was in this room, and it seemed my possessions were forgotten with me. All but one item; I noticed with curiosity. I walked over the books strewn across the floor to the elf-sung desk I never used- even before I left Alagaesia. My eyes immediately recognized the fairth that had been placed there recently. As I approached, I caught Taylyn's calming scent infused with pine. It reminded me of the many years prior to my torture. In the back of my mind, Maelorum hummed in happiness.

I picked up the tablet, and studied it. Taylyn's style was obvious, there was always an aura of comforting light to her magic; as though it invited you in to spill your secrets without the worry for judgement or persecution. Perhaps that was the intended sense with my overwhelmed nose.

The fairth itself was of me and Laudra. The still-young rider was focusing on performing magic as I looked at her in a slight smile. My eyes glazed over as Maelorum showed me his perspective of the memory. He and Taylyn had been watching me tutor Laudra in lieu of her normal teacher. Apparently, my satisfaction at Laudra was a rare enough sight for Taylyn to choose it for a fairth. I had forgotten that day, not realizing I had ever felt such a friendly thought for a human.

 _You see? If Laudra can impress you, we can give the same open mindedness to your new apprentice._ He encouraged, allowing me to see through my own eyes again at the fairth. In glyphs on the side, Taylyn had left a message.

'To remind you of what they can inspire in others for the better.' It said. I closed my eyes and breathed in a deep breath with the intoxicating smell making me lightheaded. Despite the suffocating, I enjoyed the sensation as I breathed out. I may not always like her advice, but she certainly had a way to thaw my frozen heart.


	8. Lesson 1

I stood tall next to Taylyn. Maelorum's first greeting with her had been joyous to say the least. For once since I arrived in Alagaesia, I felt completely happy. Perhaps it had been Taylyn to bring me out of my pessimism, or Maelorum's own emotions flooding our bond. It didn't matter too much, I was drunk from it. Its source was irrelevant.

Various onlookers had gathered in the small celebration, and the elves Maelorum conversed with beamed at the opportunity to introduce themselves. The humans around him admired him from a distance, likely notified that he would not be speaking to them. I had recognized a few faces of my kin, but many were new. The amount of attention he received instead of me was just fine for my liking. Taylyn's attention was all that mattered to me at the moment.

We had been trying to play catch-up over the last two days, knowing my availability would be hindered by my student. I had forgotten something important to ask her, but another less-dire question came out.

"I have seen the halls and walkways very quiet at times during the day. What could that be about?" My question caught her off-guard. She must not have noticed the recent comings and goings of people; which was odd for the gregarious elf she was.

"Hm, I suppose it has to do with the council. They have been holding very large events here lately. You picked a very busy time to return. With the riders needing to take care of the growing unrest, Ilirea seems to be the most efficient city to recuperate… That would explain why young Brom and Oromis's other student are being taught here. He's needed here to help with the council, and flying to the island constantly bodes ill for productivity." She huffed softly at her train of thought, "I still need to meet the other young rider."

"As much as I do as well," Her eyes rolled lightly at my lack of enthusiasm, "I've been too busy to consider a meeting with him. I only know his name is Morzan and his bonded dragon is the color of blood." The rest of the gossip I had overhead about the young riders was interrupted by the poor timing of Maelorum's return from what he was doing that day. Maelorum was horrible at being quiet, much to his denial and my attempt at eavesdropping.

Her eyes lit up in newfound excitement, "That is wonderous news indeed. Are you excited?" She asked, never missing a beat to bring out my thoughts on today's agenda. I thought about it for a second, stepping aside for a passerby. Taylyn's eyes never left my face as she waited patiently for an answer.

"I am excited to get the formalities over with. Once that is over, I can learn how much training they have received, and how many bad habits I will need to reverse." I omitted. She nodded in understanding and we stood for a moment in silence, our eyes looking to Maelorum's head facing whoever he spoke with. He sat as though he was afraid to take up too much room. His demeanor, however, told those around him he was enjoying the communication and adoration.

The sight was comical to say the least as he was being interrogated over the most insignificant details of his life. Several elves stood in the back of the crowd, resorting to make their own guesses with friendly banter. What food did he prefer? How old was he? What was his name? Ale, or wine? Did he like the ocean? What was his name? Where was he hatched? Who was he bonded with? What was his name?

The same question kept repeating itself through our bond. Over and over, the elves asked; their knowledge of him grossly underdeveloped. I couldn't blame them, we had been reclusive even prior to our departure. It wouldn't surprise me if the elves from our home city struggled to place the details of his existence.

A coal-black dragon would be easy enough to recognize. But would they remember his eye color? How many neck spikes he had? The curvature of his wings? The shape of his tail or claws? There were scores of riders prior to our leaving, who knows how many had joined the ranks since then that shared similar color or form?

I turned away from the gathering at my racing thoughts. Hoping for a distraction from my darkened mood, I looked around for the courier we had been waiting for. As if on cue, I made eye contact with an elf bee-lining for us. Taylyn followed my gaze and left me to disperse the crowd of questions.

We exchanged slightly informal greetings; the courier quickly doing her task. Though it was normally impolite, such short interactions with couriers were common affairs. I still prefered to scry for the minor messages. A courier for this situation would only be wasting our time. The face-to-face interaction that had been in use for centuries would not be so easily replaced.

"You asked to be informed of your guest. He is waiting inside the gate to the citadel."

I lowered my head in acknowledgement, replying, "Have him meet me here with haste, please."

The elf bowed and ran off to complete my request faster than she approached. The walk from there to the training grounds was relatively short, though he would be backtracking from where he would have entered the city.

 _He._ The knot in my stomach growled at the new information. Until then, I hadn't realized I was nervous. However, knowing he likely knew nothing about who was teaching him would be much more terrifying than me knowing who I was to be teaching. That thought brought me to collect myself, standing straight again in preparation for his arrival.

* * *

The city was enormous! Everywhere we turned, there were shops, nobles, guards, even dwarves and elves blended into the crowds. I kept having to remind myself that I was to be learning from a dragon rider. A dragon rider, of all people! My mouth was constantly opening on its own, and I likely looked like a fish out of water.

When we neared the citadel, my heart was loud enough to drown out the sounds of the horses that led us to it. On our way to the enormous building, a bright yellow dragon flew overhead out of the city. I couldn't help myself from staring at it. It had to have been three times the size of Laudra's dragon, Ignant. From what I could gather from Laudra herself, was that Radi's dragon would be the same size.

Anger replaced my wonder. Was that murderer here? This was Ilirea, after all… That was a good possibility. No matter what Lord Ausric told us, or what that liar told everyone. I heard my uncle crying for his life back there, and I had never heard him to be cowardly like that; Radi must have been torturing him.

 _God, I hope he's not here._ I groaned, earning me a sideways glance from the stranger who I shared my journey with. I waved it off like it was nothing, and he shrugged; resuming his own tired position. That reminded me of how little sleep I had since leaving Ceunon. Even the villages we stopped at on our way here weren't to the lavish lifestyle I was used to, and no amount of inheritance was able to give me a night of decent sleep.

Before I knew it, the horses had stopped, and we were practically overlooking the city. I took a drink from my deerskin pouch, offering some to my quiet traveling companion. He shook his head no; going back to ignoring me. This time, I shrugged, and looked back out of the window for some signal to exit.

Our driver hopped loudly down from his seat, and opened the door to the light stone below us. The man next to me grunted in goodbye, and I mumbled my own departure. My nerves returned as I took in the surroundings. There were so many elves bustling about, it wasn't that I was unaccustomed to seeing them; they were relatively easy to meet around Ceunon. It was the sheer number of them that made me feel like a potato misplaced in a barrel of carrots. Except, I was a man amongst stronger, much deadlier and older carrots.

One elf quickly stepped in front of me, grabbing my attention with her posture.

"I'm to escort you to the training grounds." She said, skipping pleasantries and going right to business. I nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. Oddly, it was pretty much back the way we came. She turned on her heels and walked briskly, and I thanked my long legs and healthy heart. Otherwise, I would have been sweating before making it out and through the gates towards the field-like areas.

Then, the thought occurred to me. If she was taking me to the training grounds, was I supposed to be starting my training today? I almost groaned again in sadness. I literally just got here, and I'm to be working on half a night's sleep and empty stomach?

 _No, Senick, pull yourself together. If you made it this far, it's for a reason. Otherwise, you'd still be Gorst's apprentice._

My own little pep talk seemed to help, and I kept pace with the elf; a replenished sense of determination in my eyes as we approached the grounds.

* * *

Maelorum watched Radi's hand twitching in impatience with amusement.

 _Calm down, I'm sure he will be here any second now._ I said to him. He didn't acknowledge my statement, only self-consciously bringing his hands to tuck under his armpits to hide what he continued to do. Taylyn glanced back at me, curious about the growing agitation from Radi. I looked down at her pointedly, and then back at Radi. She took it as a sign for her to intervene.

"Promise me you will be nice." She said, stepping closer to him than any other elf would. I smiled, knowing how the gesture would affect him. To no one's surprise, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her movement; his fingers freezing underneath his arms.

"I promise." He managed, his eyes softening at her smile. I chuckled at them, and he didn't seem to hear.

"You promise what?" She lifted her eyebrows, making sure he bound the small oath. He sighed and repeated the phrase more in-depth. The admission of defeat itself brought satisfaction to my heart. He might not see it as a good thing, but it had been so long for him to give in to someone else besides me. Taylyn did, in retrospect, have that effect on people.

"I promise to be nice today. Tomorrow, I cannot promise to be nice." He clarified with a half smile. She scrunched her nose slightly, but stepped back to her original distance.

"I will accept that. We can't all be perfect." He gave her my favorite smile, not that I didn't enjoy all of his smiles. This one held a playfulness he had only ever shown to her, and I was glad to not be on the receiving end. It was what made me like it so much; Taylyn had known him in more ways than I wanted to imagine, and I was perfectly fine not being part of that circle.

Some members of the crowd gathered at the edges of the courtyard, others had resumed their daily routine or buzzed about their tasks. It was easy for me to look over the bipedal creatures and lazily watch them.

An elf leading a slightly shorter figure behind her caught my attention as they walked purposefully toward us from the citadel. I recognized him from Radi's memories after a moment of thinking. I couldn't see his eyes, but there was no doubt I would be able to see them with my own once he reached us.

Slightly panicked, I turned back to the waiting elves below me, making sure I committed the final moments of lighthearted presence to memory before Radi's mood dissipated.

* * *

I was not thrilled about swearing it, but I couldn't help but comply to her soft order. I was, however, happy to find my own loophole in it and I grinned at her; knowing she may have won the small skirmish, but I won the battle in our standoff.

Her reference to the other day's conversation brought me back to our once very lighthearted lives. I would give almost anything to forget about the humans, about what they did to me, _why_ they did it.

Maelorum's nervous eyes shot down to me, and I looked back up to him with a smirk. There was no need for him to feel nervous, I wouldn't trade him- my other half- for anything. If I had learned from Taylyn, it would be to value that bond more than life itself. Such a precious bond could be stripped away so easily as M-

My thoughts froze at the sight of who the courier led behind her.


	9. Truth from Lies

" _You!"_ The man spat at me in accusation. I almost cringed at what would lie ahead. He was the one person I least expected. The courier gestured to me before leaving the three of us to ourselves. The thought of possible embarrassment crossed my mind and I glanced around at the startled onlookers uncomfortably. The man was going to be making a scene in front of dozens of gossip-hungry ears.

Taylyn echoed my thoughts, putting herself between the oncoming man and my still-folded arms, "Why don't we speak in a more private setting?" She offered. His eyes shot to her in distraction. The slight jump he made when she spoke told me he hadn't seen her move in front of me. I would have scoffed in mild humor if I had never met him. Alas, I had, and my mind turned to Maelorum for help in this situation.

 _Of course._ He chimed. His tone silently thanked me for a request to change the subject. He made a purring sound; loud and pleading for attention. The onlookers immediately forgot about us to surround him again. Taylyn, the man, and I tensely walked against the gathering crowd. Cheers cried out behind us as Taylyn led us to an empty room.

The man's anger was overshadowed by my spell to ward off wandering ears outside. Taylyn held her hand up to stop him from saying anything until I finished. When I did finish, she lowered her hand and he continued.

"Why are _you_ my teacher?" He spat. My jaw was clenched in outrage, and I was unable to reply with my usual tone. Instead, a smooth reply fell from my lips.

"I do not know you were to be my student, either." I said. Taylyn did her best to lighten the room, introducing herself.

"We have not yet met. I'm Taylyn." She smiled at him, though she faced both of us; our three bodies forming an odd triangle. The man looked at her, seeming to be slightly apologetic despite his stiff posture. Taylyn held out her hand in the common human greeting and he took it politely.

"Senick." He said, bowing his head respectfully. All I wanted to do was march to the Council and demand another student. It would not be difficult to convince them our partnership would be detrimental to both of us. Taylyn cleared her throat, getting my attention. I met her eyes, and they darted to Senick pointedly.

"We did not properly introduce ourselves before, I'm Radi." I forced. Taylyn only looked at me in satisfaction as I nodded my own head in greeting.

"No, we didn't. You were too busy killing my uncle." He shot back. I was taken aback by the bluntness of the comment, though his anger was no longer a mystery to me. It didn't require a genius to know Taylyn was surprised at the accusation. She turned to face me, a small look of betrayal in her eyes. I had seen it before, and I never wanted to witness it again. Severed ears were a small nuisance in comparison to what her face held in the wake of my revenge.

My own desire to defend myself against the human vanished under her gaze and I crumbled at the possible thoughts behind it. Instead of proving my innocence to him, Taylyn's judgement was all that I fought for. For a moment, I forgot Senick was standing next to us.

"I only killed him in self defense, he panicked and made for my life." I felt the quiet pleading in my voice, though Senick would likely not hear it. Taylyn, however, was still unconvinced at my statement.

"Why was he panicking, Radi?" She followed. My mind raced to explain myself. I could not lie to her as I could to the council. No one saw through my facades like Taylyn could; for which I was grateful. At this moment, however, I was merely a deer being eyed by a hungry dragon. The wrong move could seal my fate and Taylyn would lose what little hope I had yet to break in her.

"The truth? I felt Maelorum take note of a shadowed figure slip past the guards. I took a dinner knife with me to investigate, and as the man opened the door, I pushed it open before he could move out of the way. I caught sight of a dagger in his hand, and he urged, _begged_ , me to believe him." I continued, mimicking the man's voice. '"They, they do. I saw it. I'm not lying. I'm not lying… Please, you have to believe me! He's trying to cover it up! The riders- please!'" I finished, my tone turned to mocking without my intent. Taylyn's face was riddled with confusion. Briefly, I wanted to just share the memory with her through our minds, but Senick needed to hear what really happened that night.

I unconsciously rubbed my fingers at the feeling of warm blood coating my hands. I had forgotten how unpleasant the smell had been as well, and my nose twitched at the reminder. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she questioned me again.

"And what you say is true?" She asked in our mother tongue. I nodded stiffly, replying in the ancient language to prove my point.

"I swear what I said is true." After a moment of watching her, I reverted to words the human would understand. "I attempted to get more information from him-" My explanation was cut off by Senick's assumption.

"-By torturing him." He interjected rudely. I felt my eyes flash to him before returning to Taylyn. My jaw was getting sore from me having to bite my tongue. I wanted more than anything at that moment to close the distance between us and rip his own out. Taylyn could sense my chained down anger toward him, though I was luckily unable to show it from my promise earlier.

Her staring softened, if only by a fraction. Something about my recount had finally given way to understanding as Taylyn's attention diverted from me. I felt grateful for the dragon's mercy. The man next to me would not be so lucky.

As Taylyn turned back to look at Senick, he continued to glare at me with his grey-blue eyes. She gave him a disappointed sigh, but said nothing. He seemed to remember who he had been speaking to, duty and respect trying to hide his emotions. We all stood silent, the air thick with awkwardness. I detested it, but nothing I could think of would allow me to speak it; again, I was unhappy about making that promise. Thankfully, Senick spoke first.

"So, since I doubt I'll have any choice in the matter, are we training today, or…?" He asked. It was then that he looked exhausted. Purple rings hung under his eyes, and his shoulders had taken a slight angle.

"No, we need to have a very long conversation before we begin. I need to…" My words caught in my throat and I amended my original statement, earning me a small smile from Taylyn, "gauge what you've been taught so I may know where to start." My voice felt distant to my ears and I hated it. There was no emotion behind them, no weight. My promise forced me to remain respectful and friendly toward him, which wasn't in my nature.

Taylyn's face turned toward him, her long hair covering what was left of it. "Do you have any questions for Radi, young Senick? Now would be the best time to voice them." She offered. There was no doubt she could feel my glare behind her. Now she was playing unfairly.

He shook his head, responding with a shrug, "Not right now, other than where can I setup my things for sleeping? I'm gonna be going to bed early. It was a long trip and all." He admitted. Taylyn nodded and gestured to the door.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying, and where Radi's chambers will be; should you need him."

* * *

Taylyn and Senick left Radi to his own thoughts, walking casually to Senicks room. Taylyn led the tense man with his internal questions going unheard. She took it upon herself to strike up a conversation. She had spent a lot more time amongst humans, and knew common patterns in social situations.

"How are you liking Ilirea, young Senick?" She asked innocently beside him. He glanced up from the walkway.

"It's fine." He muttered. She saw the dejected emotions doing their best to hide behind his eyes.

"May I offer some advice?" She requested. He looked over to her lightly, giving her a nod and a shrug. He knew any help was appreciated. "Go easy on Radi. He's going to be hard on you, and though it may seem harsh or straining; you must know he would not push a boulder so hard if he did not know it could move." Her words sparked a small sense of hope in him. He was here to train, after all, even though he wasn't completely convinced that Radi was so innocent.

"Yea, but-" She interrupted his diversion with an infallible smile, completely confident in her next words.

"If you are patient with him, he will learn tolerance from you. Just as you were sent here to learn, his duty -as any serious magician will agree- will be to teach you properly. His opinion of you will shift as he spends time with you."

Senick shook his head like a child not wanting to cooperate, "How can he have an opinion of me without knowing anything about me? He looked like he wanted to rip my face off." He huffed.

Taylyn smiled to herself, happy to influence his thoughts into a full circle, "You formed your own opinion of him before today, did you not? He has his reasons for how he feels, and you have yours. You must not let them get in the way of your studies."

"I'm not the one who killed his uncle, though!" He said, anger seeping back into his voice with furrowed brows. Taylyn's eyes turned back in front of her as she made a sound of agreement.

"While that is true, there are two sides to every story. I saw no intentional ill-will in his confession earlier. I believe him when he swore that was the truth."

Senick's stomach dropped as he realized he hadn't paid enough attention to his surroundings as they stopped in front of a door. It looked like the doorframe had been sung together, black vines with green thorns wrapped around and through the stone framing as if to ward off potential trespassers. It was obviously elvish, but not a shape nor design he had ever seen near Ceunon.

The dramatic display of personalization didn't go unnoticed by Senick. This was obviously Radi's chambers. Taylyn followed Senick's gaze up to the top of the door with a heavy sigh. He misunderstood the sigh as frustration, his own feelings priming him to make the assumption. Taylyn's sigh had been out of longing, only wanting to return to Radi and have him finish his tale. The past several days were nowhere near long enough to satisfy her overdue dose of Radi's company; including getting more information on tonight's news.

"I know-knew my uncle. He was never cowardly or anything. He had such a way with words, he could convince a blind man that it was in his best interest to buy spectacles. When I started reading, he taught me how to read glyphs for the ancient language so I could have the edge of knowing something most people don't. I never knew I'd be good at it. Before I knew it, I could reach out," Senick's hands extended, grabbing an invisible item, "and sense what people thought without them knowing it. He's the reason why I was sent here, and what cruel god would have me study under the elf who killed him?"

A heavy weight seemed to lift from Senick shoulders as his eyes glistened lightly in the dimming daylight. He hadn't eaten for several hours, but sleep was all he wanted right now.

Taylyn took his body language as a sign to lead him to his own room. Her hands moved to lock behind her back as they walked through the large hallway, "I would not doubt Radi is thinking similar thoughts. You two have that in common, at least." She smiled. He scoffed, a small tone of humor creeping into his own face. With a shrug, he gave her a small smile, the unshed tears gone.

"Maybe, but at least my ears look better." He said with a half-chuckle. Taylyn hummed a neutral reply, taking the joke for what it was; a joke. She knew Radi would be livid if Senick mentioned them. She stopped again in front of Senick's new room. He seemed surprised at how close it was to Radi's. They had only been walking for a couple of minutes from Radi's room to get to his.

"About his ears, I would ask that you do not bring the topic up with him. At least, not for awhile. It's a sensitive subject."He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She smiled, her refusal to answer unwavering as she motioned to his door. "This is your quarters, young Senick. Radi will expect you to be ready for tomorrow's lesson shortly after the morning sun is awake. He's an early riser."

Senick sighed, but thanked her. He was normally a night owl, often missing the first meal of the day because he stayed up so late.

Without further comment, Taylyn walked back toward Radi's room and Senick opened the door. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	10. Harsh Education

I knocked on the door to his room loud enough to make certain he heard, but not so loud to incite unwanted attention from those strolling past. Maelorum was now starting to awaken, and I greeted him while I waited for Senick to come open the door.

 _Sleep well?_ I asked. I could feel him yawn cutely as he stretched. He nodded mentally.

 _Very much, so._ He started to stand when the door in front of me opened to the poorly groomed head of my student. I frowned in irritation. Either he had made no attempt to look presentable, or he had just woken up. The sluggish man scratched at his stubble apologetically. Before he could explain himself, I brought my hand up to the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Make yourself presentable, and meet me on the ground floor next to the stairs." When he hesitated behind the door, I looked up at him from the stones below me and spoke a little sharper, "With haste, Senick."

My words suddenly spurred him into action, forgetting to shut his door as he ran to find suitable clothing. After a moment of hearing him fumble around in the early morning light, I shut the door and walked to where we would be meeting.

 _What are you planning to do today, Maelorum?_ I asked, hoping to distract myself from my own growing displeasure at my student's first day. I could almost hear Maelorum's rumbling laughter at my situation through the walls.

 _Ignant and I are going to be hunting._ He clarified. I growled at myself at the information. How could I not know? He had spent the whole morning thinking about it, apparently, as he sent me his memories of how it was being planned. Another question came to my mind.

 _How long have they been in Ilirea?_ I asked incredulously. _How could I not notice their arrival?_ My thought repeated. Ignant was relatively large, and it was hardly easy to miss seeing her amber scales contrasting against the light blue sky. I could remember at least 4 occasions in which I saw Glaedr stretch his wings, and I had yet to meet with him since returning.

 _They arrived yesterday._ His understanding at my lack of knowledge about their arrival comforted me. I could hear him take flight from inside of the enormous building I was walking through. With a final thought, I wished him luck in a good hunt. He mirrored my thought, adding.

 _And you as well, O patient teacher of mortals._ His words made me scoff in mild humor. I would need as much patience as I could muster for this particular man. I could only stand in my own swirl of thoughts while I waited for Senick to meet with me.

* * *

"How old are you?" I asked, genuinely curious. He smiled at my sudden lack of hostility. After he made it downstairs, I led us to the private gardens; their treasures peacefully displayed. Today was about learning his level of skill, and breaking the ice.

"I had my 23rd birthday a few months ago. What about you? I know elves age differently." He replied. I swallowed my pride and answered honestly.

"I was conceived in the year 7206." My answer made him choke on his tea. As his coughing died down, I took another sip of my own drink; savoring the flavor. Oh, how I missed the taste.

"That's what, 600 and some-odd years ago?" His incredulous expression made me 'hmm' in response as I swallowed the delightful mouthful.

"658." I corrected him softly. I did my best to hide the small smile that graced my lips from my drink. He would be unable to see it from behind my cup.

"Was it different?" He asked, curious. I nodded softly, remembering Laudra asking me very similar questions when she was first bonded with Ignant. Though I was not her teacher for becoming a Shur'tugal, it never stopped her from gravitating toward me. At first, I had been uncomfortable at her persistence, and eventually the awkwardness passed and I tutored her when she needed guidance.

I had an inkling as to why she always tried to impress me, and the possibilities were revolting to say the least. Either she had a crush on me, or she could unconsciously remember me from before her father died. Again, if lust or familiar comfort drew her to me, I felt no reciprocity in it.

Senick paused, gathering his thoughts. Before he could ask his next one, I answered it for him. "No, I cannot die from old age." He nodded, accepting the answer.

He finished the last of his tea and I looked down at my still almost-full cup. I didn't want to leave the tea in my hand to get cold, so I instructed him from where we sat.

"How much experience do you have with the ancient language?" I asked, reading his face. He shrugged.

"I can read most words, though I'm more familiar with the ones involving trades…" Something made his sentence trail off, and I waited for him to continue. "I know a couple of things by ear, but nowhere near the level of skill to converse."

I nodded, dissatisfied. I wasn't looking forward to teaching him my language. Vocabulary, grammar, _rules_ … the thought made me shiver. My next question followed shortly after, "And your skill with magic?" I hoped he would give me the answer I prefered, but as his sudden shyness led on, it was minimal.

"I, er, I can see into peoples' minds; read their thoughts." He admitted. As if an idea occurred to him, I felt his mind extend to tentatively touch mine. I immediately put my guard up, and he recoiled in surprise at my response. My teeth clenched at the action, my words dangerously low.

"Do _not_ do that again. Invading another's mind is rude and reflects poorly on your honor. Only communicate that way with your closest friends and trusted companions with their permission." I chastised. His eyes were filled with apology, as though he had been caught commiting a damning offense. I took a deep breath, retraining myself. When I calmed down, I looked over to the garden next to us. He would need to learn that lesson anyway, and it would do him well to learn it early. "You've likely wondered why my kin do not eat meat." My change of subject was met with his silent nod.

"They don't like using animals to sustain themselves." He said, remembering a past experience. I nodded once curtly.

"It is time you understand why." I said, pointing to the bushes. He looked at me in confusion. "Go sit and still your mind. Let your thoughts focus on your surroundings. The rest will present itself afterword." I explained. His hand set his cup down as he rose to go sit the short distance away. He looked at the exposed ground and sat with his legs crossed as he faced the bush.

I closed my eyes, proud to accomplish some semblance of quiet in today's lesson. As if my thought challenged him, his voice broke the silence.

"How will I know when I'm finished?" He asked. I opened one eye at him in slight annoyance. He had turned his upper body to look back at me. I closed my eye and answered.

"When you can tell me why the elves do not partake in the consumption of living creatures." I stated matter-of-factly. I heard him resume his previous position, and we spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon in our lesson. I heard his stomach growl as he fought to finish his lesson. I had kept my eyes closed, though I could sense him trying to hard to please me. It didn't take me to reach out with my own mind to feel him tensed in frustration. A few minutes later, I told him to come back to me.

"It is time to eat and stretch your muscles." I said, standing. My own legs were grateful for the movement. It surprised me when he shook his head in small defiance.

"I still don't know why elves don't eat meat." He countered. I walked over to him and my voice came out harsher than I had intended.

"Perhaps, but you still need to eat in order to sustain yourself." I argued. He opened his eyes and squinted at the unforgiving light of the sun. He huffed and followed me to the dining hall.

Elves and humans bustled about, a line extending before us as an obstacle to receive food. I stopped at the end with Senick behind me. I turned around to face him, catching his fascination at the amount of people. My arms folded defensively, as I attempted to ignore the people behind me.

"You don't like people, do you?" He observed. I clenched my teeth and remained silent. He took that as my answer, and I opened my mouth to deny it.

"I merely dislike the chaos of the midday meal." I countered. He gave me a sympathetic smile. Senick looked behind me at something, but I forced myself to look back at the gardens outside. He pointed behind me, to my right, trying to get my attention. After a moment of refusal, I gave in and followed his gaze.

"I think she wants you to go to her." His suggestion reiterated itself as I caught Laudra and Taylyn each carrying plates. I would have scowled if I had the heart. They were obviously bringing us food. My eyes were on Taylyn's friendly gaze, and she tilted her head for us to follow. Without hesitation, my legs moved to the command and I heard Senick jog to catch up at my sudden movement.

When we finally found a peaceful area, I could feel myself visibly relax. I gave Taylyn a small look of appreciation, and she replied back with a happy smile at my gratitude. Taylyn handed me the plate she had made for me, and I eyed it, suddenly hungry. She knew me too well. Laudra gave her extra one to Senick, realizing why she had been given the revolting meat and potatoes.

He grabbed it with a quiet 'thank you' and we all sat down at the most secluded table available. No one ate as the two humans sized each other up awkwardly. Laudra spoke first.

"Kvetha, Radi, and…?" She greeted, not knowing who had tagged along with us. I introduced him as politely as I could in front of Taylyn.

"This is Senick, I'm instructing him in magic." I managed. Laudra seemed pleasantly surprised at the notion.

"Oh, well, I hope you enjoy your studies under Radi, Senick. He's a tough nut to crack, but he'll come around." She said as she extended her hand in a physical offer. He nodded in acknowledgement and shook her hand with a somewhat shy smile of his own. She continued, "We met in Ceunon, at the feast."

I picked up my utensil and stared at my food, wanting to eat alone. Taylyn interrupted my thoughts by striking a conversation with me.

"Radi, how is Maelorum today?" She asked. Laudra began to eat, and Senick glanced down at his plate, feeling out of place. I watched him for a moment before answering.

"He is hunting with Ignant at the moment. Were you wanting to speak with him?" I asked back. She made a look of disgust.

"No, not today. His breath is horrendous after hunting." She said, glancing at Senick's plate as if his food reminded her of her reason for avoiding Maelorum today. I immediately made the connection, wanting to bring today's lesson with Senick full-circle.

"Senick spent the morning asking himself why you do not eat meat." Senick's eyes shot up from his meal to me at my mention of him. He hadn't touched his food, I noticed, he was just moving it around with a look of disgust. It was clear he had passed today's lesson, judging by the pained look in his eyes. Taylyn's eyes bored into my head while I kept my smirk hidden.

"You couldn't _tell_ him? Instead you force him to find out himself?" Her anger surprised me, and I felt Laudra's eyes flicker from me, to Taylyn, and then again to Senick awkwardly. I lifted an eyebrow in deliberation at her tone. It was protective, yet accusatory.

"Yes, he would have figured it out eventually. Better to learn the lesson early than to stumble upon it later." I defended myself. She sent me daggers from across the table and I looked back at her, unwavering in my position. To my surprise, she grabbed his plate and switched it with mine. My sternness was replaced by my own glare.

"If you will not give him the respect, I will." She said stiffly. I narrowed my eyes at her in defiance. If she was so wise, she should be teaching him instead of me. I spoke before thinking.

"Which one of us is the Shur'tugal? I would not do something if he could not learn from it." I barked back sharply. She scoffed in disbelief, offended, and stood; taking her meal with her. Part of me felt bad for making her angry, knowing I should not have said those words... Actually, all of me turned guilty at the harsh retort. The two humans I sat next to avoided looking at me, sensing my impending wrath and likely not wanting to provoke it.

One look back down at my food, and I cursed under my breath, "Faen den.*" I growled, leaving my plate to chase after Taylyn. I easily caught up with her as she stomped to her quarters.

"Taylyn-" I started, but she cut me off before I could finish. I wasn't expecting her to turn around, and I certainly wasn't expecting her to throw her plate of salad at my chest in unbridled rage. The wooden platter stung my chest from the force, but her face of unshed tears tears hurt infinitely more. The sound of the wood hitting the stone flooring echoed throughout the hall.

" _Do not speak._ " she spat dangerously. I felt my heart drop at the spell. Even if I tried, I could not bring myself to respond. My mouth closed against my will, and she quickly ended the spell; seeing that I got her message clearly. She continued, "How _dare_ you say that? Insult me publicly like that? I understand you are unhappy with your situation, but you know better than to deflect your bitterness at me."

I stood there frozen, despite my physical ability to move. She huffed and turned to walk to her room. After my shock wore off, I let out a long sigh as I picked up wasted food.

On my way back to Senick, he was finishing the last of the salad Taylyn traded to him. I grabbed my abandoned food, and sat down calmly. Laudra and Senick returned to ignoring me. With a forceful apology, I spoke to both of them.

"I hope you can excuse my poor attitude earlier, it was disrespectful of me." I said quietly. Laudra took it in stride, giving me a small smile in acceptance. When I looked over at Senick, he seemed to take longer to consider my apology.

I stop myself from saying anything else I would regret, I stacked my and Taylyn's uneaten food together and stood again. I decided Senick had enough to think about for the day.

"I am sure you would like much-needed break from today's events. Take the rest of the day to yourself; explore the city, relax." I said, walking away. After a couple of steps, I looked back to Senick's delight at the newfound freedom I gave him, "And Senick?"

He looked back to me, worried he did something wrong. I attempted to sound lighthearted in my mood, "Do not make me wait for you to be presentable again tomorrow." He nodded seriously. I walked away, mentally grumbling about how I would need to brave the dining hall to return the uneaten food.

 **AN: *Faen den would be my attempt at trying to make a curse word/phrase in the Ancient Language, lol. I was going for a "Damn it" sort of thing with that one.**


	11. No Rest for the Wicked

**AN: Two chapters in one day! I'll be taking tomorrow of for Mother's day. It's my mom's death-versary (funny how that worked out, isn't it?) so I'm gonna be taking the day off. On a much lighter note, this was my favorite chapter to write so far. So much stuff happens, and I really feel honored that you guys have beared with me so far. It may seem like I've strayed from what the summary describes, but don't worry, you'll learn soon enough. For now, enjoy the journey!**

Senick waved Taylyn over politely, and the friendly elf walked over, heartlessly forgetting where she was planning to go.

"Kvetha, Taylyn. I had some questions about my teacher, Radi. They're important to helping me in my lessons." He rubbed his eyes tiredly from a long night of studying. Radi had been a very strict teacher, expecting Senick to learn more than he could handle in the short time he was allotted.

"I'd be happy to help you, young Senick." Her eyes took note of how drained he was.

"Why does Radi treat me so horribly? Is it something I did to offend him? If so, I'd like to know what I can do to make it better. I feel like I'm always at a disadvantage for my lessons before we even begin." He asked.

"If his teachings are too difficult-"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that whenever I feel accomplished, he immediately finds some way to downplay it. I could understand him being serious about my lessons, but he tends to be very mechanical toward me as a person. I've seen him around you and Laudra, and he just gets stone cold to me."

"Perhaps he is hard on you to prepare you for the challenges you will encounter outside of these walls."

"I don't know, it seems like he hates me, and I don't know how to make him not hate me. I don't see him treat Laudra that way when she speak with him."

"Radi is not fond of humans, but that should not be interfering with his teachings." Her mouth turned down in a frown, obviously planning to bring it up with Radi later. Had he not learned anything over the last couple of months? Senick backtracked.

"Wait, why doesn't he like humans?" The events at Ceunon came to his attention. He didn't think Radi's coldness extended to humans in general, but now that Taylyn had mentioned it; the notion wasn't too farfetched. Senick had a knack for observation, and he could tell Radi was uncomfortable at the feast in Ceunon, and when they went to get their midday meal, Radi looked like he wanted to run away. Senick second-guessed himself. Was he afraid of humans? That was impossible, he was a dragon rider! There was no way he could be fearful of anything. Even a dragon would seem like a kitten if you lived with one in your head all of the time.

"I…" Taylyn bit her tongue, changing her words before speaking, "cannot say. I can, however, tell you of a book in which the description of all events and situations involving the riders. In the library, you'll find said book. It may help you find the answers you seek." She looked at him with a level of regretfulness beyond his comprehension. She gave him a sad smile as he rolled his blood-shot eyes at the prospect.

 _Great, more reading._ He thought. Taylyn bowed, excusing herself and he thanked her for her help. On his way to the library, he mentally searched its contents for the right category the book would be under. Senick had to thank Radi for this, at least. Without the elf's constant barrage of giving him things to look up, Senick would not have been so intimately knowledgeable about the towering shelves of books he had access to.

It still took him awhile to find a relatively promising book. He admired its versatility. Pages could be added in the middle, making it perfect for updated information and discarding outdated passages. He was also grateful at how easy it was to find Radi's name. His excitement diminished quickly as he read Radi's section.

Radi, born in Ilia Feon in 7207. Bonded with the dragon Maelorum in 7227.

The rest of the page had been torn out. And not just that page, but the two pages after it were completely gone. Worry seeped into Senick's stomach, and he tenderly turned the pages around it, hoping they had only fallen out in his haste to find Radi's name. When his search yielded no positive results, he could only come up with one conclusion.

Radi had purposely ripped them from the book. It was the only reason Senick could think of that would explain why they were missing. He was also sure someone would have noticed the pages missing when they edited the book. Once he shut it, he was surprised he couldn't see the slight indent left in the top and bottom that signaled the theft earlier.

Senick chewed on his lip a little as he devised a plan. All he wanted to do was understand his teacher, why was the elf so hard-pressed to not open up to him? If his previous attempts to learn about Radi as a person had been met with a stern look or diversion in conversation, then he would need to use a more subtle avenue.

Luckily, Senick had to pass Radi's chambers whenever he went to bed after a long day, and today Radi was unable to teach him; to Senick's delight. They had been going over magical wards for the past few days. Radi's room had none, and picking a lock would be easy. He could slip in, find what he was looking for, put everything back, and be out before Radi would be finished with his meeting. All that he knew was that Radi was being summoned by the council to discuss some issue in the forests or whatnot.

Senick was nervous, his anxiety at the possibility of being caught made his heart flutter, but his desire to get to the truth was propelling him out of the library and to Radi's room.

* * *

Radi reached for the doorknob of his room, but his hand froze; instantly alert. Someone had entered the rider's chambers without permission; the slightly opened door kept cracked for easy retreat. The voice of a man quietly whispered in disbelief at something. The words were unintelligible, but their meaning was clear. The man was learning something he knew he shouldn't be looking into.

The door opened silently as Radi walked in, livid. Senick faced away from the door, his head lowered over the desk covered in papers. The late afternoon rays of sunlight shone onto the desk, giving it a glow in the otherwise shadowed surroundings. It took all of Radi's strength to not attack the man for the trespass.

"What are you doing in my private chambers?" The elf spoke sharply, a mix of complete shock, horror, and stress. Senick jumped around in surprise, instinctively placing the documents behind him as if he weren't reading them. Senick's eyes replied with fear. Radi had stiffened up, furious that after all of his efforts, it was all forfeit, as he understood what pages Senick held from his view. The trouble he had gone through to hide their words from the world, from Taylyn…

"I-I was trying to, um, understand you?" He fumbled out, his cheeks growing red with embarrassment, followed by a paleness as his situation dawned on him. He had been caught, and there would be no escaping Radi's wrath.

"I warned you to stop digging…" Radi's face screamed in remembered fear and the only thing Senick could see was the elf's utter sense of betrayal. He hadn't known Radi to put any trust into him, and there was no way Radi could feel betrayed without some establishment of trust. "You're just as I thought; as bad as the rest of your kind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Senick growled, regaining some level of defense. Radi's eyes flickered dangerously at the protest.

"It means what I said. You cannot hold back your instinct for meddling. You're willing to invade _my_ privacy to answer questions I would never tell you." Radi crossed the room to Senick, his body prepared to physically throw the young man out if he spoke another word. Senick's composure melted as he approached and he mentally geared himself to be reprimanded.

With a stiff finger, Radi pointed to the door, his canines bared.

"Get out." He growled, seething. Senick dropped the papers he was investigating behind him, rushing away from the upset elf. His legs felt like jelly as he quickly made his way to the door. His need to apologise bubbled over, and he paused.

"I'm sor-" Senick started.

Radi interrupted him with a loud order, almost as if it were a warcry. Senick's face paled at his teacher as the elf exclaimed in the ancient language.

" _Get out!_ "

Almost of his own accord, his legs turned around and he walked the final steps to leave. As he crossed the threshold, Radi yelled another word he hadn't learned yet; the door slamming closed behind him.

Senick's knees buckled as he panted from fear. He had never seen anyone so angry at him. He could barely hear the hurried footsteps making their way to him. An unfamiliar voice calmed him, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

"Shh, it's alright, you're fine." She said. A loud crash echoed from the room behind him, and there was muffled words he hadn't heard yet. However, if he were to guess, they were empty curses. The woman who held him pulled him up, trying to move them away from the door. "Come on, let's get you some food."

Senick nodded shakily, trying to pull himself together.

* * *

The next morning, Laudra sat next to Senick and nudged him from under the table. She had spent most of her night comforting him, and this morning they met again. Laudra decided to accompany him to his midday meal with a friendly offer. Senick happily agreed; grateful for someone to talk to.

"Stop staring, he'll catch you." She whispered. Senick forced himself to look down at his uneaten plate of food.

"It's hard not to, though. Now that I know what happened…" He admitted. She looked at him apologetically.

"I know, but it's rude, and you don't want to make him angrier than he already is." She said, and Senick could tell she knew what he now knew. The shared knowledge gave him comfort, knowing he had someone to talk to if he needed to.

Across the room, Radi was picking lazily at his own salad, not paying attention to what Taylyn was animatedly talking about. She seemed to notice his downtrodden demeanor, and was attempting to bring him out of it. The male elf sat stiffly at something that had happened between him and Senick, she knew. On several occasions, she had glanced over to him and Laudra, only to find the man staring at Radi with a silent apology and desire to make amends.

Radi had given Taylyn the silent treatment on occasion, and she knew the only thing to do was wait until his emotions subsided before addressing it. Of all of the elves she knew, Radi was the only one to remind her of a snail at times; its instinct to retreat to its shell when poked. Taylyn hated when he was in this level of self-preservation. Even Maelorum avoided Radi when he was like this.

It had been half an hour of her saying random words, in sentences no one would be able to understand, before his expression turned confused. He looked up from his brooding to raise an eyebrow in question at her. In their mother tongue, he finally spoke.

"What jibberish are you saying?" He asked. She gave him a triumphant grin.

"It is about time you figured it out." She replied.

"Figured what out?"

"That I will not be ignored so easily." She finished. He visibly flinched. His intention was not to ignore her; he was only a victim of his own thoughts. Not only was he still aggravated by Senick's intrusion yesterday, but he hadn't slept after the nightmare he had last night. Maelorum all but slept through the horrors of Radi's dreams. Radi, however, had woken up in a cold sweat; his muscles spasming at how tightly he had curled in on himself during the horrible experience.

It didn't help that the room was still unrecognizable from his outburst. Radi's temper was a beast to be reckoned with, and the only two human-designed structures he possessed had been destroyed in his fit. Radi could only spend his morning chastising himself for letting it loose in Senick's presence. He should not have acted so immaturely toward his student, even if he still wanted to grace the man with the full force of his fist.

Taylyn's fingers snapped sharply and Radi blinked back at her, silently apologising. She glanced behind Radi at the two humans. This time, Laudra had been the one staring, and she quickly ducked her head back to her food with red cheeks and quiet whispers at Senick. Taylyn smiled at the sight. Though Radi was acting childish at the moment, the _real_ children were adorable in their curiosity.

"What troubles you?" She pressed, realizing she would get nowhere with being passive about the obvious tension rolling off him. It almost hurt her to see him so lacking in energy, yet she could sense restraint in his posture like he was holding back. It perplexed her to no end and her worry was growing.

Radi only grunted his refusal to answer; looking down at the fork in his hand. Taylyn would not be so easily placated. She leaned down, her face trying to earn his eye contact. He sensed her intent and avoided her gaze.

"You know you can confide in me, elda-vinr." She whispered, hoping he would open up. His eyes closed painfully and her worry increased. Nothing Senick could have said would warrant this kind of reaction. The man and Radi may have had an unpleasant exchange, but Taylyn could tell it was not what ate at him in this moment.

"I had a dream in which you tortured me." The pain in his voice was raw, and he was clearly reliving the nightmare. Taylyn immediately moved to sit next to him, forgetting about her curiosity at Senick. She put her arms around him in a protective barrier. He leaned into her, his untouched food also forgotten. Taylyn sang to him quietly through his mind. Her calming scent enveloped him as his head fit into her shoulder perfectly.

They hadn't shared thoughts in decades. Yet, despite the lack of routine in it, he let her words drown out all other feelings that had been plaguing him from the previous night. Soon, he forgot about what his dream had been about, and he realized with a stunned pause that she was weaving a spell. The spell was relatively complex in structure, but simple in concept. She was erasing the dream he woke up from. The events of the previous day were left untouched. After a minute, he found himself returning to his normal sense of annoyance at Senick; though it had been less clouded as before.

Radi could still remember what happened, but he no longer felt the weight of self-loathing on his shoulders from it. He didn't care that Taylyn now knew everything that had happened, saw his pent-up frustration being exposed before being bottled back up, felt his twisted sense of glee at frightening Senick.

Without him realizing it, his eyes had closed on their own, and Taylyn stopped her spell in slight surprise when his fork fell out of his hand into the plate with a small 'tink'. She was so focused on making sure she made no mistakes in her casting, that Radi's now limp body threatened to buckle into any direction. She knew he was tired, but the extent was now evident in his even breaths.

She couldn't help but make a light giggle at her situation; albeit a now drained giggle. The spell took an unusually large chunk of her strength to perform. In her defense, Radi had a lot of thoughts on his mind. Too many for her to lessen all of them, but she managed to work her magic in mysterious ways. She was happy that it succeeded, not so happy that it worked so well as his arm fell into his lap.

"Are… are they a couple?" Senick asked, watching Taylyn and Radi's backs with a raised eyebrow. Laudra glanced over at them after Senick's mention, and snickered.

"If they are, it's about time." She said with a laugh. Senick grinned, and wagged his eyebrows suggestively when Laudra looked back at him. She shook her head, laughing harder.

"I… didn't need that image in my head… thank you very much." She managed between laughs.

With her mind, Taylyn called to Laudra, who was in the middle of a conversation with Senick. Laudra immediately looked from Radi's awkward lean into the female elf to Taylyn across the room. Very few people were between them, giving both pairs a comfortable level of privacy and line of sight.

 _Is… everything okay?_ Laudra asked, hoping everything was fine. Senick noticed Laudra's sudden seriousness, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he took the last few bites of his food.

 _Yes, but I need your help… Could you assist me in bringing Radi to my room? He fell asleep._ Taylyn asked uncharacteristically sheepish. Laudra could also feel Taylyn's exhaustion in her mind.

Without a second thought, Laudra excused herself to walk over to Taylyn. Senick watched her, unblinking, as his confusion grew. Once Laudra reached Taylyn, she took Radi's free arm and bent down to wrap it around her shoulder. Taylyn did the same on his other side.

Senick's stomach dropped as he realized Radi was unconscious. He jumped up, wanting to find out why.

Taylyn whispered her thanks to Laudra as Senick's footfalls approached. He immediately questioned Taylyn.

"Is he okay? What happened?" He asked. Taylyn gave him a weak smile, assuring him that Radi was fine.

"No need to worry, he's just exhausted from a troubled night's sleep." She explained. Senick felt infinitely more guilty at yesterday's incursion. He broke into Radi's room looking for answers, and Radi must have been so upset, he couldn't sleep. Senick felt like he was going to lose his lunch, and Laudra caught his green stare.

"If you're going to hurl, find a bucket. I have a weak stomach for that sort of thing." She warned with a nervous eye. Radi was heavier than she expected, and she wondered how Taylyn was supporting him if she was as tired as Laudra suspected.

With a start, Laudra remembered where they were heading, and she smirked atTaylyn.

"So, _your_ room, huh?" She mimicked Senick's earlier eyebrow motions, though it was a little more difficult to do. She didn't know how his facial muscles could do the motion so fluidly.

Taylyn understood Laudra's meaning and repositioned her shoulder to get a better grip on Radi's slippery form. She made sure to do it tenderly, however, so as to not jolt his head painfully. Radi nodded in slumber, his hair covering his face loosely. Every other step, his head would sway to one side and again to the other as Laudra and Taylyn's awkward gait tilted him.

"Yes, my room, unless you and Senick plan on dragging him up three floors." She teased. Laudra looked back at the stone below them to avoid tripping. Senick shadowed behind them, listening quietly until his name was mentioned.

"Your room is fine… Do either of you want some help?" He offered. They both answered at the same time.

"No, thank you."

"We have him just fine, young Senick." He nodded, looking around for something to talk about as they shuffled down the hall. Several elves had paused at the connected trio with worry and curiosity. Senick smiled at them, quelling their thoughts. At a few of them, he found himself giving physical signs of ease, such as the occasional 'thumbs up' and 'drinking motions' in reference to over-drinking. At the very least, if anyone talked about Radi, it would be a joke in passing instead of whispers of worry at his health.

Eventually, he worked up enough courage to ask Taylyn about what he and Laudra were discussing earlier.

"So… Are you two a couple now?" He asked, knowing -yet still hoping- Taylyn wouldn't consider the question too forward or 'forbidden'. He thought Taylyn would appreciate the straightforwardness. No misunderstood meanings, no hidden agendas, just good old-fashioned information seeking.

He jumped in front of the trio, opening the door for them. As they walked in, he took note of how similar the layout of her room was to Radi's. In fact, they practically mirrored each other. While Radi's color palate was blacks, dark browns, and greens, Taylyn's choice of colors were soft greys, pale greens, and light oaks.

His face scrunched up at the comparisons. Was there anything that didn't convince him that the two elves were practically opposites in every way? If he didn't know any better, he would say they were soul mates. Or twins. Taylyn hadn't answered his question yet.

She and Laudra set Radi on the perfectly made bed and Taylyn took in a much needed breath. Laudra's own intake followed hers half a second later. Looking down at Radi's peaceful face, she forced herself to not forget the two humans who watched her questioningly.

It was then that she realized she had never answered Senick, "You humans and your need to know these things." She said as playfully as she could in her weary state. Laudra accepted that as an answer, and pulled Senick with her out of the room as he admired it. He nearly tripped, too engrossed at the images sung into the ceiling. The large room really did mirror Radi's, the only structural difference was the lack of a dragon perch. Where there would have been one, was the wall that connected to the ceiling's image.

It was the image of two dragon eggs, held by two figures. One elf in the picture, was obviously Radi with his unscarred ears. He held a black dragon egg; lightning-like veins of green scattered throughout it. He stood with the egg extended outward to the other elf, just as she held her own egg out to him.

The female elf's egg was decorated in greys and pale greens. The exact same shade of Taylyn's room decor, Senick noted. Surrounding the image were trees, and the sun shown only on Radi, while the moon shown only on Taylyn.

Senick didn't get a chance to read what the glyphs said before he felt Laudra's tugging on his arm. Before he knew it, she had shut the door with them outside. He could only stare at the door in shock.

 _Taylyn's a rider?_ The sentence repeated itself over and over in his mind, as if asking himself again would yield an answer. He couldn't remember seeing her gedwey ignasia, but then again, he was never looking for it either. He hadn't seen another dragon with her, and like he remembered from his brief time in her room, there was no room to house a dragon.

He looked over to Laudra for answers. She closed her eyes as if reading his mind. There would be no placating him, and she groaned at the long day still ahead of her. The only solace was that Ignant would be waiting for her at the end of the day and their nightly routine of memory sharing would brighten each other's day.


	12. Cur Hedvey Rawn, Mica

**AN: This chapter's pretty dark, and I raised the story's rating to M because of it. One can never be too sure. Next chapter's more plot-driven. This one was mostly to provide context/filler. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

I sighed, surprisingly comfortable under my blanket. I could feel the morning sun creeping up through the window behind me, but something about it was odd. Was the sun rising in the west? As I reached out to question Maelorum, I could feel him still sleeping, so I kept my inquiry to myself. I felt odd, and I briefly thought back to the morning sun's location. My hands rubbed the sleep from my eyes and I opened them like I normally did.

My room, however, was not my room. Why was I in Taylyn's room? I felt her unmistakable giggle next to me. I looked over, and she was laying on the blanket next to me, though about an arm's length away. She had been watching me sleep. I closed my eyes slowly and hoped that when I opened them again, this would just be another dream.

"No, I'm definitely awake." I whispered, still confused. I opened my eyes to see her artwork-imbued ceiling. I never liked it, but she insisted it had given her strength when she needed it. To me, it was just a reminder of a time I could never forget.

"Indeed, you are." she said. My eyes looked back over to her again.

"Stop that." I grumbled softly. She smiled widely, playing a fool.

"Stop what?"

"You know I hate being watched in my sleep." I clarified, looking back up at the depressing ceiling. Even though I looked up at it, I only wanted to look at anything _but_ it. That was difficult to do while on my back, and my body was too tired to have the strength to move. In defeat, I closed my eyes. Taylyn hummed.

"I distinctly remember you giving me permission a long time ago." She stated in her defense. I did my best to counter.

"Perhaps, but as you can clearly see, I am not sleeping." I argued lightly, slurring. I could feel her grin from here.

"You are not awake, either." I laid there, still feeling groggy. If I were to admit it, she was right. I could feel my mind drifting back into the soft darkness, and I didn't want that. Not when I wanted to spent my waking moments with Taylyn's infectious optimism. I forced my eyes open against their will, earning me a laugh. It woke me up a bit, and I smiled, feeling accomplished at my small victory.

I did my best to sit up, feeling very lightheaded. Why was I feeling lightheaded?

"Did you drug me?" I accused, though it was a horrible attempt at sounding clear-headed. I held my head in my palm, hoping the room would stop spinning. I felt the bed shift as she left my side to her desk.

"You were restless, so I gave you tea." She explained. For the first time in decades, I heard myself genuinely laugh.

"One minute, I'm in the dining hall, and the next, I'm waking up in your bed, drugged out of my mind." I said, another chuckle following my statement. I heard her walk over to my side of the room. Next to me was a small table, which held a cup. She picked it up and pursed her lips as she looked at it.

"Perhaps I put too much wild lettuce in the tea." She mumbled, walking away. I flopped back into the bed, my lightheadedness slowly calming back down. I let out a soft grunt as my back hit the thick pillows.

"Remind me to never pass out in your presence again." I managed, though it was difficult to keep the words from melding together. The common tongue was easier to speak, but the words were harder to remember, and I ended up speaking both languages in the same sentence. Taylyn laughed again.

"I prefer you like this." She admitted, sitting down at her table. "So carefree." I could feel her eyes on me, despite me closing mine again. I meant to point at her sternly, but I may have just looked like a drunk fool.

" _You_ did this to me, you beautiful alchemist of a witch's apprentice…" I forgot what I had wanted to say, too foggy to think that far enough ahead. She laughed more heartily this time at my mix of jibberish-infused accusation.

"I would let you continue, but I should inform your student that you are in no condition to teach today." She decided, a hint of sadness on her words of duty. I looked over to her from behind my eyelids, forgetting how to move them so I could see her. I heard the door open, and I figured out that she was leaving.

"No, come back here, I'm not finished yelling at you, Taylyn!" I shouted pathetically. Her laughter echoed happily in my floating mind. Now that I was alone, what was I to do? I didn't want to sleep, I felt like I had done too much of that. Maelorum was still sleeping soundly, so him as a conversationalist was out of the question.

It was then that I noticed my mouth felt like cotton. I made a face at the aftertaste of cinnamon. I thought Taylyn knew I hated cinnamon. What if she gave it to me _because_ she knew I hated cinnamon? My head hurt from thinking too much.

Now that I was alone, what was I to do? There wasn't much I could do with my mind being this fogged. I could, however, attempt to stretch my muscles. With a weak heave, I sat up again. The room spun, but I did my best to counter it. If Taylyn thought to disrupt my daily rituals, I would prove her wrong.

I walked awkwardly to the middle of the room, arms outstretched to keep my balance. Seriously, what did she give me? It was like I consumed a whole keg of wine! At least if it was wine, my mouth would taste better.

I stood straight (as straight as my wobbly legs could manage) and bent down to touch the floor with my palms. I somehow misjudged the angle or distance, and hissed as the rough stone punched my face. The rest of my body quickly followed, and I groaned with my face still connected to the floor.

My hand moved up to rub my cheekbone and eyebrow that had made contact, and I grimaced. I broke the first few layers of skin, and had no way to explain the embarrassing wounds. I pulled myself together and pushed off from the ground. This time, I was much more careful in moving, deciding to just crawl back into the safety of the bed.

Maybe the bruising on my face was merely a figment of my imagination, and Taylyn wouldn't see my mistake. Was it possible to die from embarrassment? My head started hurting again, and I leaned back to relieve some of it.

"Taylyn…" I whined, when it didn't subside. I turned onto my side, facing the door. On the bright side, I no longer felt lightheaded. I did, however, feel sick. I groaned again, calling out louder as if she would hear me, "Taylyn…"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Taylyn, my savior, with a panicked expression. I was too nauseous to laugh. She shut it quickly behind her as he rushed over to me.

"What-" He question was cut off by my unexpected need to empty my stomach. She took a surprised step back, and when I finished, I apologised with stars in my eyes. I tasted acid, and groaned, the action hurting my throat. I hadn't done that in decades. It could have been as long as a century, even. At this moment in time, all I knew was that I didn't want to experience it again for another century.

"Oh, Radi. This is my fault." She said, already cleaning up my mess. It wasn't so difficult to do when you were a master magician like Taylyn. It was then that she noticed my face. She grabbed my chin, turning my head softly for a better look. Her eyebrows raised, questioning me.

"I tried to perform the first level of rimgar." I admitted under her gaze. My words were already feeling less slurred, much to my gratefulness. I was still unable to think to my full ability, but at least I no longer felt miserable. She laughed, the worry replaced by humor.

"How did that work for you?" She asked rhetorically. I answered anyway, deflated.

"Not well."

After a moment of slightly contented peace, I lazily watched her face the door. Something troubled her, but I had no idea how to ask. Her eyes caught me looking, and I did my best to make it seem like I hadn't just been staring at her for the last minute. I saw a smirk on the lower half of her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. When I didn't say anything, she sat on the bed next to my legs. I looked at her curiously to find that she looked sad, but playfully angry.

"What?" I finally asked, curiosity getting the better of me. She sighed, thinking of the words.

"You've hidden something from me, Radi." My defenseless eyes looked away. Now, I was begging for this to be a dream.

"Is that why you drugged me? To bring you an answer?" I asked, hurt at the possibility that she would use such a low excuse to get me to talk. She shook her head in shock at my words.

"No, I would never do that." She defended herself, continuing, "How could you come to that conclusion?" I felt disgust cross my face briefly, before my features relaxed again.

"If Senick would go to such lengths, how can I not?" She shook her head again.

"I am not Senick, Radi. You know me on a much more intimate level." She pressed; her frustration struggling to not seep through her calm demeanor. I took in a deep breath, feeling dizzy again, but not as debilitating. She continued to make whatever argument was on her mind, but I found myself unwilling to understand the meaning of her words.

Her further attempts to get me to speak were futile as I closed my eyes in my headache. Eventually, I could hear her begin to rant in the background of my groundless thoughts.

 _The world faded to black, leaving me to stand in the darkness alone. Except, it wasn't really dark, thanks to my adjusted eyes. I was just in a room, surrounded by stone bricks and the disgusting remnants of a previous cellmate._

 _I felt drained of energy, though not so much that I couldn't move. It was as if I had been cut off from a part of my mind I had previously cherished. My mouth tasted oddly of cinnamon, and I was in desperate need of water to wash the horrible taste from my mouth. In the distant hall of the prison, I heard pained screams from a familiar elf. They rose and fell when she was forced to breathe, but their tone suggested she had been watching someone die in front of her._

 _My legs forced me to stand and get to her, but the bars held strong against my desperate attempt to escape. I was panting from effort when the screaming stopped._

 _A few moments later, and it continued again. I began shouting my own pleas for the torture to end. The deep baritone of a man outside my cell and view shouted for my silence._

" _If I have to listen to you say another word, I'm going to break off one of those bars and feed it to you." He growled. I couldn't care less about his threat, and my pleading turned to anger at how weak I felt. I pulled and pushed against the bars of my cell, searching every inch to find a vulnerability._

 _When her cries finally stopped, I briefly wondered if they had killed her. The thought made my knees buckle in hopelessness. There was nothing I could do, no way for me to avenge her. My hands held onto the bars, and my forehead rested on the back of my hand; defeated._

 _The same man walked over to me from wherever he had been sitting._

" _Your turn." He said mechanically, almost bored. He opened the cell, and I complied; no fight left in me to resist. He pulled me harshly behind him, leading me to the direction I had heard the screaming. A flicker of hope called my name._

" _Radi?" She said. My eyes flashed to her form on my right, leaning heavily on her own bars. I tugged against the man in front of me. All I could manage to think was how happy I was to see her alive, which was immediately followed by sadness at the despair she was drowning in._

" _Taylyn." I said, pulling harder against my chains. He overpowered me easily, despite my whole body fighting him. Taylyn muttered something under her breath, but I couldn't hear it. The man rounded the corner, and I used what little time I had left to look back at her before she was forced from my eyesight._

 _He eventually brought me, still fighting, to a room. There were no windows to the outside world, and it smelled of gore and the air was thick from the lack of fresh air. I nearly choked on its suffocating aroma._

 _I noticed the figures in the room would be around a head shorter than me if I had been standing at my full height. Alas, I could barely manage to walk as my bounds dug painfully into my ankles and wrists._

" _What am I doing here?" I ordered hoarsely. My captor led me to the middle of the room, which made my heart drop. There was a table littered with eggshells and blood. A crumpled grey shape about the size of a cat lay dead on the remains of its former home. Next to it was a black egg, unhatched and on display. What had transpired shocked me out of my daze._

 _Taylyn and I spoke about becoming riders together. We both hoped to protect our homeland from criminals; fighting side by side as we spent our lives in proud servitude. Those dreams had been shattered before me in the form of a red and grey corpse. My eyes shot to the black egg in panic, knowing what happen next._

 _I felt tears fall from my eyes as I began to plead. If not for my sake, for the sake of the innocent protected within. The men stepped forward out of the shadows with twisted looks of pleasure in their eyes. One of them spoke._

" _Quiet, elf! You will regret it if you interrupt our chanting. If you wish to be a dragon rider, you must wait until the incantation is finished." The words he spoke told me it was a lie. He wasn't helping me to fulfill a childhood dream, he only wanted to insure it so he could end an innocent life. Him and the other men began their dark magic. My face paled at the words, knowing I had to do something. The only thing I could think of was to scream and pull at my bounds._

 _I screamed as if my life depended on it, knowing the unhatched dragon's life depended on it. My shouting earned me a rough fist to the temple, forcing me to lose my footing and fall into the dirt with a painful thud. I could hear the chains move as my captor stalked over to my stunned form._

 _My refusal to allow them to continue stood strong, and I forced another furious bout to escape my burning throat. The man who had dragged me to this room held me down, and covered my mouth with his hand. I bit him, hard, my canines tasting blood._

 _He punched me as another man came over to assist him in restraining me. I fought harder against them, somehow able to keep myself awake in their attacks. It didn't take them long to succeed. The first man straddled me, needing to use his whole body to stop my defiance. The second man used his knee to lock my confined wrists. Out of the corner of my blurred vision, he pulled something from his waist._

 _I felt the cold steel of a dagger kiss the tip of my ear. Something hit my gut, and I coughed as the air left my lungs. Above me, one of the men growled with a smile upon his lips. I was too overwhelmed to distinguish which one had said it._

" _This'll teach you to listen!" He said, grabbing a fistful of my hair to pin my head down. A split second later, the steel cut through my ear, and my head turned dizzy at the flood of pain. I struggled to stay awake as they maimed my other ear against my will._

 _I could hear the chanting grow louder, more forceful. The room enveloped us in a black fog, and the odd sensation of numbness in my ears was met with a chilling coldness. Fear crept into my veins as I cried in pain. They were summoning a shade. I had to stop them, but I was bound and unable to form the words to access magic._

 _The men holding me down felt the cold seep into their bodies as well, and I caught the only chance I had at making it out of here alive. The dagger was loose in the man's hand in his momentary distraction, and I used my bloodied teeth to grasp the exposed pommel. The man looked down in surprise, and I snapped my head to the side, using the blade to expose the muscles beneath his neck._

 _Blood blinded me as he fell away, and I slashed at the other man holding me down. I somehow found my mark, as his hands left my shoulders to protect himself. I put as much force into my attack as I could, facing the dagger in his direction and sat up; stabbing at him._

 _He stiffened when the blade dug him, and his body fell motionless next to me. I shivered from the coldness surrounding me and wiped my face as best as I could. My body told me to run, but I looked for the keys on the man who brought me here. As quickly as my exhausted hands could manage, I unlocked my shackles. My shaking body stood, looking for my next victim in fearful rage. A terrifying voice invaded my thoughts, causing me to stumble in surprise._

Kill them. They deserve it. _It said, cackling. Instinctively, I rejected the thought._

 _There must be a way to stop them before it's too late. I reasoned. The voice coaxed me forward in the thick fog. The dagger in my mouth fell to my hands and I caught it clumsily._

Kill them, they deserve it! They are monsters, the humans are monsters, look what they did to you! Kill them, kill them all! _It urged. The voice took control of the only thing I could truely consider my own; my thoughts. I glanced around, numb, and counted. There were 15 of them, it would take time..._

Kill them all! _It repeated. The voice gave me strength in this torture chamber. I knew I had to use its power to its potential, and what better way than to avenge the innocent and punish the humans? I couldn't deny it any longer, and with a final cry, I cut through them one by one. As they fell, the coldness grew weaker. My strength faded, and the voice quieted, though it's words still rang through my mind._

Kill them all! Kill them all. Kill them all…

 _I grabbed the egg, its weight forcing me to hold it in both hands. I took one last look at the lifeless creature on the table._

" _Vengeance before (my) passage, Mica." I swore to him. I held the dagger in my hand awkwardly, while I carried the egg with me back to the prisons in hope of finding Taylyn._

" _Taylyn!" I cried out, hoping she'd give me an answer. A strong hand shook me from an unseen force, shouting in my mind as I limped to her._

" _Radi!" Her voice echoed. I called back, though my feet fell from under my feet as the egg bounced loudly on the stone; unharmed. I hissed as I collided and skid. I felt disoriented, weak, alone, outraged, terrified, hurt. I would never forgive a creature capable of that monstrosity, to take a life so innocent, so pure and to discard it when it no longer served a purpose._

" _Taylyn!" Her voice shook me again. I couldn't move from my state of agony. I could only lie there and weep and cower._

" _Radi, wake up!" She said more forcefully. As much as I wanted to be asleep, I_ was _awake._

"Radi, _wake up!"_ I heard, the words bringing me out of the darkness of the merciless prison. My eyes shot open, phantom pain burned at my ears, and I instinctively jumped away from the hands that had been shaking me awake.

" _You are alright, you are safe, calm down, there is nothing here to fear._ " The familiar voice spoke in the otherwise dark room. A sudden blanket of peace drowned out the fear, the panic, the desire to flee. However, I had managed to knock over something breakable in my initial escape, its shards clawed at my hands while I gave the room a distrustful once-over.

I heard a deep voice in my head, and I cried out, trying to drown it from my mind.

 _Radi, it was only a nightmare._

My hands dug into my scalp as I shouted angrily at the voice that seemed to echo the dangerously similar voice from the shadows. All I wanted was to tear it out in a desperate attempt to take back my own thoughts it had stolen.

" _Get out of my head!_ " I ordered. A sense of worry left my head as the owner of the voice retreated to its own prison with trepidation. I didn't hear the dreadful words of the shadow anymore, the black fog was not here, but despite the words that spoke of peace, safety, security, calm in my ears, I shook from the memories. The cold floor burned into my exposed skin, and I shied away from it; returning to the bed. Taylyn's whispers of comfort sought to relieve me of what I felt. I approached her in a trance, my legs pulling me to her open arms.

I felt Taylyn's soft hands hesitantly console me. What little composure I had shattered, and I sobbed in her embrace until my eyes closed once again.


	13. Punishment

The next two days passed by in a haze. Taylyn and I had acted like my time spent in her room never happened, and I was grateful she wanted to leave it alone. Since my last night there, I felt on-edge whenever I saw them. Even Maelorum had begun to show them contempt, much to my silent agreement.

When he spoke to me, it held a tone of fear, still remembering my outburst. However, it was relieving to know he understood why I snapped at him. I kept apologising, but he wouldn't hear it. To him, it was what it was; the blind fear of still experiencing a nightmare. He was victim to his own, on occasion, so his sympathy was all he gave me.

I was currently walking down the hall to the council so I could step down from being Senick's teacher. I knew I would be unable to keep my head clear enough to do him any good. I could just as easily watch him make a grave mistake during a lesson as I could purposely leave out an important lesson to spite him.

A voice echoed down the hall, grabbing my attention. It was Foriendral's disgusting purr. I attempted to ignore him and kept my eyes ahead. He persisted in his attempt.

"Radi, my sources tell me you have not given your student a lesson in four days." He griped from behind me.

"Foriendral, I do not wish to speak with you." I growled. Despite my quick pace, he quickly matched mine and I clenched my teeth as he walked with me. He gestured to his chest dramatically.

"Oh, Radi, you wound me. I only want to know if you are well. You have seen better years." He insulted in the common tongue. Such offenses against me were a frequent occurrence when we both served on the council; though short as that time was.

"I am perfectly healthy." I said in my mother tongue. I wasn't lying, but he knew I wasn't telling the truth either.

"Why, then, would you avoid your student if you are 'perfectly healthy'?" His tone was thick with mockery. I briefly wondered how he would react with my hand around his neck. He wasn't an elf, and he didn't deserve the respect of one.

"Do not test me, Foriendral." I warned darkly. As if it were a challenge, he chimed back.

"You're obviously not testing your student." He joked arrogantly. In that moment, I no longer needed to wonder as he shrieked in surprise at my deadly grip. He quickly found himself being pushed back into the wall; his head rebounding from the force. An animalistic growl escaped my lips when his hands fought against me. It seemed he never thought I would actually do anything against him.

" _If you annoy me again, I will enjoy tearing you down from the seat I put you on. Your threats to my reputation will not save you this time."_ I promised, my eyes locked on his own pained hazel iris. Despite his struggling, he managed a pathetic nod and I dropped him.

Foriendral fell to the floor, and scurried back the way he came. I let out a deep breath to steady myself. At least the snake would think twice about crossing me.

When I finally reached the council's chamber, my idea to step down as Senicks teacher was momentarily forgotten. Senick was pacing just outside the door. I briefly considered turning around. He hadn't seen me yet, and there was no need for both of us to be here at the same time. Fate shook its head at me on this day, and his eyes somehow decided to look up and his anxious walking halted. I quickly hid the agitation I felt from my quarrel with Foriendral, though he still seemed less than anxious as his eyes met mine.

"Where've you been? I spent the whole day looking for you, but no one would tell me anything." He started. I tilted my head, uncaring at his worry. He couldn't find me, because I didn't _want_ him to find me. Had I known he would be going to the council tonight, I would have postponed my resignation and waited until morning to notify them.

"I had to run some errands." I lied smoothly. He nodded gullibly at my statement. He hesitated to ask another question, but it eventually made its way out of his mouth.

"Am I still your student?" His fear was easy to detect in his posture, though I couldn't tell if it was from my potential answer or at the prospect meeting a new teacher. I couldn't hold back my contemptuous scoff at him.

"I came here to find that out." I said. Senick's eyes lowered at my indignation. He had to have guessed correctly for him to look so defeated. A soft apology floated to my ears and I looked away. Senick should have known better than to put his nose where it didn't belong. My words echoed my thoughts.

"You should have known better self control than to stick your nose in my personal life. Other elves would have you flogged and expelled from Ilirea's privileges." I said, my voice thick with my distaste for such crimes. As I said it, however, the thought of removing him from Ilirea was not an argument I could refuse. It was within my power to do so, all I would need to do was bring the incident to the council's attention, and I _was_ less than a few yards from their doors. Then, the realization that I would need to provide evidence of the crime brought me out of the idea. They would want to hear both sides, and would likely reprimand me for defacing the book.

Senick's head shook in disagreement at something I said, "No, I meant I'm sorry they did that to you. It was monstrous." He looked at me with sympathy, only making me more annoyed.

"I do not want your _pity_." I spat, "Those creatures taught me a valuable lesson; to never trust your disgusting race, for doing so cost the life of an innocent and nearly killed two more. I was happy to end their worthless lives."

Senick's eyes met mine with a fire I had yet to see in him since the night we met. This time, he spoke instead of keeping his words to himself.

"And you would do it again? You would murder a man in cold blood just because the opportunity presented itself? So you could have an excuse for when you get caught? 'I was just defending myself'" He mocked, spitting at the ground between us. I almost laughed at the challenge, but I felt my ears hurt from the volume of my voice echoing off the walls.

"In a heartbeat!" I shouted, unmoving. I flinched both at the stab of pain and at the words I hadn't wanted to say out loud. I meant to defend myself and remind him that it wasn't in cold blood; that I truly _was_ defending myself. It was too late to take the words back, however, and he only looked into my eyes with disappointment and disgust.

"Then _you_ are the monster you hate." He growled, walking away from me. He didn't get far, however, because the doors to the Council room opened. My heart dropped as the rather loud argument we had would have been heard by every elf in the room.

Oromis walked out calmly, though I had known him long enough to see through the purposeful facade. He was furious and fearful. I stood, frozen, knowing my spoken words alone could result in an actual exile this time. Instead, Oromis spoke to Senick's shy form.

"Would you please wait out here until we are done?" He asked. His tone was concrete, not providing Senick a choice to refuse. The human walked to one of the benches designed for such occasion, sitting down carefully in his self-conscious demeanor. I stood straight, hoping to gain some semblance of dignity before I would be reprimanded by the council. There was nothing they could truly punish me with, if I were to admit it, and even if they did; I hadn't _actually_ done anything to warrant it. My words were not proof, they were words, and I could not be found guilty of anything for speaking my mind.

Oromis's stiff finger told me to follow him into the room. As we entered, I was surprised to find Taylyn's disapproving gaze staring at me. She had heard everything, of course, and I attempted to speak with her privately through our minds. It would be the only way for me to explain myself. I was met with unwavering walls of offense at my gesture. I quickly returned to my own thoughts, knowing any further provocation would likely result in her favoring my impending banishment.

The council itself had all of its members present, including Foriendral and the other select few like Taylyn who were privy to the council's minor hearings. Similar to the human courts, I was being watched by those who silently viewed me with Taylyn's disapproval; the elves. The rest were confused humans, who would not have heard anything other than my loud rebuttal. Those were the ones I would have a chance at persuading; in I felt a sudden desire to remain a free agent of Ilirea.

Everyone, however, held a level of collective melancholy. Some humans present, I noticed after a moment, looked to be in mourning. I could only guess the reason as Oromis took his time leading us to the front. Had I inadvertently interrupted something? The gathering had clearly been on hold while Oromis brought me into the room. I looked around, feeling very confused. There were a couple of riders present, though I had yet to meet them or their dragons. It was undeniable of their position, they stood proudly in their own little group toward the front.

One elf among them caught my gaze, his mud-brown eyes spoke of feigned sadness while those around him looked down in genuine grief. Oromis motioned toward them for me to join. I quickly blended in while he took his seat. One of the men on the council tiredly watched Oromis sit before speaking.

"As we were saying," I caught his glance at me as he spoke, "while this most dreadful news pains us all, we will handle the situation with poise and respond appropriately. We ask a small party, perhaps two or three to fly to the eastern mountains of The Spine and retrieve the young rider who survived the horrific incident. Immediately after he finished, Taylyn stepped forward to voice her suggestion.

"Though he may not want to admit it, Radi Shur'tugal would be a wonderful candidate for this mission. He has spent the last 20 years roaming the mountains just north of the spine. He is likely more knowledgeable of its dangers than any one of us present." She said with a stiff nod to me. Everyone glanced at me, and I heard murmurs of people questioning who she was talking about. The rest nodded in agreement. My legs propelled me forward, answering the mention.

Despite my polite bow, I felt my body tensing at knowing every pair of eyes were on me, counting on my acceptance. Before I could voice my refusal, however, Oromis made the decision for me.

"Thank you, Radi. Is there another who would accompany him?" He asked the handful of riders behind me. The mud-eyed elf matched my position, and bowed similarly.

"I would like to, Master Oromis. I share a similar familiarity with The Spine from my youth." He added. Oromis looked to the rest of the Shur'tugal, hopeful. They responded in silence at his still-open request. It was one of the few locations the riders would avoid at all costs. Great care was always taken when the need arose, and from what I could gather before being tossed into the solution, the young rider we would be charged with had learned that lesson the hard way.

Foriendral interrupted the silence before it became uncomfortable, "Arrangements will be made to honor the lives we lost, and we will host a memorial tomorrow night. We thank everyone for their patience during this trying time."

Had I not known the elf to be silver-tongued, I would have believed he meant the words wholeheartedly. To me, he just sounded jaded to have to organize such an event. I looked to the unknown elf I would soon be traveling with. He gave me an uncomfortably wide grin and brought his hand to his temple in playful greeting; forgetting his facade momentarily before it resumed.

"My name is Vandar. I hope we can leave before the memorial to avoid the heavy air it brings." He said cooly. I nodded in agreement, giving him my own subdued introduction.

"I suggest we leave tomorrow morning." I replied. He seemed all too excited about something, and it made me suspicious. With a quick turn, he walked away; calling behind him as he left.

"Sleep well, Radi."


	14. The Brewing Storm

_Two dead riders, three dead dragons…_ Maelorum reiterated. It had been awhile since the words 'rider', 'dragon', and 'dead' had crossed our minds in the same sentence. Our immortality so rarely laughed in irony. I grunted my response, not liking the reminder of how easily our lives could end and in my unspoken annoyance.

Maelorum wouldn't stop purring all morning. Normally, I loved the sound. It lulled me to sleep on long nights and helped me to focus during long days. Today was not one of those days, and I could only find it as a distraction.

The morning sun had begun to lighten the sky, and I was far from prepared for travel. It didn't help to spend the night pacing, or fidgeting, or thinking of anything but what I should have been thinking about. I could acutely feel the all too familiar strain on my eyes from keeping myself awake all night.

 _You're doing it again._ I heard. His voice seemed slightly agitated and tired himself. Had he been awake all night with me? I wondered, looking at his bloodshot eyes. I certainly didn't notice it if he did; the prospect making me shake my head in self-loathing. How could I be so selfish in my own mind? I continued my quick packing, mentally listing the materials I still needed to gather.

Without paying much attention, I replied in monotone, "Doing what?" My mind was already trying to drown out his incessant rumbling.

 _Thinking too much. It makes you forget things._ He answered in his 'we've talked about this' tone. His statement was proven as I wordlessly searched my brain for the one thing I needed to bring with me on this dangerous trip. _Did you restock your quiver?_ He asked, trying his best to help.

I tossed the saddle bag in my hand onto the bed; its contents spilling out in my haste. How could I forget to pick up my bow from the weaponsmith? What would Vandar think of me if I left without bringing a weapon on a potentially dangerous mission? In the back of the room, Maelorum mentally noted that I had, indeed, restocked my quiver.

I threw open the door to reveal Taylyn's raised hand; mid-knock. I paused in surprise as she held a bow. I glanced down at its beauty. It was obviously enchanted, sung to perfection and inscribed with small decorative flowers that were only found around Ilia Feon. Taylyn's hand fell from where she planned to knock and she cleared her throat.

My eyes shot up to hers and instantly regretted it. They screamed of unspoken insults and I could easily tell she hadn't slept much, if at all, last night as well. She held the bow pointedly, and I took it with hesitation. Something, or some _one_ told me to thank her, and I fumbled to form a coherent sentence.

"Um, thank you." I managed. She nodded curtly and her eyes glanced behind me to Maelorum. He made a greeting of his own; grunting through his purring.

"Make sure he kills the _right_ people with this." She told him, not looking at me. I heard him nod; his scales and jaw-horns digging loudly on the stone his head resided. Taylyn swiftly turned on her heels and left me and the bow without a goodbye. My foot moved forward to follow her; to not let that be the end of it, but Maelorum stopped me.

 _Do not make her say something she will regret._ He cautioned. It made me stop and nod in shame. That was _not_ how I wanted to say goodbye to her. Not when I was so recently reminded of how mortal I really was. I shut the door and went back to packing, though I did so sluggishly.

Before I knew it, Maelorum's rumbling turned into him trying to keep himself awake. I spent the next hour listening to him think of riddles, bobbing his head, asking me pointless questions, and stretching every five minutes. It didn't take long for me to realize I had been doing those things too. I tiredly brought our supplies to his brand new saddle.

It didn't go unnoticed by me that I had been spending almost no time with him. Not just in mind, but in body as well. I vowed to make it up to him, much to his happiness.

We left our room shortly after, with me expertly climbing his limbs while he walked out to the balcony. The sun was beginning to peak over the mountains, greeting Maelorum's raised head in warmth. He welcomed the good omen and he jumped to take to the sky. I took in a freezing breath, not expecting the wind to hit my face so sharply. I immediately adjusted myself and Maelorum countered the gusts with ease only a dragon could execute.

I looked out over the white city underneath us. It was beginning to stir from the morning light we rode on. Maelorum circled the city lazily as we looked for Vandar. From what I could research late last night, he was bonded with a blue-green dragon. Her name was Verdigra, respectfully. They had been riders for around 300 years, according to Domia Abr Wyrda. Other than those pieces of information, Maeloru and I had never heard of them.

Maelorum snaked his head around, steering us back the way we flew. The muscles in his wings fought another gust of wind; jarring me slightly. He quickly compensated, but I glanced to the north.

Clouds were forming, and if we did not hurry, a rain storm would only delay our travel. Maelorum echoed my thoughts, resuming his search. My gaze returned to the city, zoning in on the rider's quarter. After a few minutes of scanning, the dragon I assumed to be Verdigra jumped out from her own perch; Vandar on her back.

She was almost the size of Maelorum, I realized, despite him being over twice her age. That fact didn't bother him, he was happy to know she would be able to keep up with him. His coal-like wings gave an uncharacteristic shimmer as the light hit the membrane. As he glided down to the pair, I felt the sensation of being hailed through my mind. It was Vandar. There was something about it which fascinated me, but it vanished as he spoke.

 _Are you ready to leave, Radi?_ He thought formally. I gave him a mental nod, but replied with a cautionary comment.

 _We need to make haste if we are to outfly the coming storm._ I said. He retreated momentarily, as if looking toward what I was warning him about.

 _Very well._ His tone felt sharper, but not toward me. Verdigra flapped furiously to gain altitude, and Maelorum used his height advantage to begin his flight North-West. I reached out to Vandar's approaching mind.

 _Where was the young rider found?_ I asked, looking down to Verdigra's still-climbing form. He looked back at the city before answering me.

 _He was not so much found as he was noticed. The riders he was with died several weeks ago. To be honest, I'm appalled that they waited so long to intervene. He has been wreaking havoc amongst the Urgal villages since his dragon died, so I can only assume they waited until he traveled too close to a 'protected' establishment._ Vandar's words we filled with disappointment, as if he missed an opportunity.

 _I take it you would have volunteered earlier if they had?_ I observed with a watchful eye from above. I felt him smirk.

 _Yes, I would._ He thought, Verdigra finally matching Maelorum's even flying. She panted slightly from her hurry, but she quickly evened out to Maelorum's pace and they flew side by side. The thin clouds from our height blocked out my view from her temporarily, but I could easily see the features most dragons typically had. However, her scales were rough, even for a dragon. Many of them were scratched or chipped. Maelorum noticed the wear of her natural armor as well, commenting about them to me.

 _She must be careless or clumsy._ He thought with slight disapproval. I studied them a little more, and I looked down to Maelorum's own scales. His had always been rougher than most other dragons. That was no excuse for the unusual wear and tear of them. Something else must have caused it.

 _No, it has to be from something else._ Then, she tilted her wings to glide on an air current, and I caught the lines several of the scales resembled. _They are from fighting._ I corrected myself to Maelorum. He did his best to discreetly look over, and he flapped twice to hide his wandering gaze on her. When he felt satisfied in his study, he turned his attention back to keeping us ahead of the storm.

Maelorum tiredly shook his head. _I do not think I can fly through the day…_ He admitted. Beneath me, his coal-black shoulders fought against their instinct to stop, and Maelorum's once occasional gliding shifted to him struggling to keep his eyes open. I looked over to Vandar and Verdigra, and it surprised me to see them watching him as well. Verdigra slowed our once hasty speed to match Maelorum's sluggish gliding. I silently cursed myself for not getting my own decent amount of sleep last night, which was probably the reason why Maelorum spent it awake.

 _No._ He interjected, _I stayed awake last night to keep you company. You were in no mood to be alone._ I closed my eyes in my own exhaustion. My thoughts floated lightly in the thin clouds surrounding us, and I heard Maelorum groggily ask me about yesterday's events. I couldn't exactly remember his words, or if he even said them but the message was relatively clear.

 _The Order holds no favor of mine after what they have managed to put me through in recent decades._ My eyes opened again as Maelorum jerked awake from a painful object in his stomach. I grabbed my own midsection at the pain; forgetting my own fog. I immediately looked around as Maelorum looked below him. At the same time, we both understood what, or who, caused it.

Verdigra returned to her position on our left as I looked to Vandar questioningly. He held a wide grin in mischief as he answered my silent question.

 _We have places to be, clouds to escape. There is no time for sleeping until after we are safely away from the storm approaching._ He laughed almost giddily, which put me on edge even more than before. There was a detachedness to him which I had seen in Urgals and humans, but not an elf. As the first elf I had met to give me that sense, it screamed of caution. I knew I would be sleeping with one eye open during our mission. Losing sleep was a small price to pay to make sure Maelorum and I were safe.

We continued to fly north-west toward the spine. Time and a small measure of luck would tell if the storm forced us from the sky. Until then, Maelorum and I forced ourselves awake while talking to Vandar as little as possible.


	15. A Battle of Tempers

The smell of cooking meat brought me out of whatever dream I was in. My coughing woke me even more than the suffocating stench of charred flesh. I looked around, briefly reminded of burning homes and week-old carcasses. To my relief, no such memory was true. The light wind of the prairie we chose to camp at yesterday was clear of fire. I twisted my upper body to find the source of my discomfort. Only Vandar sat several feet away; his recent catch roasting delicately on a spit. It was an adult deer, antlers and all.

Behind him, Verdigra was laying with her chin as flat on the ground as possible. The plains hid her stretched out form poorly; her back protruding from the short vegetation. Her wings were fanned out to block the wind around Vandar's fire. Verdigra's eyes were half-lidded, looking at the rotating corpse.

I thought to Maelorum, and he rumbled a half-awake response both in his mind and throat. He didn't seem fully aware of what he sensed, though I could feel his hunger gnawing at him subconsciously. I sat up in protest at the thought. It was too early in the morning to be cooking, let alone the disgusting smell of deer meat. With a light turn, I was facing Vandar with my legs folded and a frown on my face. My distaste fell from my lips.

"Do you normally eat that for the first meal of the day?" I judged. Vandar leaned back to face me. The sky was starting to brighten from the eminent morning. He didn't seem to mind the time of day. No tiredness could be seen in his motions, and I could only assume he had been awake for a few hours already. His thin eyebrow lifted as if I asked about something obvious.

"No, this is for your dragon. I noticed he is rather small. No beast should be forced to survive, they need variety and nutrients to sustain them." He countered. I snorted in offense. Was he really criticizing Maelorum's health when his own dragon so desperately needed better care herself? Who was he to talk down to me? Vandar saw my silent disagreement at his advice. He gave me a smirk, which angered me even more. What would he gain from provoking me? I took a deep breath to keep myself from speaking my mind. I hid my grimace at the uncomfortable smell invading my nose, and I internally looked for something to do to get out of the conversation.

Now that I was awake, there was no need to keep my makeshift bed around, and I was happy to do something with my hands. I forced my stiff muscles to roll up my blankets and belongings. Maelorum still slept with his stomach occasionally purring to the smell I hated. Vandar moved something behind me, and called over to me.

"Radi, will you be partaking?" He asked. Mentally, I couldn't stand the thought of eating the deer he killed. Something about how he prepared it was revolting. However, my stomach didn't discriminate from food, and it growled at me. I ignored my own empty stomach, choosing to rebel against him on principle.

"No, thank you. I will not consume such precious life." I lied. Even _I_ cringed slightly at how common it was for me to hear; yet speaking the phrase felt foreign. I had not openly refused meat in centuries. If the poor creature was already dead, there was no need to waste it because of morality's ever-fluid grasp. I finally stood up to properly stretch. My back was still to him and his horrible cooking.

I heard him scoff lightly behind me, "Do not speak like you are one of them. You and I are closer to the dragons than they realize." His accusing tone snapped at me while I knelt over my bag.

"You assume to know me. No one knows me." I argued. My stiff stance seemed to amuse him; his light chuckle making its way to my ears.. It increased in volume and girth, causing Maelorum to stir. Unable to handle the mockery any longer, I stood to face him. His eyes met mine through his unnatural laughter. Verdigra's head shifted to me from several yards behind him on Vandar's side of the fire. The cooking meat slowly burned from Vandar's forgetfulness, and I caught Verdigra's bored stare through me.

Without actually speaking, he seemed to be insulting me. His eyes portrayed me a liar, his posture daring me to draw my weapon. When his loud guffaws quieted, I unclenched my teeth. Maelorum had woken up, and was confused about what had transpired while he slept to warrant my annoyance.

Vandar had yet to verbally reply, and I waited impatiently- and angrily- for him to say something. Something to pull me out of my own tempered confusion about him. He sat watching me with a smirk as if he knew what I was thinking.

Behind me, Maelorum tensed under Vandar's strange stare at me. Through our bond, I felt him unsure of whether to intervene or keep quiet. It was not his duty to defend me when I had no intention of losing this challenge of tempers, but his instinctual need to protect me warred within him. His bed shifted as he awkwardly dug into the ground in anxiety and stress while he repositioned himself.

I would have looked back at the likely odd sight. However, I refused to be bullied by the likes of the younger, less experienced elf. Out of the corner of my eye, Verdigra moved with Maelorum, though she seemed to almost prowl in newfound excitement at something. It occured to me that she could very well be hunting him as food, or for a mate. Vandar interrupted my line of thought with a grinned sentence.

"I must say I do enjoy your company." He purred. I briefly hoped he wasn't attempting to pursue _me_ as a mate. Without hesitation, he continued, "You are so easy to temper and poke at. There are dozens of nerves to strum, and so many open wounds begging me to experiment with. You crave respect, but how can you earn it when your fears haunt you in sleep." He said, momentarily tranced. It shocked me at how perceptive he was in the little amount of time we had been acquainted. Unless, of course, he heard me in my most vulnerable state. There was no way for me to tell, and denying it would make me out as a pitiful creature.

I recoiled minutely as my thoughts only proved his point. Then, Maelorum's tentative thoughts sought refuge in my mind. _He is a sadist._ I heard. Simultaneously, the Vandar's off-tune motions and speech made sense. Of course he gained pleasure from pain. It explained why he was so eager to accompany me to bring back a madman, and why I felt so uneasy around him. It was as if his every movement was to insight discomfort.

That side of him had been held back during our time with the council and other riders, but now that he was confessing his odd attribute; it roamed freely in the air. I felt his humor slip as I found my own confidence in his attention-seeking eyes. My head nodded as I slowly understood a flaw in his own sick attacking. The illusion of power he displayed was just that; an illusion. It was easy to dust off, now that he made the mistake of 'revealing all of his cards'. Knowing why he was acting so strangely no longer bothered me, and as I recognized its lack of power, his proverbial illusion evaporated into the choking smoke of burning meat.

Maelorum shook as I shared my emotions with him. He drank the courage hungrily in his small form. I glanced behind Vandar toward Verdigra, and saw that she no longer preyed upon Maelorum. She was now watching me warily in uncertainty.

I couldn't disagree with him without lying to myself, however. Despite all of my centuries of knowledge, and years spent as a scholar, there was still much for me to learn. But I wouldn't have to let it cripple me, and allow others to use that flaw against me. If nightmares and the need to maintain what little respect I had left were my weaknesses, then I could only use Vandar's prodding to help me overcome them.

He watched me for another moment before breaking our contest to tend to the blackened deer on the dying fire. Internally, I rejoiced. I, in turn, nodded once at his avoidance. There was no need to voice my thoughts, he had already felt the discomfort leave our minds. In an effort to escape the thick smoke of Vandar's cooking skill, I returned to Maelorum's side. I smiled at him in victory. His thoughts echoed mine, and I watched his head smoothly snake over to Vandar's catch.

Vandar jumped slightly, not noticing the very large dragon head until the last minute. The deer was perhaps a mouthful for Maelorum; certainly not enough to fill him, but enough to quiet his crying stomach. I climbed my bonded's forearm while he pulled the spit up from the campfire. Vandar watched in fascination as Maelorum ate.

I called down to Vandar's now-sluggish demeanor. He looked defeated, as if he lost a game he had spent weeks preparing for. It also occured to me that it would not be out of character if he truly had done just that. Now, however, there was work to be done. We were sent to retrieve a once-rider, and save whatever locals he would be terrorizing soon.

I was hopeful that upon our return with this rider, I could negotiate my terms of another exile or some other form of retirement. If there was any way to convince them that I had served the order well for centuries, that surely they would grant me solitude among my people once again.

Maelorum stood, bringing me out of my thoughts. I held onto the saddle as he neglected to alert me of his movements. He apparently, heard of my introspection, and I felt his hidden sadness at my conviction. I looked up at the back of his head while he walked a few paces away from our companions. By now, it was too late to voice our leave, so I questioned Maelorum on his opinion.

 _What is on your mind?_ I asked apprehensively. His waddling continued without interruption as he responded.

 _I wonder if there is hope for you to let the past go and move on. Your shoulders sink with the weight of your memories._ I felt my posture heighten in defiance, and I defended myself.

"They are just a part of me as you are, Maelorum." He shook his head as if to rid his nose of a disgusting odor.

 _You manipulated Taylyn's memories, what if I did the same to you? Perhaps then my little one could sleep at night._ He suggested. His tone was caring, but I felt the hint of self-loathing. This time, I defended him from himself.

"You swore-"

 _I swore to never speak of the locked memories I was not privy to, I know. But I cannot help myself in wondering how much pain you could be freed from._

I listened to his words as they hung in my mind for several seconds. I attempted to change the subject.

"We should return to Vandar and leave. The sooner we find the once-rider, the better." I looked back, and found Verdigra preparing her wings for flight. My eyes wandered down to Maelorum's folded extensions. He pressed on.

 _Radi,_ He said sharply, grabbing my attention. His next words were much softer. _You must know I would give anything to provide you peace of mind. We have spent too long together for you to think differently than that, but I need you to understand its weight._

I felt my hand clutch a little tighter at Maelorum's saddle, _Wiol ono, Maelorum._ I thought with all of my conviction. My response seemed to satisfy him enough for him to turn around. The morning air felt crisp to my skin. I hummed while Maelorum's 'waddling' quickened until it was a full-on sprint.

Instinct told me to brace myself, and the ground vanished from my sight as he jumped to begin his ascension. Verdigra lazily flew over the campsite while she waited for our return.


	16. Brisingr

Several uneventful hours passed while the sun rose and began to fall. Maelorum and I flew in silence, just as Vandar did. Neither Vandar nor I mentioned food or respite. If I had to guess, he was attempting to punish me with silence. I never mentioned for us to land out of enjoyment of flying. This was where I felt most whole, not on the ground as a scarred two-leg with an aversion to half the population of Alagaesia.

As I appreciated the sight of Verdigra's flying, she made a sharp dive to the ground. My eyes followed her, and before I could comprehend why, Maelorum dived as well; nearly ripping me from my saddle. Worry filled his thoughts at something he saw, but I was too focused on not being one of the few riders to fall off the back of their bonded.

I struggled to pull myself forward against the force of the wind as I squinted through the maneuver. Maelorum unfolded his wings roughly, though at the perfect angle to not hurt me more than I could take. By the time he leveled out, a thick cloud of black smoke burned at my eyes.

 _What is happening?_ I asked him, attempting to confirm my growing suspicions. He didn't answer me at first, focusing on his flying and looking for what we had been trained to find in the event of a forest ablaze.

 _I told you, Radi._ He replied absentmindedly. I supressed my desire to argue against him, and looked out over his wings as best as I could.

I didn't need to see through his eyes to see the fire. I was surprised, however, to not see the smoke further away. As we flew closer to the blaze's source, I lost sight of Verdigra. One disadvantage I had grown to realize from Maelorum, was my inability to see directly below him. Even with his smaller size, I often needed to see through his eyes to know what was going on. This was one such occasion.

He understood my request, and the vibrant colors of my own eyes dulled to shades of grey. Maelorum's head turned to scan through the darkness. I felt my lungs grow heavy and I severed the connection to clear them with the help of my mother tongue. Shortly after I finished my spell, I extended the same courtesy to Maelorum. The thick smoke didn't seem to bother him, though I sensed his annoyance at being unable to see clearly through it.

I looked back at the way we entered, and found no identifiable way to tell which way that was. Forest fires were never something to take lightly, and a fire as hungry as this could not have occurred naturally. Someone or something had to be misusing magic, or several ordinary beings sabotaging the defenseless trees. Urgals were known to leave burning villages in their wake, though less than men did.

Once Maelorum saw something of interest, he turned to approach it with purpose. Finding the source of the fire was the first thing to do in this situation. Flying around the forming cloud would waste precious time; time needed to stop the growing flames. Intentional burnings were rarely small enough to attempt to subdue them before finding out who was spreading the fire. Oftentimes, when you put out one fire, another took its place.

Spells ran through my mind as I thought back to experience. Were there elves involved? Was help already on its way, or were we the help? How close were we to civilization?

My face burned from proximity to whatever was below us, and I shielded myself from the heat. As my mind extended, I recoiled from the mind I touched. Raw emotions and fury kept him shouting the same word repeatedly. That word was silent, but his thoughts made it ignite in his hands only to be thrown to distant trees that were long over burned.

 _There is a magician, do you sense him?_ Maelorum said. We could not see him, but now that I felt him, there was no need to hide him from our minds. He was a far distance away, far enough to likely not notice Maelorum's wings stirring up the clouds. We would need to approach with caution, as a magician was still likely to kill us if we weren't careful.

I searched for Vandar, in hopes that he made progress against the flames themselves, or at least was nearby and found what we found. When I touched his mind, he was in a horrible mood. Immediately, I heard him ranting to me.

 _Where are you?_ He asked with a tone borderlining on a threat.

 _There is a magician behind the fire._ I retorted and continued, _What are you doing?_

 _Trying to stop the flames from spreading across the river. Why are you not helping me?_

His reasoning betrayed his inexperience, and I had to hold back my insult to his intelligence, _Contain what you can, we need to stop the man from starting more fires._ I severed our distant connection quickly before he could argue back and waste more time away from our duty.

Maelorum's head looked around for somewhere to land, and after finding none, he thought back to me, _You may need to subdue him as I fly over him. I heard you strengthen the wards against fire on me, but I can get so close without worry for the flames to wash over him from my wings._ I looked around us to the inferno below, and knew we would only have one run at this. If Maelorum flew over him, the current from his wings would engulf the magician, and we would be unable to bring him to justice.

On the other hand, the magician seemed to be calling for death's embrace. He made no attempt to protect himself from the fires, though they avoided him all the same. The small field surrounding him was white from ash.

 _Can you pick him up as you fly over without killing him?_ I asked. Maelorum sent me emotions of confidence and planning. I nodded through the thin flecks of ash beginning to land on my face. My strength kept our protection up easily, though I still needed to conserve it in the event that magician chose to attack us in favor of the dead trees around him.

It was quickly decided that he would pick up the magician, and I would immediately work to render the man harmless until we were safely away from the fires below. Maelorum charged forward as I readied myself to break into the human's mind. I held no reserves about doing it to other men, but this particularly troubled man set me on edge. His mind had been too raw and mad for me to feel any satisfaction from intruding upon it.

As we neared, I focused my attention on the crazed mind. The fire in his thoughts froze to expose surprise, and while I invaded his mind, I saw Maelorum's claws outstretched toward him. The tears in his eyes had blurred the fire around him, reminding me of a bright room in which my eyes had yet to adjust to.

He made an attempt to attack, but before the words could leave his mouth, I tightened my grip on his mind. I imagined thorny vines entangled around broken shards of glass, strengthening and pulling at them until the sharp edges fit perfectly together. Whenever he stabbed in defense, the thorns absorbed the attack until he gained enough sense to know he was at my mercy.

It took me a few moments to register the lightening of the sky. I had been so engrossed in this man's mind, I felt my own desire to remain in the forest; to burn the world for its crimes against _me_. Oddly enough, the thought chilled me to my core. I had felt a similar sensation so many years ago, with its embers glowing whenever I conversed with the humans and showed them any politeness. Yet, this was indeed a man. He had spent centuries less on this world than I had, and his determination to burn it down would likely give him many more years after my time ended here.

I felt the suffocating smoke leave my wards, and I exhaled with the words to take them away. The man Maelorum carried never stirred, he merely allowed himself to be pulled away from the fires. Just as I entered his mind, he would be able to feel my own. Certainly not to the extent of my intrusion into his mind, but the empathy I felt toward this stranger drowned him.

His grief and pain was hidden behind layers of anger. Though anger may have started the fire, grief kept him chanting the word to himself. Before I knew it, my own eyes felt wet from the emotion we shared. It became difficult for me to distinguish my own hatred from his, and I forced myself to retreat to what I hoped were my own thoughts. It was the only thing I could do for refuge from the overwhelming weight of loss. The emotions were too similar to what I had personally experienced, that I questioned if Maelorum, too, had died. Panic threatened to drag me down into the madness of this magician as I pulled away from his mind.

Maelorum looked back to me with worry, and I allowed to cool air to dry my eyes for me while I hurriedly reached down for proof that he was here. I hated showing my weaknesses, even to Maelorum and myself, but my need to weep for a death I had not myself felt was unshakeable. As tears streamed down my face, Maelorum did his best to comfort me from the horror I had experienced. With every moment of my bonded's encouragement, I felt the sadness dull, and it became easier for me to distinguish my own thoughts from the almost blind grief the man wallowed in. Maelorum allowed me time to regain my composure while he found a suitable resting spot.

He landed far enough away from the fires, yet close enough for me to begin my task of exterminating them. The hill he chose overlooked the open plains of Alagaesia. To our South and West raged the still-growing fire. A part of me wanted to let it burn out, but like my duty as a rider, I supressed the urge to leave it.

I jumped down from my perch to this broken man, with no evidence of my own brokenness showing. His eyes held a spark of hope I had not seen in his mind minutes earlier. The danger that was present before had been replaced by a newfound purpose. I, on the other hand, needed to help Vandar contain the forest fire.

"Stay with Maelorum. He will not speak with you, but if you give him trouble, he will have no qualms about killing you. I will return when this mess is cleaned up." I ordered. Maelorum made a point to watch him warily. The man seemed to ignore my words as he gazed at the coal-black scales underneath the layer of ash and soot clinging to Maelorum. He looked thin and pale, as if he had been starving for some time. His black eyes betrayed no intention to hurt Maelorum or me, but I stood and studied him for another moment to make sure.

Maelorum and I stayed in contact as much as possible while I worked to eradicate the fire bringing down the trees. The clouds of smoke would likely be seen from leagues around, and the faster we found the rider, the better. Now, we had a rogue magician starting fires in The Spine to deal with.

 _This is the rider._ I heard Maelorum correct. It would explain the amount of grief I endured. The man was almost mad from it. Almost. I couldn't ignore the small spark of hope he clung to. That hope was the only reason he hadn't already ended his life. I replied tiredly after a moment of reflection on what I experienced earlier.

 _You have seen his gedwey ignasia?_ My thoughts voiced softly in question.

 _Yes, he seems to cradle it with sorrow._ He sent me an image of the broken man, holding his palm to his chest as he swayed with his eyes in another place. I spent the next several excruciating hours quelling the fires. My muscles were weak from magic use but when the last of the fires died out, Vandar's mind found me. He seemed just as exhausted as I was, and his tone reflected that.

 _There are no more fires to the south and west. Teirm is safe. Why are you not with Maelorum?_

 _He is watching over the fire-starter while I help you._

 _Hm._ He said curtly, _Was it the rider?_ He asked. I wordlessly confirmed his question and replied.

 _They are to the north, on an open hill overlooking the plains._ As I spoke, I could hear Verdigra's powerful wings flapping to propel her to the hill behind me I mentioned. Vandar left my mind without another comment. The smoke still hung in the air, though I was able to see Verdigra's form flying high above me toward Maelorum. Once I was finished with the last little bit of fire left, I slowly made my return to Maelorum. The hill felt much steeper than I had originally thought, and I felt myself needing to rest frequently.

By the time I made it to them, the sky was dark again. The night felt oddly young, despite my natural desire to sleep above all other actions. Maelorum and Verdigra had made a loose oval-shaped wall to give the man a sense of where he would be allowed, and where he would not.

Vandar had already seemed very friendly with the once-rider. Vandar's posture radiated sympathy, but I now knew better. Upon looking at the pair eating bread, my own hunger made itself known. I eyed the saddlebag up on Maelorum, and was met with the knowledge that someone had helped themself to my rations; the bag left slightly opened. The rations I ignored today.

I scowled internally at the inconvenience as I watched the man eat my food like any other disgusting human would in his position. Even a hungry elf, such as Vandar, ate with some level of grace. Maelorum spoke to me with an apology.

 _I told Vandar to give the human some of your food. He seemed to be starving._ His head was parallel to where I approached from, giving me a perfect view of his emerald eye. As much as I understood his good-natured gesture, I ground my teeth out of hungered annoyance.

 _Is there any left?_ I asked, not making any attempt to greet Vandar and the human on my way to my bonded. Maelorum dragged his head closer to the center of the makeshift camp, and replied.

 _Yes, he gave the human some of his as well to lessen the burden of feeding him._ He explained, sensing my anger was born from my hunger and tiredness. I weakly climbed up his hind-leg with a sigh. Ash still coated his scales, and I forced myself to take extra care to not lose footing on the slippery slope.

Maelorum brought his head to hover below me as a precaution. My arms burned, and my legs shook; about to give out. He ignored my silent request for him to leave me to my climb in peace. As he predicted, and in a mixture of my foot slipping from the ash on his scales and my leg giving out, my stomach and chest roughly fell against the scales on his thigh. Luckily, my fingers had been locked in place and I held on with my legs dangling a few meters above Maelorum's waiting snout. We both knew I would be unable to pull myself up from my new position.

I sighed in defeat from my own stubbornness. I gave him a small pleading look and his snout rose up to meet me. Within a matter of seconds, I made more ground with his help than I did climbing on my own for several minutes.

His head tilted when we reached the safety of his saddle. I slid off his head and grabbed the handle of the saddle with one hand and touched kept my right hand on his snout just behind his nostril. With as much effort as I could spare, I touched my dirty soot-covered forehead to him in gratitude. After that, I wasted no time sitting down and eating tomorrow's rations. I was too tired to climb down, and chose to communicate with Vandar mentally.

 _I will sleep up here tonight. If you need me, wake me._ Vandar recognized my decision, and returned to whatever attempt at enjoying the broken man's company. I looked up from the ground at Verdigra. Her scales were several shades darker, and she looked more like a shadow than herself. The sight reminded me of a veil over a face. The shapes remained, but details blurred slightly if you weren't looking for them. On her back was a blackened excuse for a saddle and I realized almost none of the seat itself was affected by the smoke and ash. Normally, the saddles made for riders were practical, unless a celebration was planned. Verdigra's saddle, I realized, was extravagant, with enough room to seat two other people. It didn't occur to me to plan for another rider to join us back; another important detail I had forgotten in my long sleepless night.

Now that we had found the once-rider, it would be only a couple of days until we arrived back in Ileria. After that, the council would deal with him. Then, I would persuade the council to let me leave for Ilia Feon to spend the rest of my days doing whatever I was needed to do there. The further I was away from humans, the better off I would be. Even Maelorum yearned for the trees he grew with as a hatchling.

He interrupted my thoughts with a small correction, _I do, though I want to see them with pleasant memories buzzing about my head; not to run away from what you fear._ He clarified. I leaned forward awkwardly and was surprised by how comfortable it felt. My eyes still burned from my time searching through the smoke, and I yawned.

 _I am too tired to argue with you tonight._ I thought, almost pleadingly. It seemed he wanted to continue voicing his opinions today.

 _Then we will continue this discussion tomorrow when you are not drained._ I heard him rumble below me. The sound woke me up slightly, and my eyebrows furrowed.

 _What is there to discuss?_

 _Tomorrow._ He pressed. A wave of comfort flooded my thoughts from him, and I drank it gratefully. I thought I heard him say more, but sleep overtook me.


	17. Bard the Farmer

_You have been unusually preoccupied since our return._ Maelorum noted softly. It was an odd sound, when he was sad, to hear such a deep rumble in my mind that held such authority and pride linger with a hint of yearning.

I closed my dry eyes as the wind battered against me, _I am sorry, my friend, I do not mean to ignore you._ I apologised wholeheartedly. He continued. It was difficult to admit, though impossible to deny. Lying to Maelorum was pointless, even if I wanted to.

 _Would you consider seeking help to remedy them?_ My hesitation met his hopeful question.

 _I do not want help with my mind._ I told him. One's mind was sacred, something all Shur'tugal and elves were acutely aware of.

 _You may not want it, but I can see you need it._

 _Is this what you wished to discuss with me?_ My light accusation didn't seem to faze him. He thought for a few moments, gathering his thoughts while he glided effortlessly. Him breaking his pattern of flying caused me to open my eyes briefly before closing them again.

 _Yes, yet no._ He said apprehensively. I waited impatiently for him to explain himself.

 _You did not speak a good morning to me._ He said after a moment. His tone alluded to a different morning, on a different day. I calmed my temper in wholehearted confusion.

 _I… am sorry?_ My most recent apology was empty, as I was unsure why I was meant to feel guilty. He was not wrong, I had not been thinking of our normal routine, but that was often due to my responsibilities or me waking from unpleasant sleep. Our morning rituals had changed over the course of our time since returning to Alagaesia again.

 _You have not wished me a good morning for the past several months, since we arrived in Ilirea, and your mind has been darker from nightmares._ His mind carried thoughts of compassion and a growing worry that I hadn't felt in him. Apparently, the sensation had been festering for months.

 _I'm not the only one who has had nightmares, you have suffered from them just as I have._ I argued.

 _I have not since we returned to Alagaesia._ He clarified, and I sensed his hurt at something I said. _Have my dreams not made themselves known to you these last several months?_

Admittedly, I replied guiltily, _What have they shown you?_ My question seemed to open the flood gates of the source of his discomfort he had been reluctant to share with me. It felt horrible to know he kept the emotions from me in fear of my reaction, particularly since we had been bonded for just shy of 600 years. To know that even us, bonded for so long, were susceptible to discord and secrets.

 _They tell me of days lived in peace, of lands in prosperity with you no longer tormented as you are. I see you breaking bread with the humans, and protecting the innocent with no hesitation at their race._

I requested him to show me, and cloudy memories replaced the darkness behind my closed eyes.

Just as he described, I sat with a man, drinking with him. His hair was black, and his eyes hungry. Several others sat in the field with us, and in Maelorum's dream, I had been smiling. Though I looked worn from some unexplained event, Maelorum watched me with happiness.

The dream shifted to another time, with Laudra and Senick. Maelorum's vision held an odd color, and I could only describe it as his mind's attempt to duplicate my own eyesight. They looked at me across the field in surprise, and I looked down in the dream. As I watched the flowers of a field blow lightly in the wind, one emotion clung to my heart; hope.

Apparently, Maelorum woke up by then, and spent the next several hours of his downtime mulling over the pleasant thoughts. I sensed his resolve to do everything in his power to make the dreams come true.

When I left his mind, I shrugged in denial at ever being capable of looking to the humans with camaraderie, and hope. My reaction annoyed him, through his sense of purpose still kept itself known between our bond.

 _I will find a way to cure what ails you, little one._

 _And if that means I am to repeat the past?_ I asked darkly.

 _Then we will be together this time._ His conviction felt odd. I knew he held reservations about the humans, though it was always much less than mine. Of the two of us, I was the only one who had actually killed a human. None of Maelorum's distaste for them had been born of experience. He disliked them because I did. It warmed me to know he respected my beliefs, and was willing to go to such lengths to accommodate them.

However, at that thought, I felt truly guilty. Even with our bond extending over several centuries, my selfishness had only been a recent development. According to Maelorum, it began with our return, which gave my tongue a horrible taste. Was this what the humans were doing to me? Despite my many attempts to avoid them, to distance myself from their influence, I was unable to defend myself against one of their defining weaknesses.

Maelorum heard my internal reasoning, and retreated to his own mind to ponder my thoughts.

 _Bah, what you saw were only wishful thoughts. I will ask Taylyn to heal my mind, but do not expect me to think them my equal._

 _One battle at a time._ He agreed quietly again. I hummed against the loud wind in my ears, and opened my eyes once more. Just as I opened them, a cloud of mist washed against my face lightly causing me to flinch instinctively. My skin tickled, and I found myself more interested in why we were so close to the ground than enjoying the cool feeling. I silently asked Maelorum my question.

As his neck lowered until I could no longer see the back of his head, his speed slowed until the sound of him crashing into the water made its way to my ears. The waves of the water displaced by his landing blew out from his sides. I looked around the thick clouds around us, and recognized the unfamiliar shape of a river leading into what could only be Leona Lake. Another question came to me as the drenched scales of my bonded lifted until his head left the water to look back at me.

 _Where is Vandar? He was supposed to be with us._ I asked, looking up at Maelorum. He pointed his head behind us, and I followed his gaze to see Verdigra's head sticking out from the lake as she swam. Vandar was in the middle of his own bath with the dragonless rider sitting on the beach with an uninterested expression.

I turned back to Maelorum, _At least the rider has not tried to kill Vandar. I must say I'm surprised he has been so relaxed today. It is a stark contrast to the man burning the forest._

Maelorum bent down to the water, taking a drink in his lazy bathing.

 _Stay with me._ He thought, and I heard the enormous bubbles from his underwater exhale. I looked down at the scales next to me, judging their safety. My scrutiny told me they were still dangerously slippery.

 _I have no intention of leaving you._ I voiced. He lifted his head again, and looked back to me.

 _Your curiosity betrays you._ Maelorum looked back to the beach with a jealous eye, and then down at me again. I scoffed at him from my seat.

 _I am in no mood to speak with either of them._

 _Then stay with me…_ His head moved to look down directly above me. Water droplets fell mercilessly from him, and I couldn't hold back my hand rising up to protect my face from the onslaught. To make matters worse, he opened his maw and gallons upon gallons of water drowned me in a moment of unrelenting rain. ...And wash away the ashes.

I sat there, simultaneously stunned and grateful. My long black hair hung loosely in my eyes, and I pulled it behind what was left of my scarred ears.

"Some warning would have been appreciated." I sighed with a small smile. Maelorum dipped his head under the water again.

 _Hm._ I heard. Before he could think to repeat the shower, I stood in my saddle; already declothing myself. As I looked out over his side, I judged the distance and dived into the mostly clear waters below. It felt refreshing to wash my skin of the stench of ashes and sweat.

When we finished, the mist had cleared considerably, revealing the early afternoon's rays of sunshine. I easily cleaned the clothes I brought, and replenished my body of the nutrients it craved. Satisfied with the last of my rations, I made my way to Vandar's carefree sunbathing.

The once-rider sat, watching Maelorum leave the water to sunbathe down the river. Verdigra caught sight of his retreating form, and swam over to him while I approached the other magicians.

Vandar lay on his back with his shirt off, listening to me walk over, or potentially meditating. Though, it wouldn't surprise me if meditation wasn't something he partook in often. The man, I noticed, was still covered in a thick layer of grime. His beard was grossly unkempt, his eyes were shrunken in, and he looked frail and pathetic. Yet, despite that, he still commanded strength through the weak body he possessed. I watched him stare at Maelorum with his own black eyes reflecting nothing but deep thought.

Vandar sat up to grin at me, "You took a decade to finish."

"I am clean, am I not?" I fired back. He nodded and gestured behind him to the once-rider. I broke my gaze at the man to catch Vandar looking at me before he looked out to the water.

"You might be, but he is not. He absolutely refuses, though I have done all but drag him into the water." As if to enunciate his disgust, the wind shifted and a new stench of the man assaulted our sensitive noses. Even Vandar looked displeased. Yesterday I had not noticed the revolting smell, or I would have forced him to take a bath then and there. I didn't want to imagine Vandar having to sit with him on the flight over.

"Then why have you not already done so?" I said, scrunching my nose at the horrid smell. Vandar smirked, and I knew his next words would bring me annoyance again.

"I thought you might have that… honor." He closed his eyes and continued his sunbathing. I looked back to the man, to find him watching me oddly. I jerked my head in the direction of the lake, and he continued his staring. After a moment of internal conflict, I walked over to him and roughly pulled him up to his feet.

Something in him snapped, and he jerked his shoulder out of my grasp. Instantly, I felt him walk proudly into the water; clothes and all. He continued until his feet left the shallow water, at which point his body left the surface. All was still as I watched him, and I briefly wondered if he would ever come back up for air.

When he did, I knew he had used magic to rid himself of the dirt and caked on disgust. Next to me, Vandar made an outlandish suggestion.

"I have been thinking, and it would be best to tell the council we found him with a farmer." He said, likely also watching the man.

"Why is that?" I challenged.

"If they find out he started a fire, they will kill him. I wish to see him be put to better use. At the very least, his grief at losing his dragon has kept him alive for this long. It would be a shame for his willpower to be betrayed by the tendrils of an executioner… Besides, perhaps The Order will provide him with another chance at fate."

"I do not share your enthusiasm to keep him alive." I told him honestly. As much as his grief reminded me of my own, the once-rider was still a human.

"Then corroborate my story when we return to Ilirea. It will not reflect poorly on you what he does after." Vandar reasoned.

"It will if I help you tell this lie." I said smoothy. Vandar scolded me in response.

"What do you care? If he dies, then he dies and you think you will sleep better at night. If he lives and is given another chance at life, think about those consequences. He will have us to thank. I don't need to be a rider to know he is powerful. Young, but powerful. You need a human ally in your life, so what better way than to start with saving his life?" Vandar chided. I felt my need to defend myself.

"Why do you assume I 'need a human ally'? I am fine without them staining my reputation." I scoffed. Immediately after, I felt an uncomfortable pang of arrogance at my words.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the council has already begun to doubt your ability to remain impartial. They would not have insulted you by sending you away to collect this poor excuse for a rider," Vandar's tone seemed to praise the once-rider in contrast to his insult. He paused and looked back at me to continue, "When you return, they will see him and the truth as a failure committed by you. They will think you allowed him to burn the forest in an excuse for your own racism. No matter how you tell it, they will find a way to undermine you." He explained. I stood, unmoving, as he listed his reasons.

"Helping me convince them that all went well shows them you succeeded in your task, imparting them a sense of regained trust. For me, I'll enjoy watching some particular councilmembers squirm in response." He said, his grin returning.

I glared at him, but spoke calmly, "Then you will be the one to get him to agree to it. If he does, I will back your story." I paused, and asked, "What is the lie you hope to weave?"

He kept his eyes closed and hummed lightly a song I had never heard while he thought. When he finished, he replied, "Bard the farmer found him half-dead near his land. Our kind friend, Bard, cared for him until you and I came upon his land, wondering if he had heard anything about a lone man wandering the woods. He accepted gold coins for his good deed, and we brought the rider back with the council being none the wiser."

"And the fire?"

"An unrelated incident with no human involvement." He waved off, as if the major event we experienced was inconsequential. I mulled it over in my head, and nodded when I found no weakness in the logic.

"I will be with Maelorum when you two have an answer."

I left him to deal with the human still casually swimming, but not before I saw his scowl at remembering my condition. In the distance, Maelorum's more natural black sunk in the sun's rays while Verdigra danced around him. He did his best to ignore her, though his tail spoke of monumental irritation as it flicked sharply every few moments.

Verdigra didn't seem to care or notice his reactions to her conversational prodding. As I approached, he opened his mind for me to listen, and I was suddenly barraged with the constant begging of her affection. She continuously rubbed against him in an obvious display, but he merely held his ground and shook her off.

Below my feet, I felt the light thumping of her large rumbling muscles kicking off the ground. Maelorum tilted his head above her, and she tried to copy his movement, though his neck was slightly longer than hers. I watched, his annoyance seeping into my own feelings of repulsiveness. He clearly didn't reciprocate her desire for companionship, and she wasn't taking the hint.

I was still another minute away when she escalated and bit at his neck when his attention refused to shift to her. The scales she bit at were undamaged, though their general angle bent under her short hold. I watched his muscles tense instantly, and he surprised me with a defensive roar as he jumped to his feet.

She hopped backwards almost pridefully at his reaction, and I slowed my pace to a stroll, not wanting to be too close in proximity. I had yet to see him reject another dragon's favor so wholeheartedly. It wasn't difficult to understand why, I had yet to speak with her myself and if her actions mirrored her personality in anyway, he deserved to be paired with a much better mate.

As he relaxed, unharmed, she grew bored of him and pounced at him, before kicking off from him to begin her purposeful flight in hopes he would follow. As she jumped away, however, he snapped at her and his mouth reopened to another tactic; fire.

The blaze hit her painlessly, except the small amounts of smoke cinged along her backside. She quickly retreated from him and flew back to Vandar as if leaving Maelorum alone was her idea.

I quickened my pace again, with a smile in the interesting display. Maelorum remained standing, and realized I was humored. His tail continued its threatening twitching, but his wings and muscles relaxed as he waited for me.

 _She does not deserve you._ I flattered him. He grumbled an agreement, adding.

 _She is too… suffocating in attention. You were not here to witness it earlier, but she would not stop asking questions and talking. I have never heard another dragon be inclined to flatter themselves so._

By now, I was within speaking range of him, and looked up to the saddle on his back. My legs may not have been as pained today as they were yesterday, but I was still reluctant to make the climb. Instead of doing that, I chose to sing one of the songs I grew up hearing with Taylyn. It was her favorite, and I vowed to sing it to her upon our return to Ilirea in a couple of days.


	18. The Sun's Ballad

Upon our return to Ilirea, Vandar and I brought the once-rider to the council. We described our lie, and the council agreed to reimburse us for the gold we never actually gave. I was relieved at how quickly they were ready to believe us, with little mention of the fire.

Taylyn avoided me purposefully, still upset over my argument with Senick. I spent several weeks attempting to apologise for my words, but every time I opened my mouth to speak them, the lies hung on my tongue. The council had remained unclear with their intentions about my situation with Senick. Despite my many requests to leave Ilirea, I would be told my assistance was required in the city, helping the other elves with various tasks and seemed pleased at my return with the once-rider, but I never saw him after the day we brought him to the council.

I had half a mind to leave and swear to never return. If I swore, the council would be be forced to cooperate with the oath. At every opportunity, my request to return to my homeland was thwarted, and as the issues regarding the strange creatures in the south began to fade, I lost my desire to be in the lands of Alagaesia. My only two goals, to go home and to make peace with Taylyn, seemed unreachable. As such, I could only take up old hobbies of reading the histories and singing. In fact, I found myself singing to escape boredom so often, the other elves gravitated toward the sound with nostalgia and comfort.

I sang of great deeds, and heartbreak between dragons. My favorites spoke of melancholy and peace. Eventually, I began to write songs of my own, though I never sang them outside the walls of my chambers.

Maelorum began to sleep a lot more, as the older dragons did; taking longer naps out of his own boredom. It left me with no one else to talk to, as I preferred only one other person's company. As my loneliness grew, my desire to stay away from others reversed when I wasn't around them. However, when I received my meals, I still felt myself avoiding conversations. The closest I came to communicating were my one-sided ballads or melodies.

I heard whispers surrounding me, as the people of Ilirea grew accustomed to my aversion to certain people. Most of those whispers wondered after my appearance; particularly my scars. No one asked me directly, but it was easy to assume they questioned why I had not 'fixed' them. The simple answer was that I could not. Despite my many attempts to reverse the awful reminder, any magic intended to influence the old wounds was met with no progress.

The questions and assumptions were mostly made by the humans. With every sideways glance or shushed tone I caught, my avoidance of them increased. Soon, the elves questioned the reasoning behind my songs, and I stopped singing them altogether.

Taylyn was present for two of my last songs. The first spoke of a stone in a river, continuously pummeled by the roaring water, yet it remained unmoving until several creatures took turns using it to strengthen their homes, or impress a mate, or otherwise aid them. In the end, the stone was no more the size of a grain of sand, shaping the water in the river as the water roared above it.

I had watched the my audience grow slowly over the hours, until my kinfolk decided to sit alongside me. Those who knew the song hummed it quietly to themselves, and those who did not listened intently as I recounted the stone's journey.

Taylyn listened to my song with a smile on her face, one of the few elves to grow up hearing it. By the end, she had closed her eyes in thought. After the song was finished, and before my audience could comment, I began another song.

It was Taylyn's favorite, and an original work of mine. I wrote it when we were young; a year before we were meant to meet the two eggs laid by one dragoness. It was one of the few times the elves had been given eggs from the same brood.

Immediately, Taylyn's eyes shot open in surprise. The evening's air seemed to echo with the poem. I felt my own loneliness seep into the words as the song molded into a spell. It was not a spell to change anything, it was one yearning for a particular elf's friendship. The words contradicted the spell, as they recounted the lives of night and day. The sun and moon so entwined with their love, no distance nor time could separate them.

Just as the moon held the world to the sun, the sun held the world to the moon. Together, the inhabitants of the world enjoyed the sun's warmth as much as the cool air the moon brought.

In the middle of the song, the world flourished under the pair's embrace. The trees grew to kiss the sky, dragons flew as close to the sun and moon's heart as any creature dared. Even the elves looked to the heavens in awe. In return, the sun provided just as the moon did.

As the song progressed, the moon no longer wished to keep the world between them. The moon forsake the world, and left it for the sun. The world burned as a result, and only the dragons survived. When the sun realized the tragedy, she moved the world to separate them. The moon returned with sorrow, only to see the beauty of what the sun had done as a result of the moon's actions.

The world had been reborn, giving new life and meaning to the creatures residing in the world. The dragons, despite their love of the sun's warmth, had missed the moon's cold touch.

By the end of the song, the moon decided to give the world to the sun, just as the sun presented the world to the moon. It described how the two lovers would remain until the end of time, sharing the beauty of the world with each other while not forsaking the world in their love.

I wrote it with myself as the moon, and Taylyn as the sun. However, she preferred to identify as the moon in the song. Long ago, I felt her to be the sun, with myself as the moon. Both of us loving the world together, but as Taylyn avoided me in recent weeks, my views shifted to reflect her chamber painting.

She reminded me of the moon, cold and distant, and ever remaining an arm's length away. I still held the world in my arms, but it was unthinkable to let it burn if she ignored it.

As I finished, the courtyard had grown quiet. The words I sang drew to a close, and my spell faded just as they did. I remembered my audience, and opened my eyes to see elves and humans alike holding their tears in glistening eyes, or with their mouths agape in wordless amazement. I chose to ignore them, and walked over to Taylyn. The spell had been for her, to show her what she would not let me say; what our language would not let me say.

I said nothing to her when I reached her, but I paused before I could pass her. My eyes glanced up at the night sky, before looking back down at her pointedly. My spell expressed my loneliness, yes, but it served as a reminder that I would be waiting for her to return her gaze to the world when she was ready.

After that evening, I chose to keep my songs to myself. The elves who had grown to expect them soon realized I would no longer sing them. Day after day, elves and humans alike began to ignore me again. All but Maelorum remained silent around me, including Taylyn. I spent majority of my waking hours with him, much to his satisfaction.

4 months passed, well into winter, before anything of consequence happened. The Council had begun to make preparations for their return to Vroengard. Some were happy for the relocation, others hoped their position in Ilirea would remain permanent. As much as The Council's influence was appreciated by the humans, it was easy to see how many disliked the rider's influence in human politics.

I hoped to join them in their return, yet even then I was being told to remain in the human's capital. One of the many in my long list of insults to me. The only comfort in staying was knowing majority of the elves living here would also remain.

One of the last nights before The Council would be leaving, I heard shouting in the hall, followed by unspeakable words of death. Faster than I thought possible, I found myself in the hallway with an arrow already knocked. The woman's cries died out first, and then a young man's. I cautiously followed the sounds of growing panic before all evidence quieted.

As if he had been summoned as well, I saw Vandar approach next to me. A crowd began to form ahead of us, and we continued to race to find the danger. I had not seen him since our first day back either, and I couldn't shake the feeling that wherever he was, misfortune would be leaving its mark.

His sword was drawn, just as I had been cautious, so it was impossible for him to be involved. We gave each other a single nod in acknowledgement before investigating.

As we neared the area of interest, I caught the sight of a body, lifeless, off to the side. There had been no attempt to hide it, but it was intentionally placed to not overly draw attention. If only the female's scream had been more concealed.

Like clockwork, I saw to the wounded, and Vandar left me to find the attacker. The small crowd of elves and humans kept their distance, allowing me to examine the body in privacy. My rank as a rider far outweighed whatever morbid curiosity they had at finding out who had been killed. It was easy to see the victim was a female elf.

My heart dropped at the female's initial resemblance to Taylyn, but sighed in bittersweet relief at the true identity. This was Lorien, one of the elders. She had been burned in the chest by magic, though it seemed to betray an impulsive decision. Whether she was the intended target, or a victim of happenstance, her death was one of sadness. I may not have known her personally, but I had the sense to respect her and know she was beloved by all who did. I sighed, standing.

Word spread quickly, and within a matter of moments, cries of despair hung in the air around me. Vandar's mind reached out to me with more bad news.

As he shared an image, my face paled. A rider had been murdered as well, his dragon no older than 6 months old; barely old enough to sustain a flame and laying dead next to him.

I felt my grip tighten around my bow as I spoke to him, _Who killed them?_

Vandar lessened the connection, though my question seemed to mirror his own thoughts as he replied, _I'm looking into it._

After several tense minutes, Vandar spoke to me again as I watched Lorien be taken away by the guards.

 _I have reason to believe it was the rider we saved, Galbatorix._ He seemed to regret the words as he thought them. The only words I heard were 'it was the rider we saved'. All other words he said held little meaning. I didn't care for the man's name before, though now I had a reason to learn it.

It was man who killed a beloved elder, and it was man who murdered a rider and dragon. In my ears, I heard an echo of a memory goad me into committing those acts of vengeance. Once again, I saw red as I stood and shook off my shackles. I left with my bow still in hand, for my room where Maelorum slumbered in the dark hours of the morning. Galbatorix would not live long enough to see the sun's morning rays.


	19. Shades of Guilt

Shortly after Vandar revealed to me the murderer's identity, Maelorum and I spent the night scouring the city and fields to find him. Vandar alerted the Council, and several other riders joined our search.

Maelorum did his best to plan for Galbatorix's capture, despite my desire to kill him and call it mercy. When the sun rose, and the rider's efforts were met with no result, we were forced to return our chambers for rest. Once the sun rose again, we continued, as well as the others. Day after day, we searched for any clue to help us find the disgraceful rider.

The search for Galbatorix slowly droned on until one rider after another stopped their hunt altogether. Maelorum's advice to end the fruitless chase began to make its way to my mind after a month of no satisfaction. Somehow, he had dropped off the face of Alagaesia. Frustration clawed at my heart, still wanting to avenge the death of the young dragon and elder.

Despite their delay, The Council still left Ilirea for Vroengard, and I watched the many dragons leave for the rider capital. One of the last to depart was Glaedr, with his two much smaller ruby and sapphire pupils close behind.

From Maelorum's perch, he and I watched the rainbow of wings slowly fade into the distant clouds as they left. Some riders still remained, and the busy continued its daily events as if nothing had changed. I, however, wished I could leave with them. Maelorum rumbled above me, attempting to console me.

 _We will join them, there is still plenty of time for us to travel there._

I grunted as I left the cool breeze of the exposed overhang. The curtains separating his section of the room and mine had been drawn open slightly, giving the dark wood of my furniture and walls a source of unusual light.

The light hadn't bothered me, but it felt odd to see the colors so contrasted. I briefly considered closing them, but a knock at my door changed my mind. I quickly answered it to reveal Taylyn holding a plate of fruit and bread on a small plate. I had not realized I skipped a meal today and my stomach reminded me as I looked upon the platter. I opened the door further, wordlessly inviting her inside.

She glanced around, and set the plate on the table I replaced after my outburst several months ago. I watched her look around my chambers with a heavily dissatisfied expression. She never voiced her thoughts, though I suspected it had to do with the lack of lighting. My heightened sight as a rider, on top of my many years spent enchanting my eyesight to help see in the dark… no lighting was necessary. She would have at least some difficulty seeing details of the room compared to me.

Just as I followed her gaze to the curtains, she pulled them wide open with no need to seek my permission. She knew she had it without asking. The room seemed to glow from the increased light coming in, and I could see Maelorum laying lazily on his perch with his head facing Taylyn.

They exchanged a pleasant greeting, and I remembered to shut my door. I looked to the fruit, and then to Taylyn as she rubbed his snout carefully.

"I would have thought you left with The Council." I noted, staying near the door. For all I knew, she brought the food for herself, and I was extra cautious to not annoy her today.

"My place is here in Ilirea. Who else will tell the king and his nobles what the riders need from them?" She smiled at Maelorum as he began to rumble affectionately under her attention.

"I am happy you stayed." I answered honestly. She left him to grab the plate of fruit and brought it to me. It was obvious she was offering, and I picked up a strawberry from atop the pile.

She smiled lightly at me and picked up a grape from it. Casually, she took a seat and ate another before speaking again.

"I am happy you stayed as well." Her tone felt formal, and I was immediately suspicious. I joined her, sitting across the table in the only other seat nearby.

"Hm." I replied, and she realized something about her caught my attention.

 _You are too untrusting, my friend._ Maelorum thought to me. I agreed, replying.

 _The world has made me this way._

 _She is here to help, I ask you to accept it with open arms._ He pleaded. As he spoke, I realized what her reason for bringing the food was for. He asked her here, likely to help me make good on my promise several months ago. She knew I favored strawberries.

"Your eyes have always glistened when you two converse. I always enjoyed the shine." Her compliment interrupted our dialogue ironically. I looked back to her, to see her smiling with the sun in her face. The bright light didn't seem to bother her as she watched me contentedly. Part of me wondered if her own dark green eyes would "glisten" with Mica. The thought filled me with sadness, despite the centuries since the horrible memory occurred. It was one of the few memories time held no power over.

Before I could consider saying anything, her eyes looked down in concentration.

"When you took my memories," She spoke without pause or hesitation, "it was immediately after whatever happened. Maelorum has asked me here to rid you of them, but I'm not here to steal them from you. They have woven themselves far too deeply into your mind and name. There is another memory, as I've been told by Maelorum, that causes you grief. I am merely here to ease what I can without magic." Her eyes shifted apologetically behind me to Maelorum. He didn't seem to mind, knowing some things were not easily alleviated.

"I am unaware of what you speak of." I looked over to my bed subconsciously, and scowled to myself. While I had not lied as I spoke, I knew immediately after what they had discussed.

"Maelorum told me you suffered from a nightmare a few nights ago, about what led you to your exile." She clarified, no longer interested in the fruit platter. I hid my recognition as well as I could under her scrutiny.

"I do not wish to speak of those events." I said calmly. Her dark green irises shot to Maelorum behind me, and softened when they returned to me. I felt Maelorum speak to her briefly before she spoke again.

"He says you promised him you would accept my help." I felt cornered, and uncomfortable at their detached conversation. Maelorum knew I was wary of secrets, and yet he convinced Taylyn to surprise me with a conversation I had withheld from myself.

"I did not swear it." I defended quickly.

"Is that who you are now? One who speaks empty words?" Her attempt to strike at my pride succeeded, earning her my glare. I stared at her knowing she would not back down. When I could think of no escape, I sighed heavily and began with intense hesitation.

"Maelorum and I had been tasked with settling a dispute with nomads near the edge of the Hadarac Desert, just north of the Surdan cities. One night, Maelorum left me out of hunger, and I made the grave mistake of arriving to the nomadic encampment without his courage. Tents had been torn apart, the belongings of the gathering's occupants were scattered around haphazardly." Images from the memory and nightmare danced agonizingly behind my eyes, "Once I saw the first clues of the cause being an attack, I drew my sword and continued through the wreckage. I searched outward for signs of survivors, and felt the final thoughts of a woman being choked to death. The man killing her was-"

I grimaced at the image, and continued, "I had heard his voice before; _their_ voices. She died before I could save her, and as I glimpsed his pale face for the first time, he grinned at me. Voices bombarded my thoughts, beating against my defenses in collective pounding. They threatened to overwhelm me, and I had yet to do more than stand there… They broke through with the near-blind search within my mind. In my desperate attempt to distract the spirits, I attacked the man.

He fought back with an unnatural speed, surpassing me easily in combat and besting my swordsmanship, all the while I heard them shouting to 'kill them all'…" My memories became clouded after that, due to my forced slumber.

"I woke up with severe gashes to my arms, legs, and a horrible headache. Around me was an unfamiliar land, with a single home in the distance. I do not know why the shade allowed me to live nor how exactly I traveled there, but my best guess is I simply willed myself to find help. A man answered the door with a surprised eye at the unusual sight." I blinked, feeling like I had experienced the event just a fortnight ago.

" _I am injured, I ask for your aid and in return I will pay you handsomely." I muttered weakly, my wounds and legs burning from my travel. However, they could easily have been burning for darker reasons. My only hope of surviving was to reach the home and find assistance before I lost consciousness again._

 _The man made no haggle, and helped me to his table. I shook from the chills creeping up my spine, feeling ill. My stomach took no issue to the rough movements. The fog I felt hanging over my mind since waking up had remained; looming over me and tightening my insides. The man called to his children as he helped me onto my back. I struggled to remember the names of healing plants, and even then, I knew not what illness gripped me._

 _What wounds I had received in the fight trickled with what I could only describe as liquid fire. The smell of burning flesh turned my stomach, but my body had no more strength to spare. Against my will, I choked from an empty stomach and the stranger reached over to turn me on my side. My cuts seared as if water fell onto a stone in the desert._

 _He felt my forehead and hissed, shouting for someone to bring a bowl of water and cloth. In my delirium, I wondered if he intended to give me a bath. When I blinked, he stood over me with worry, and when I blinked again, he barked orders for more water to be brought. Every time I closed my eyes, he seemed to be standing over me, always with different eyes, thinking different thoughts._

 _Eventually, I came to enough to realized my clothes had been changed into slightly smaller clothing. The man was nowhere above me, though I could sense him nearby, as well as two young girls in the next room._

 _My mouth felt sticky and tasted of soup. It lingered on my tongue disgustingly, and I scowled at the taste. The smell of herbs met my nose before I had the thought to open my eyes. Their purpose was to combat fever and wounds from festering._

"You do not need to describe it in detail, Radi. I can see it bothers you."

"As unpleasant as that was, my crime was not receiving the help of a stranger." I said stiffly. She merely nodded, agreeing with me. I took in a deep breath, appreciating her interruption, and continued with less vibrancy, "I spent the next several days with my mind clouded. I'm unable to answer definitively, as Maelorum only knows we had been separated for almost a fortnight. He flew here to Ilirea, unable to communicate with the humans from the oath he swore."

 _I would have found you much faster if it weren't for that barrier._ He said solemnly. I turned my head to him lightly.

"You could never have predicted I would be stranded. It is not your fault. It is no one's." I comforted him. It had been over two decades since it happened, and he still felt guilty at something he had no control over. I, on the other hand, had plenty on my mind to keep my thoughts heavy. I faced my head back to Taylyn, and kept my eyes down to avoid her painfully sympathetic gaze. She listened intently with the fruit still in her lap; still forgotten.

"As I slept, I heard their voices once more. I… do not remember what was real and what I imagined," I managed with a frustrated look, "But some time in my confusion, I had been shouting. They were not words of fear or panic, they lashed out to fight against the spirits still seeming to linger in my ears. I remember standing, with my heart aching oddly at the sight of the woman being strangled. The stranger tried to help me, I think, in my hallucination, but I said a few words and his heart stopped with him collapsing into me. I fell to the ground as well, too weak to fight against it, and my mind cleared to see I was no longer fighting the voices."

"You killed him." I heard Taylyn conclude in front of me. Hesitantly, I nodded, adding to her words.

"With his children as my witnesses." She leaned forward and placed her hand on my knee with compassion in her eyes. Then, a wave of recognition flashed through them, and I felt her hand stiffen.

"Do you remember the man speaking any names?" She asked after a moment. I knew where her questioning would lead, and I skipped to the end, not in the mood to humor her.

"Laudra was too young to know who I was, and I never spoke my name to him. Though she had seen her father die attempting to heal me. I imagine I looked very different then than I do now." I mused darkly.

"Why did you leave, then?" She asked, still unclear about that part of my recollection. I scoffed mockingly at the reason for my exile.

"When I _did_ return to Ilirea, The Council expressed their _deepest_ concern for my plight, and told me to put the events behind me," I spat angrily, " _after_ I recounted the murder I had committed."

"You said so yourself, you did not know what you were doing." She argued in my defense. My jaw clenched in response, but I said nothing. I could not truly believe I was 'not all there'. Deep down, I still felt as though I knew what I had done as I did it. The guilt following could only be my way of coping with the bloodlusting thoughts for human lives.

As I sat across from Taylyn, my mind had been drained from my story. Part of me welcomed the need for rest, while another part of me shied away from the shadows of my dreams. All I knew was I desired solitude.

"I am no longer with the mind to converse, my friend. If you will allow me an evening of silence, I would like to be left alone for now." I sighed. Taylyn nodded with understanding, her hand leaving my knee to remove the plate from her lap. She placed it gently onto the table, and took one of the strawberries that had fallen away from the small pile. When she stood, I followed her to the door.

Before I closed it, I called after her, "I thank you for your help, Taylyn."

"Anything for you, elda-vinr!" I heard with her contagious laugh. I sighed in relief and closed the door to my room. Maelorum readied himself for sleep, enjoying the last rays of sunlight. Had time really slipped my mind? Taylyn arrived a couple of hours before sunset, yet here I stood with the unmistakable oranges and dull blues of the early night.

I made my way tiredly to the bed and gently lay on top of the covers. I stared up at my ceiling in thought. Vines snaked around the branches of trees in my painting. Their leaves creating a protective and threatening barrier around the delicate plants. As I did every night before sleep, I traced their outlines until I could fall asleep.

Tonight, with every blink of an eye, it seemed even more time escaped me. Days into weeks, into moons and seasons. Night after night, I watched the vines slowly grow thorns as I grew bored of their once intriguing shapes.


	20. A Proposition

_**6 years later**_

Senick balanced a piece of fruit on his nose with a grin. Laudra sat next to him, words of encouragement dancing gently on her lips. The two were so consumed in their playful game to hear or see a young boy running at them as they faced each other. Senick and Laudra sat across from each other, but the boy tripped over Senicks knee, falling heavily into Laudra, his arms flailing wildly in surprise. Senick exclaimed instinctively, with their game interrupted.

The boy shouted in his own shock. Laudra gently pushed the boy off her, and helped to dust him off as he stood with his eyes tightly sealed shut. Senick began his chiding.

"Oi, where's the fire?" He asked. The boy fixed his clothes and stood to face him.

"Sorry, my teacher asked me to run across the courtyard without looking." He apologised quickly before running off away from them. Laudra and Senick looked at each other in confusion.

Senick bit his lip to stifle a laugh when he saw the result of the boy's carelessness. Covering Laudra's cheek and neck was a thin layer of ink from where the boy's hands touched to break his fall.

"What?" She asked, her eyes immediately looking down to make sure everything was where it should be. His chuckle broke through as he pointed to his own invisible mishap. She reached up and touched it experimentally. When her fingers touched the ink, she cried out in disgust. Senick's laughing exploded, but he did his best to calm her.

She furiously stood and looked around for the young boy, but he was nowhere in sight. Senick stopped his laughter to stand with her. He cupped her face with his hands gently. She tried to pull away, but his fingers tightened pleadingly. He stared at the ink staining her skin. Laudra watched silent words fall from his lips and she felt her skin drying considerably beneath his warm touch.

When Senick finished, he lifted his hand and smiled triumphantly. Laudra looked to him; hopeful.

"There," He said, "almost perfect."

Laudra turned worried again, and covered her cheek. Senick removed her hand and leaned forward to kiss her quickly on her now inkless cheek. She blushed heavily before he pulled away with a grin. Her eyes glanced around, hoping no one else saw.

"Just needed a splash of color." He joked. Laudra giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

"You only wanted an excuse to kiss me." She said, still blushing. He knelt down to begin cleaning the mess from the boy's accident. Laudra sat down again and did her best to help him. After a moment of silence, he spoke bravely.

"By now, do I really need an excuse?" She stopped him from leaning forward with a smile on his face.

"Not here." She laughed. He pouted, and went back to cleaning up the mess. She helped, and the two made casual conversation until all evidence was gone.

Behind Senick, a brown-eyed elf with light brown hair and a frustrated expression approached. Laudra had never met him, but she immediately recognized him as a rider. His posture was regal, with an air of age she could only describe as experience.

"Kveth-" She greeted, but the elf cut her off. Senick quickly turned himself once he realized she was speaking to someone behind him.

Vandar waved his hand curtly, seeming to be out of breath, "There was a boy, about this height," He motioned to about his waistline and continued, "he should have run past a few minutes ago. Did you see him?" He asked, gaining his breath with every second.

Laudra frowned, making the connection, "You are his teacher?" She replied. He paused, and stood up slightly as he hid a small smile by rubbing his stubbleless chin.

"I am, which direction did he run?" He pressed. Senick spoke this time, his voice flat.

"He spilled ink on us." Senick motioned lightly to himself and Laudra. Vandar's eyes trailed up and down the pair, and smiled.

"I see no evidence of an accident."

"We cleaned it up." Senick barked, annoyed, and added, "Did you really tell him to run around with his eyes shut? That's trouble waiting to happen." Senick's chiding remark wiped the smile off Vandar's face.

"Are you questioning my skills as rider?" He responded. Senick immediately tried to retrace his steps, but the words escaped him. He had not intended the mystery elf to take offense for his position.

Laudra, having more experience with the elves knew exactly what to say, and she spoke for Senick, "He's only confused by what lesson could be taught in it. He meant no offense to your abilities." She corrected. Vandar grunted, placated, and walked off, looking for someone else to ask. As he left, he called out to the boy.

"Nicholas!" He shouted angrily into the quiet air of the courtyard. Senick scoffed after him, and Laudra smacked him lightly. He looked at her in surprise, not understanding why she reprimanded him.

"What? He reminds me of Radi." He explained. Laudra kept her disapproving gaze on him.

"If you go around insulting the elves, you'll earn a bad reputation."

"I'm not overly fond of them, they just…" Senick shivered at a memory, " _irk_ me."

"That may be, but you should still treat them with respect. They don't think like us, they can see through lies and they're masters of deception." She scolded and continued, "You've been around them for what, five or six years? Have you learned nothing about how to interact with them?"

Senick tried to defend himself animatedly, "Well, my first encounter with an elf was Radi killing my uncle. My second encounter was finding out Radi was going to be my teacher. I spent several months being punished for something I couldn't control. I can't help it if I'm human! So then he gets mad at me for wanting to try and find out how to be a better student. If he didn't want me to be his student, he shouldn't have waited half a year to pass me off to someone willing."

Laudra watched Senick in his ranting, knowing all too well what Radi thought was helpful in lessons. She sympathized with him, however, knowing somewhat of why he held his prejudices. Radi never treated her like he treated Senick though, which was probably because Radi had known her ever since she could remember. She grew up with his strict attitude and all-business demeanor. He only left a few years after she became a rider, and in that time, her interactions with him weren't horrible memories. Laudra did, however, think Radi treated her the best of all of the humans she could tell, even if she wasn't sure why.

"So, sorry if I'm not fond of them." Senick huffed. Laudra thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to show her understanding. She didn't want people to see them together publically, it was frowned upon for a rider to be involved romantically with a mortal. Such relationships never ended well, and were deemed cruel toward the mortals. Nevertheless, they had been together for about two years, keeping their relationship secret as much as possible.

Losing her battle, she leaned over and gave Senick a gentle hug. He leaned into it before she broke apart and he chuckled to himself, "' _Not here.'_ " He joked.

* * *

Radi pulled the boy next to him, toward the sounds of Vandar's calling. The boy did his best to keep up with the quick elf, but he frequently tripped over his own feet, but was lifted up by Radi's hold. He wasn't in pain, but Nicholas knew how much trouble he would be in when they reached Vandar. His ink-covered hands left imprints on Radi's lower back. A very short interrogation later, Nicholas was being hauled away, and he eventually heard his teacher's voice in the distance.

"Nicholas!" Vandar shouted again over the walls of the garden. Radi knew his way well through the familiar paths, and quickly arrived to Vandar's surprised expression. He had heard shuffled feet approaching, but he couldn't have predicted Radi dragging his student behind him with furious eyes.

A quick look to Nicholas's apologetic eyes, and Vandar's anger melted into humor. He couldn't see where Nicholas had tagged Radi, but he knew the touchy elf would not have cared enough to bring him if he was not directly involved.

"You would do well to keep a closer eye on your students, Vandar, lest they hurt themselves for your enjoyment." Radi spat, letting go of Nicholas's shirt gently. He turned on his heels and walked away, ignoring the laughter that broke out immediately after. Even Nicholas giggled quietly at the funny sight.

Vandar leaned down to give the young boy a gesture of achievement, and the boy clapped his had loudly against the elf's. His teacher grinned, all annoyance gone, "Wonderful. You did well." He said, easily cleaning both of their hands of the ink. Nicholas turned confused.

"Why _did_ I have to run around like that?" He asked, staring at his gedwey ignasia.

"I wanted to cause some mischief. These other riders can be boring, and I thought you to be the perfect ploy. Besides," He smiled, "seeing Radi so furious was hilarious. I didn't expect you to run into so many people. I enjoyed it thoroughly." His cleaning stopped with him balancing easily on his toes with his knees bent to help lessen their height difference.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Nicholas asked hopefully.

"You did as you were told, and surpassed my expectations. Of course not." Vandar patted his shoulder, and a strange looked crossed his eyes. He suddenly looked back to the rider chambers and then down to Nicholas, continuing before Nicholas could ask what was wrong, "Where is your dragon?"

Nicholas thought for a moment, "Um, I think still in my room with my mother, do you want me to bring him for another lesson?" He asked excitedly. Vandar shook his head with a smile.

"No, but I have a surprise for you. Can you meet me here at sunset?" Vandar asked lightly.

"I think so, I sometimes play with him outside until supper." Nicholas replied confidently. Vandar nodded, and added to his request.

"Good, but make sure no one else knows. It would ruin the surprise." He assured, making sure Nicholas knew how serious he was. Nicholas nodded fervently, and turned away to find his friend. Vandar stood up, speaking to the voice he had been conversing with.

 _Are you sure you secured his entry?_ Vandar asked. The young man he had been communicating with replied confidently.

 _Yes, but he's growing impatient for nightfall._ The voice sounded bored, while also revealing his small nervousness at how dangerous their plan really was. He continued, _Does he really need to do it in Ilirea? This is incredibly well guarded._

 _No city is without weakness, and if he wants another dragon, he will need to steal it from within the walls. No young riders are permitted outside the inner walls of the training grounds until their dragon is old enough to carry them._

 _I knew that_ , growled the human, _what about the other riders? When the order finds out what's happened, they'll swarm to imprison him._

Vandar sighed in annoyance to himself, not in the mood to explain everything, but knowing the young man would insist on being kept in the loop.

 _I'll make sure to keep them off his scent. There's a particular rider who would be hell-bent on killing Galbatorix himself, but Kialandi assured me he would take care of Radi._ Vandar paused, making sure the human knew his place in the plan, _Morzan, if you fail and I'm caught because of your actions, I'll escape only to enjoy choking the life out of you._ He threatened. Morzan went silent for a moment, and replied as if he never hesitated.

 _I would like to see you try._ He growled back. The two ended their contact mutually, and Vandar glanced at the mid-afternoon sun, leaving the gardens to prepare himself and Verdigra should the plan fail.

* * *

Radi entered the courtyard's gardens after replacing his stained clothes with a stressful sigh. At the moment, he wasn't in the mood to clean them. He chose to take a stroll in the gardens as he rarely did nowadays. The plants were as healthy as ever, from the elves who nurtured them daily. There was always some new plant to rediscover, reminding him of the mysteries of the spine. He purposely avoided the gardens normally, never wanting to grow bored of seeing their many beauties.

As he exited one path, it opened to one of the many small courtyards, revealing Senick and Laudra relaxing in private. The sight revolted him, and he almost gagged. He hadn't known they were together, or if it was something he had previously overlooked, but Radi had no plans to stick around for them to carry on. The downside of wanting to leave, was that he would need to pass by them if he wanted to exit the gardens to his chambers.

Senick saw him first, but made no move to greet or tell Laudra of Radi's presence. From the look on Radi's face, he was feeling a similar emotion to Senick. Laudra felt no such refrain. She jumped up, hoping to at least say hello to him, despite Senick's motions to keep her from leaving.

She glanced back with eyes that said 'I'll be right back' and jogged over to the speedwalking elf. Radi heard her approaching, and forced a smile down to her when she reached him.

"Kvetha, Laudra." He mumbled. She smiled widely, and reciprocated, matching his pace with somewhat difficulty. Her legs were shorter; making her look like she jogged next to him.

"Kvetha, Radi. I haven't seen you in awhile, are you well?" She asked. He nodded, keeping his eyes forward.

"I am well, Maelorum is well, all is well." He explained somewhat shortly. She detected a hint of irritation at his words, as if he was unhappy with them.

"Did you see the new water lilies in the garden?" Laudra continued, hoping small talk would distract him from whatever he had been annoyed with. She knew they grew naturally around Ilia Feon.

Her question caught him off guard, and his quick pace faltered to a slightly less-brisk walk. Laudra felt grateful for the change, and looked expectantly at him for an answer. Radi reflected on his memories in the garden, not remembering if he had seen any.

"I… have not seen them quite yet, no. They are in the rider's garden?" He replied softly. His face no longer a chiseled statue of stoicness.

"Mhm, behind the dining hall, you know, where that little bridge snakes around the ponds. The one with the rose-bush archways." She explained. Radi nodded again, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I will need to go look, thank you for letting me know." His voice almost sang, and Laudra felt a sense of achievement at bringing him out of whatever thoughts troubled him before. She quickly realized they had walked out of sight of Senick, and she rushed to say her goodbye.

Radi waved lightly in farewell and continued to his chambers, finally feeling excited about something. Even if it sounded odd for one to be excited about flowers, every elf he knew had an innate fascination with nature. Except perhaps Vandar… Radi couldn't think of anything about Vandar that seemed to be a natural elf.

A young courier no older than fifteen stood patiently outside his door with a note. Radi reached out, taking the note from the courier with forced politeness and a mumbled 'thank you'.

 _Radi, please meet me in the forest just outside Ilirea before sunset. You may bring a weapon if you feel uncomfortable, but I ask that you do not bring Maelorum. I will be waiting unarmed and alone. It will only be you and I present. This meeting will require discretion, and I expect our conversation to be of a particularly delicate nature. I trust you to destroy this note once it reaches you. This is a matter of importance I think you have a particular interest in._

 _-A friend_

Radi frowned, not knowing whose handwriting it had been. He did, however, know it would not have been Taylyn's. He knew hers almost as well as his own. The words were in the ancient language, and it was easy to decipher the note had been written by an elf. Radi thought back to his short conversation with Laudra, still wanting to see the water lilies, but knew if the reasoning behind this note was true, that could only mean a handful of things. All of which would involve him in his hunt for Galbatorix. The only other thing he could think of, would be the mysterious creatures he had heard about several years ago, but their tales faded into the wind just as Galbatorix's did.

He opened his door, and walked calmly inside to see Maelorum's form outlining lightly through the late afternoon sunshine.

 _Maelorum,_ Radi called, _I will be leaving the city for a short time, but I will return sometime after nightfall. I'll bring my bow in case there is trouble, but I have been assured there will not be any._

Maelorum made no sound suggesting he understood, but he lazily thought to Radi his reply, _I will be here if you do need me._ He yawned loudly and resumed his position of comfort. Radi placed the note in his hands into a metal bowl, and burned it with magic, leaving it to die out harmlessly in the contained fire. He quickly picked up his bow and quiver, taking a final glance around with a mental tally of what to bring. When he was satisfied, he closed the door gently behind him and raced off to leave the city before the sun could set.

* * *

I walked through the dense brush with a wary mind. Of all those seeking my attention, the mysteriousness of an anonymous note held the promise of opportunity. My legs stopped as a twig snapped nearby, already drawing back on the bow. No words were spoken, as my eyes scanned the trees. Softly, I loosened the nocked arrow and growled as the recognizable mind of an elf made it to my attention.

"Kialandi, what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion. Kialandi's scoff echoed off the quiet trees.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again as well, Radi. I've asked you here." He explained. I waited a moment before dismantling my weapon. With a small sigh, I stood straight, trying to look more presentable now that we had been acquainted.

"I'm listening." I had only spent minimal time around the other rider, though our exchanges were always polite; if not neutral. From what I knew of him, there was no reason to not hear what he had to say.

"I... have a proposition. But first, you must swear what is spoken between us here on this night shall never be relayed to another soul, creature, or form." He walked forward, showing himself to me. I could see his features slightly before he started moving, but once he left the underbrush, it was much more clear.

His eyes were the same shade of purple as his dragon, a common trait for elvish riders. If their eyes weren't already the same as their magic, it was not uncommon to use magic to make it so. As he slowly walked forward, something about him felt off, but I reiterated the oath and watched Kialandi approach.

"I know you hate the humans for what they did to you and Maelorum. There is no excuse for stripping you of your identity." He continued, a small glimmer of mischief flashing on his face. I studied him but remained silent. "You've seen the riders overlook such crimes. They order us to help them in their missions to calm the ungrateful humans, settle disputes over land, as if we were petty guards. Today, I offer you the chance to support a cause in which the humans learn why elves are above them. I have seen it with my own eyes, the fear in their faces at seeing a rider and dragon fly over them. In order for an apple tree to advance to its full potential, the tree must be pruned of dead leaves; does it not?" Kialandi argued.

I thought for a minute. Ambition was written across Kialandi's features, though he spoke of vengeance teetering on genocide. Now that I had been looking for it, it was difficult to understand how I couldn't see it before. I was briefly reminded of my mission with Vandar several years ago. Kialandi seemed more genuine than he did, however, and that comforted me.

What Kialandi suggested, however, was against everything the riders stood for. It was traitorous! But the elf spoke of truths to me, and I couldn't help but agree with the logic. The world would be wiser for it, without the humans to taint the balance of nature; especially with their abilities to destroy such beauty. Elves spent their lives worshipping the Earth, not using it as a pedestal to stand on.

Thoughts of the implications of such acts of defiance made their way into my mind as quickly as my agreement with Kialandi's argument came. There were dozens of riders loyal to Vrael, righting the wrongs of mankind would be impossible to accomplish. This spark of rebellion would not go unseen and unpunished. I felt my eyebrows furrow in moral confliction.

"The riders under Vrael would never allow this 'cause' to happen. They have too much power as their advantage." I replied, unaware of my detached viewpoint. Kialandi smirked dangerously at something I said. The other shur'tugal continued his offer.

"On the contrary, events are in motion to secure it. The riders have no shortage of enemies, and the thought of being broken from within is out of their grasp." Kialandi gave me a dark grin, completely confident in the statements. My head shook in denial, causing Kialandi's smile to falter.

"You would need an army, and not just of riders. A leader, spies... All are loyal to the riders. You would be exiled or executed for treason as soon as speaking of this to anyone. The riders would never allow such change in power, in ideals. Humans don't deserve the bond of a dragon, or to hold power above an elf, but elves will still come to their aid. It would never succeed." I rationalized, not bothering to censor my thoughts. Kialandi nodded in understanding, adding to his point.

"And yet, we will have an army. We have a leader. We have spies. You have not executed me for speaking of such reform, because you know I am right." He pointedly glanced down at the undrawn bow in my hand and his violet eyes shifted up to my eyes as he continued with even more conviction, "Change is coming, Radi Shur'tugal, and this is your chance to sway the odds in favor of those who are in the right." He urged, passion causing the muscles in his arm to shake as he made a fist.

I stood silently, staring unblinkingly at him in hesitant agreement. As much as a part of me hated to admit it, I was not deaf to the knowledge of the council's enemies. Just as they quelled one problem, another two seemed to sprout from the ground like weeds. It never occured to me to think of the council as a weed itself. A weed that had long since needed removal. I could easily list a few members I would enjoy uprooting, starting with Foriendral.

Who were they to deny me of my desires to leave? I had been forced to remain in Ilirea on a near-constant basis for the last 6 years, and I had no progress of achieving my freedom against the council's plea for its 'purpose' to keep me here. Time and time again, they seemed to insult me or Maelorum, and rebelling against them was not an idea I had not considered before.

If this gave me an opportunity to change the world for the better, perhaps we could rebuild the riders without human involvement? The council's proximity to Ilirea and the human politics, not to mention the fact that several members themselves were human, corruption was inevitable. This could be my chance to be on the right side of history instead of allowing their corruption to swallow the world.

I resolved myself, speaking louder, "What would you ask of me to help you in this rebellion?"


	21. A Proposition Part 2

"For now," Kialandi gestured lazily around him, still cautious about Radi's answer. He knew Radi was not bound by name and oath as he was, and would be able to find loopholes in his earlier, much smaller oath; should he change his mind. Kialandi knew Radi would still be on the fence about certain information, and downright oppose other information if he wasn't careful. Vandar's advice on how to recruit Radi would be put to the test tonight, "we need to get to know you and measure your ability to follow orders which may be unusual."

"I will not follow blindly," Radi warned, "If I am to be risking my life for treason, I need to know who to trust within Ilirea." He reasoned. Though he had several other important questions to ask, he understood Kialandi's hesitation to reveal the sensitive information. Radi did, however, need to know who was involved in the city, else he assume other's' intentions incorrectly or unknowingly stand between a potential ally and their goal.

Kialandi's lazy motions stopped, and he answered honestly, "Very well, there are three riders in Ilirea, and a fourth is unknowingly participating as we speak. Does that satisfy you?"

"It does for now. Their names?"

"Vandar, myself, Morzan and Nicholas." Kialandi stood still as Radi scoffed to himself, _Of course Vandar would join._ Kialandi mistook Radi's outburst for mocking, "Are my words funny?"

Radi shook his head, "I am unsurprised Vandar would be involved, though his student is too young to be of any use for anything. His dragon could only be a couple of weeks old."

"His age makes him malleable." Kialandi defended oddly. He wondered if Radi was speaking of the boy or the dragon.

"It makes him a liability. Children are impulsive and fickle; especially humans." Radi explained.

Kialandi looked to the ground before a thought occurred to him, "You have met him?" He said, his eyes returning to Radi's face.

"Yes, earlier this afternoon. Vandar had him running off making a mess wherever he could."

Kialandi's eyes flashed with anger, but he said nothing to reflect it, "Thank you for telling me."

Radi nodded and added, "And himself as well. I know what he is, and the more he flaunts it, the more likely he is to slip up and cause issues."

Kialandi kept his posture straight, still watching Radi for any indication of betrayal in his eyes. Elves were notoriously gifted at half-truths, and he couldn't help but be overly cautious to Radi's true intentions. Radi had plenty of reason to join them, and was one of the handful of riders Galbatorix had suggested for recruitment. The once-rider may have been half-mad, but Kialandi respected his skills in minds and magic. It surpassed his own, despite being over a hundred years older than him.

One skill Kialandi did acquire in his comparatively short life to Radi's, was understanding the behavior of his fellow elves. Growing up in the Elvish capital of Ellesmera exposed him to elves of every background and type. The problem he faced now was figuring out Radi. He was unlike any other elf Kialandi had ever met. It saddened him to not have met him earlier, but he felt a small degree of gratitude to Galbatorix for tasking him to recruiting Radi.

Radi did have obvious weaknesses of the mind, however. Kialandi had seen the small scowls and glances of disapproval the interesting elf gave in certain company. Many others would not have noticed, but if Kialandi had, the Council would surely see through Radi's facade. Kialandi would enjoy working with Radi to strengthen them. This was an opportunity to gain experience, after all. It would be another ingredient in the ever-boiling pot of seithr oil.

Kialandi shifted the argument against Radi after another pause.

"I could say the same about you. Perhaps you should repair your image before commenting upon others." Kialandi's seriousness gave no unfriendliness, only calculated observation. Radi clenched his teeth at the advice but nodded; knowing it was not an unreasonable request if he wanted to oppose the Council. Radi had a feeling this rebellion would only work if he focused on the long-term results of his actions today.

"Then consider it done. Is there more to this meeting?" Radi asked gently, hoping it wasn't too forward. Kialandi shrugged off the question smoothly.

"I said my peace, and I am happy you accepted my invitation."

"It would have been disrespectful to ignore such a request." Radi noted.

"Hmm, it would have," Kialandi mused lightly, "Thank you for being more pleasant than Vandar. He defies nature. I do not like him in the slightest." Kialandi hid a shiver, but Radi cracked a smile for the first time in weeks.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Radi's comment brought back Kialandi's smile as well, and the two felt a small degree of familiarity. For Kialandi, he was happy to succeed in recruiting Radi. If they became close, the coming war would be easier than if they disliked each other. Kialandi wasn't one to keep the air silent, but would also be willing to allow Radi to continue their conversation.

Radi relished in the opportunity of finding an elf who shared a common goal with him. He generally avoided elves, as they often meant humans were close behind, but Kialandi struck him as the kind of elf who would prefer the company of his own kind. Radi hoped his assumption would be correct.

"Kialandi," Radi began, "what are you tasked with in Ilirea?"

Kialandi was unsure what Radi meant, but answered with regard to the order's agenda.

"I was sent from Ellesmera to entertain at a union between elves here. I knew the pair before I became a rider, and they requested my presence specifically. I left to return to Ellesmera when I was approached by Morzan. This was several months ago, so I have remained in Ilirea to 'enjoy the spectacular views and company'." Kialandi exaggerated gently with a small grimace.

Radi nodded in curiosity, shadowing Kialandi's thoughts, "The last I was informed, is to keep the peace in Ilirea. Despite there being several other shur'tugal fully capable in the task. I would rather be anywhere except here."

"Ahh, but this is the best place to tear them down!" Kialandi jumped down from the log he stood on, and continued in a surprising amount of enthusiasm, "With their secrets, and gossip, and how safe they feel within the walls of the council chambers and rider halls. They would never suspect the riders themselves turning on them. _That_ is why we will defeat them and their pretty white pillars. There has never been a rider rebellion, and after ours is done, there will never be another one. With so many dragon riders of all ages and race, we will eradicate the weak and the strong will remain."

"Prune the tree, so to speak." Radi explained, reiterating what Kialandi spoke earlier. Kialandi nodded fervently and glanced behind Radi in the direction of the city; changing the subject.

"What needed to be done, is done. When you return to the halls, there will be a great amount of commotion. It may be jarring, but swear to me you will not intervene nor help." Kialandi pressed. Radi hesitantly swore, and stood in the small vegetation, not sure if he wanted to stay and talk with Kialandi about the rebellion, or face whatever situation the elf warned him of. Kialandi brought him out of his thoughts, "I would very much like to speak with you tomorrow morning to discuss more about this topic. May I visit your chambers about it?" He asked.

Radi bowed his head once in acceptance, "Maelorum will need to be informed of my choice."

Kialandi shook his head, "Allow me to speak to him. I will be able to answer any questions he will conjure and I would rather the answers be as true as possible. Wouldn't want any information to be lost in translation."

"Very well." Radi remembered the bow in his hand, and he switched it to his right hand to give a departing farewell with his left hand. Kialandi mirrored with his own Gedwey ignasia dimly lit underneath his long sleeve.

Upon his return to the city, distant cries of searching and horror tickled Radi's ears from the Rider district. He could only assume another Shur'tugal had fallen prey to death.


	22. Misery Loves Company

_Radi, wake up._

 _No._ I mumbled tiredly into the sheets of my bed.

 _You must, it has been too long since you have left your room, and your new acquaintance is waiting in the courtyard._

 _The world can wait while I catch up on some much-needed slumber in this accursed city._ I growled, not wanting to speak to anyone this particular morning. Even Maelorum's presence was unwelcomed. I only wanted to sleep it all away.

 _The bright star is high in the sky._ He scolded. I heard the enormous curtains between our rooms crash open, and I was blinded, despite my face deep into the soft silk of my pillow. Maelorum snaked his head in angrily, just as I threw my pillow at him in my own anger.

"I am allowed a couple of days in peace to reflect, am I not?" My voice was muffled and gruff from unuse as I curled into my remaining tissue of comfort.

 _We do not have that luxury anymore. If we are to-_ Maelorum cut himself off, no longer wishing to continue his train of thought. He changed the direction of his sentence with a slightly softer tone, _You cannot afford to make more enemies right now. Get out of your nest and join him for a walk._

" _You_ go and make friends. He was a distraction to get me away while his band of defectors stole a hatchling!" I shouted, not caring if anyone heard me. My throat pained in response, but I ignored it. Even if they had, I was in no mood to deal with anyone. What little amount of sleep I could get nowadays was sacred, and valuable; more so than my reputation with Kialandí in this moment.

 _If you spend another morning hiding away from him, I will not hesitate to bring him here to you._ He threatened, still fuming. I opened my eyes to glare at him. His face would have horrified anyone else, but I was accustomed to his expressions. Knowing where every muscle sat, and feeling his every intention, I had no fear at the sight. Instead of cowering from him, I threw another pillow at his snout in a moment of childish rebellion.

He snorted heavily, and I choked on the cloud of smoke. To keep from suffocating, I jumped out of my bed and away from his face; scrambling to free myself from the layers of my bed. The smell of charred flesh and bone invaded my senses, and when I managed to look down in my coughing fit, my arms and clothes were covered in a layer of disgust. I held my arms away from my body, breathing in through my mouth. I could even taste it, and I had to concentrate to keep from gagging.

Maelorum rumbled at the sight as he laughed at my expression. I, on the other hand, felt no such lightness. I bared my teeth at him and followed his head as he retreated to his own side in accomplishment. His wings slowly wrapped themselves closer to his sides from his dominant display.

The sun flashed from where his neck once blocked it, and I stopped in my tracks, hissing at the pain in my eyes. I instinctively turned away, and closed them to stop the afterimages from blinding me.

"Maelorum, I will return this favor of yours tenfold! Do not think that because you are a dragon, I will forgive you for this! On my honor, Maelorum, this is repulsive! You wretched fire-breathing lizard!" I berated. Maelorum's jaw clicked shut sharply at my words.

 _Quell your insults, or I will do it again._ His tone was less humorous, but not the level of anger as it was a minute earlier. _Now, get presentable, and meet with Kialandí._

I half-groaned, half-growled in his general direction; still covering my eyes. After a moment, I hesitantly glanced at the ground, grateful for the dark wood. When I could see the outlines of shapes, I began to walk to my closet and bath area.

* * *

Despite my efforts, I could still smell Maelorum's breath on me. I had no way of knowing if it was a figment of imagination, or still clinging to me like feathers to water. By the time I finished scrubbing the snot off me, I spent just as much time ridding myself of the smell with magic. Several minutes later, I could _still_ smell it.

Maelorum refused to communicate with me until I met with Kialandí, which raised my suspicions. I was still sworn to secrecy, yet he seemed to know something I didn't? As I dressed, I could only wonder what he knew, and how. Was he already involved without my knowledge? Had he been sworn to secrecy as well? If he was, why were we forced to withhold information from each other?

I walked to my door calmly, and opened it before I spoke to him. I felt the subtle pangs of avoidance across our bond, but every time I attempted to find his reason, he blocked me from his thoughts.

"I will return after dark again." My words felt sharp on my tongue, but Maelorum knew my reason. If he wished to avoid me, I would respect it, even if I disagreed. As he retreated from my mind, he did his best to hide the desire to make amends. It was a small thought, overshadowed by whatever he swore to keep from me. The secret he kept would, somehow, be worth the trouble it caused between us to keep it.

That was the last I could hear from him as my mind buzzed with my own questions. If Maelorum was already acquainted with Kialandí and the "reform" he spoke of, then I no longer needed to worry about convincing Maelorum of joining me… If I wanted to work with them anymore.

Annoyance washed over me as I shut the door behind me on my way out. The sun's rays bloomed throughout the white stone floor and walls of the hallway. I squinted slightly, waiting for my eyes to adjust enough for comfort. Several meters away, Kialandí leaned against a pillar casually as he watched over the balcony behind him to the people below.

His long brown hair was braided back, revealing the peaceful face of the average elf. None would suspect him of treason. It was then, I noticed, his sword was attached to his hip, and I wondered if he was expecting a fight.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin." I called to him. He turned around in surprise, but greeted me with a friendly tone.

"Peace live in your heart. " He sang, giving me his full attention. He gave no indication of impatience, or offense; despite waiting for a meeting with me for two days.

I nodded and finished, "And the stars watch over you." Kialandí looked back over the railing from his peaceful overwatch. I stood away from the ledge, not particularly wanting to watch the bustling courtyard. It would only be filled with creatures I despised.

"I've been thinking, and I feel it would be best to help you before you help us." He started gently.

I watched his face remain unfazed by what he spoke of, as if the other night's meeting was no more innocent than discussing how many rose petals were on every flower in the gardens.

"There is still a missing dragon to find." I replied bitterly. Kialandí sighed lightly with a nod.

"Nasty business, but I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere," He moved his head as something below caught his attention. After a moment, he returned to leaning against the pillar, "Are you still on board this ship, Radi?" Kialandí asked lightly, still looking over the courtyard.

"I am not keen on kidnapping hatchlings for nefarious purposes, whatever they are." I whispered. Kialandí turned his head slightly to me, his long hair covering whatever facial expression he made.

"Some crusades require extreme methods to accomplish. We share a common enemy, and we know only certain… actions will rattle them. Until the battles begin, this is a war of secrecy. I need to know if you will stand with us, or in our way on this. It will become ugly, and when it is done, you will not be seen as a hero." He warned, finally turning to face me. His eyes held the same determination as the other night, with one exception. His eyebrow was lifted, leaving his statement open for my response.

I hesitated, but then I thought back to Maelorum and his own lack of communication, "Have you discussed this with Maelorum already?" Kialandí smiled and moved his hair back out of his face as a cool breeze pushed against us from the open area below.

"At great length. I had him swear as you did, though now I suppose there's no need to keep you in the dark. We couldn't risk you interfering with our evening antics."

 _Maelorum knew?_ I thought, appalled. Not only was he involved, but he knew the plan specifically to steal the dragon. I could not fault him for failing to tell me, if he had been sworn to silence, but why would he agree to it in the first place? What could he gain from all of this? He always fed off of my feelings for other people, but it made no sense for him to seek out Kialandí. I was missing something among all of this chaos, and it frustrated me to no end at not knowing what I did not know.

Kialandí shifted toward me suddenly, looking at me intently with a studious gaze, "If you disapprove, why agree in the first place?"

I frowned slightly, "My agreement is not conditional upon my approval."

He cracked a small smile and nodded, "I can work with that. I will offer my help, as I mentioned. First, I've noticed you have a very dark aura about you. We need to change that. People gravitate to the light-hearted, and you, my friend, repel people." I scoffed.

"I do not like people." I countered. He smiled and stepped away to return his gaze down at the courtyard.

"But you like _some_ people. Use them to distract you while you do good deeds around the city. Stop being so reclusive and take away the biggest weakness you have at the moment."

"And that is…?"

"How do you expect people to come to your defense when all you do is snarl and growl when someone gets too close? If the enemy somehow finds out the truth about us, I cannot help you unless you help yourself first. I _want_ to help you, because it would help us both. We are stronger together as we are with our other halves."

"That is easier said than done." I barked defensively. Kialandí jerked his head to the courtyard.

"Would spending the day with her help?"

I leaned forward to look down at the busy courtyard and found no one of particular recognition among the faces. I gave Kialandí a questioning glance, and he followed my gaze. When his immediate search failed, he looked past me on my left toward the stairs.

"She must be on her way up." He explained. I faced the stairs, resuming my comfortable distance away from the edge. Our height from the ground wasn't an issue, it was the horrible views on the ground that I avoided. He continued the conversation lightly, "Do not mention any of this with her. She's not involved, and it would be disastrous if she were enlightened about it."

I looked to Kialandí on my right, with a stern nod. Lies came easier than forgiveness.

A small group of scholars ran up the stairs with books in their hands and grins on their face. It was likely they were recently released from their studies and had been sent to their quarters down the hall. On the other hand, I was not aware there even were living quarters in this section of the city. Had they repurposed some rider's room?

Behind the excited students, Laudra climbed the steps with her hand on the hilt of her sheathed sword. Her eyes looked around in search of something and I sighed in mild disappointment. I had been expecting Taylyn, though she had not made any desire known to see me in recent weeks. Instead, Kialandí chose a bright-faced bubbly human to torture me.

Before I could protest, he called to her gently next to me. She whirled her head to us and jogged over happily. As I had, she greeted us politely. With the formalities out of the way, I was eager to make an excuse to leave. For all I knew, Senick wasn't far behind.

"I see you brought your sword as I requested." Kialandí said to her with a smile, "We will need to go to Radi's room so he can get his as well."

I hid my grimace, knowing I had not cleaned up Maelorum's stunt from the room. I quickly interjected.

"I do not have mine here in Ilirea." My words caused the pair to look at me in surprise.

"Did you lose it?" Kialandí asked sharply, clearly unhappy at my announcement. Laudra glanced at him but remained silent as she waited for my response.

"No, it is in Ilia Feon."

Laudra asked her own question with curious eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, why would you leave your sword on the other side of Alagaesia?"

I started to scowl, but Kialandí shot me a cold look. I took in a deep breath, forcing myself to shrug her question off. Like Kialandí said, I needed to stop distancing myself… Even if I loathed interacting with them. Maelorum had yet to succeed, so I had little faith in Kialandí's efforts. At least for now I would put on a show.

"Safekeeping, while Maelorum and I were away." My explanation made Kialandí smile in turn, and he seemed proud of himself as he faced Laudra.

"I will go get mine then, and we can get Radi a sparring sword or something. If you two wish to go to the training grounds, I can meet you there in a few minutes." He offered to Laudra.

She nodded happily to him and looked to me, "It'll give us time to catch up. I feel like I haven't see you in forever apart from a couple of days ago."

"Hm." I agreed gently, already leaning to begin our departure. The sooner we finished this impromptu meeting, the sooner I could question Maelorum later.

When we began our descent down the stairs, Laudra pulled on the hilt of her sword at an angle to avoid the sheath from dragging behind her. For once, she was quiet as we left Kialandí behind. I chose to start the conversation.

"How are you today?" I asked with a false tone of interest. She didn't catch the disingenuity in my voice.

"My day's going well, thank you, I was glad Kialandí told me about the fun he had planned. It feels like forever since I danced with a sword and he promised I'd be surprised as my sparring partner," She looked at me pointedly, "I'm happy it's you, but I never thought I'd get to spar against you again. How he convinced you to, I'll never know." She joked. I forced a chuckle.

"I am here on my own accord, It has been too long since I wielded a blade. I could use the refresher." I hadn't lied in the slightest, but I felt uncomfortable at the words. How long _had_ it been? 27 or so years at least…

"And yet, I'll still probably lose." Gravel cackled beneath our shoes as the stone floorings blended into the outskirts of the rider courtyard. I did my best to ignore the people weaving around us to their destination.

"I am sure you've honed your skills since the last time we crossed blades." I struggled to maintain a lighthearted tone, feeling exposed as the various humans brushed past me.

"I hope so, but the way you fight is different from sparring teachers. I… can't really describe it. It's like you're not holding back as much. You're not afraid to take opportunities. In fact, I took down a kull a few years back with a move you used on me." She giggled with a wide smile, "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

"For you, or me?" I said sourly, keeping my eyes to the worn stones in the ground.

"Definitely for you. When we sparred before you left, you looked like you enjoyed letting off some steam."

"I did not enjoy myself." I lied, glancing at her quick pace to keep up with my own. If we could reach the grounds faster, the more I could focus on not avoiding the unsuspecting humans bumping into me.

"Mhm, sure, and I'm blind." She laughed. I was briefly reminded of our last sword fight, and I couldn't help the smile cross my face as I remembered how that session went.

"You are, if you fought like last time."

"Oi, I wasn't _that_ bad." She exaggerated lightly, her voice growing louder as she enunciated.

"Then prove me wrong, and make me work for a victory." I managed to joke, momentarily forgetting about the bodies around me. She laughed and I smiled slightly, knowing she would do just that.

When we reached the training grounds, it was empty. At least, empty excluding the various generic enemy posts and archery targets. The dirt was stomped down from years of heavy use, and the very air tasted of hours spent in training. I did not learn my skills here in Ilirea, but the grounds here were similar to the one in Ilia Feon.

"While we wait for Kialandí, I'm going to stretch; can't have muscle cramps stealing your glory." She winked at me and I nodded, glad I wore the perfect clothes for the occasion. She began the first level of rimgar, and I followed suit.

By the third, it almost seemed a competition between us. I was already tired from my lack of routine in the level, and I was clearly struggling to outlast her. It seemed she had the advantage of flexibility today.

I gave up with a thin layer of sweat on my forehead and a huff by the time we reached the fourth. She smiled in triumph, but made no words in boast or insult to my abilities.

Kialandí arrived later than he said he would, but he held two swords in his hands. In his right hand was unmistakably his, its purple sheath glistening in the afternoon glow. In his right hand, however, was a red sword; a rider's sword.

"I ran into Morzan on the way here, and he happened to be gracious enough to let you borrow Zar'roc. On the condition that you return it to him. He's eager to meet the famous 'Radi Urgalsbane'." He mocked slightly in humor.

"'Zar'roc'? He named his sword 'misery'?" I asked incredulously. Kialandí nodded in understanding.

"Dark, I know, but he insisted it was a name fitting for such a weapon of great renown in the future." Kialandí approached and handed me the sword, "Besides, I saw the sparring swords. They are pathetic. We would break them in a matter of minutes."

Laudra and I looked at the weapon as he handed it to me. When it was in my grasp, I immediately frowned at its weight. It was beautiful, obviously forged by Rhunön herself, but it was everything I disliked in a sword. The hilt was too short, which would make combative tactics such as stance switching and two-handed parries, attacks, and defenses a nuisance. Laudra seemed to mirror my thoughts.

"Oh, good luck with that." She said, already preparing her sword with magic. Hesitantly, I did the same to Misery. Kialandí took a seat nearby, and sat on the edge with his forearms on his knees and eyes full of anticipation.

I bounced the sword in my hand, calculating potential maneuvers. From memory, I knew Laudra fought with passion in combat. It seemed to offset her happily passive personality.

Laudra likely watched me with similar thoughts, trying to remember my old habits and weaknesses just as I was. From his seat, Kialandí sang his words, "As much as I would love to watch you two stare at each other, I would respectfully ask that you get on with it. I would like to join before the sun starts setting."

"Then, by all means," I griped, "Come join."

I heard Laudra's footsteps in my distraction, and my eyes shot back to her just as she swung her weapon at my leg. I stabbed the ground, blocking it from hitting my leg in instinctual surprise.

Without looking up, she spun around to drive the sword upward in an attempted uppercut. I jumped back, pulling Misery out of the ground with my motion. Laudra paused as I slowed to a stop a few meters away.

"Someone's rusty." Kialandí noted with a laugh. I glared at him as Laudra stalked forward seriously.

I readied my sword in my right hand and waited expectantly for her to reach me. When our swords met, small sparks danced off the magic, as if the swords actually touched. Neither of us could gain the upper hand, as the blades clashed and broke apart.

I grew bored of the repetition, and struck at her with more force. While she seemed surprised at my sudden aggression, she continued to attack and counter attack just as we had before.

I noticed, with subtle observation, that she favored her right leg during certain motions. From what I could gather without showing too much interest, was an issue in her left calf. She hid it well, but her aggression with her sword betrayed her desire to keep my attention focused on the weapon in her hand and not the weakness in her leg.

With my free hand, I used the momentum of her swing to redirect her attack, just as I srtuck her lower leg with the flat of the blade. She stumbled backward with a pained look and tripped as her foot caught on an exposed rock.

My heart raced, but not from the fight, from the glee of the victory. I watched her cradle her leg as she hissed, and she dropped her weapon; no longer willing to continue.

"Are you alright?" Kialandí said worriedly. I glanced at him, and back at Laudra's tear-filled eyes. It seemed I forgot to ask after her health. Quickly trying to make up for my manners, I bent down and took a long look at the welt forming and extended my left palm out to it and spoke the few words needed to heal the fracture.

When I finished, Laudra sniffled, and rubbed it tenderly. I sighed, feeling worn from the magic. It wouldn't help that I had yet to eat today, and spent the last few days in restless sleep. I discreetly wiped the sweat from my face by pulling my hair back as I stood.

"I think I'll take a break for now." She mumbled. I stood to retrieve her sword as she slowly stood. A voice rose out of the quiet grounds, and I ground my teeth at the once-familiar sound.

Senick's worried call to Laudra echoed in my ears as he ran over to help her stand. I purposely took my time picking her sword up, and broke the magic covering its blade. What was he doing here?

When I turned away, Senick eyed me with a disapproving look but said nothing to me as he brought her to Kialandí's bench. I could see the scowl from under his beard. Kialandí stood to give them room; his attention on Senick.

"You are one of the apprentice magicians if I am not wrong?" He said with a hand extended outward. Senick chose to bow his head in greeting, and Kialandí let his hand fall.

Senick faced Laudra, but he spoke to Kialandí.

"M'name's Senick." He said curtly.

"Ah, yes, I've been meaning to meet you."

"You have?" Senick replied, looking shocked. I glanced between the two from my safe distance from Senick. Kialandí showed him no ill looks, despite Senick's obvious glared at me.

"Yes, I hear you have an affinity for magician duels." Kialandí sang.

"I dabble, what makes you so curious?"

"Magician duels are a favorite pastime of mine. I look for worthy opponents when and wherever I can. Only a couple of elves have surpassed my skill, and only one human so far. I would love to duel you on your best day."

"Yea, sure…"

Kialandí saw his glare at me, and spoke again as he and Laudra shared an indecipherable look.

"She'll be normal in a few minutes while Radi's healing takes more effect. It was a hard hit, but he's had centuries to master healing."

"There was no need to be so brutal." Senick grumbled back.

Kialandí waved his hand gently as if to lazily point to me, "In Radi's defense, an urgal or kull would not be so forgiving as he was. We can only hope Laudra learned something from the exchange."

Laudra nodded, "I think I over extended my abilities while we stretched. I started to get a cramp halfway through the fight, and by then it was too late to back out."

Kialandí walked over to me as he took Laudra's weapon from my hand. His eyes glimmered in restrained excitement as an idea came to him.

"Why don't you two have a magician's duel?" Kialandí asked, looking between Senick and me.

"No." We said unanimously. Senick scowled at me and continued.

"Who knows what sorts of filth are in his head." Senick spat at me. Kialandí grew even more curious. He spun on his heel to Senick, causing a small puff of dust to billow around his feet in the dirt.

"Not liking an opponent is not reason enough to refuse a duel with them. You may see something to empathize with, and learn a measure of respect for their point of view. Win, or lose, there is something to gain from it. I would have expected a rising star to happily agree to the opportunity to duel a rider. Not many have the honor." Kialandí's words seemed to sting him as he continued his glare at my passive expression.

I saw Senick's wounded pride at being chided cross his eyes, and the hesitation to accept the invitation; despite my initial refusal.

At Kialandí's words, however, I changed my mind. There would be something to gain from a duel with Senick. In the future, if I ever needed to fight against him, or if he stood between myself and the 'rebellion' against the council… Measuring his skills would be beneficial. What Kialandí, Laudra, and I all knew, however, was how infinitely stronger I was than a mortal man. The weakest elf could beat him in a duel, and the weakest rider. As both älfa and shur'tugal, I would have more difficulty convincing a dragon it could fly.

"I accept." I stated flatly. Less than a moment after my change of heart, he nodded in agreement.

Senick stood up straight and ignored Laudra's subtle warning. I hoped she would be more vocal about stopping him; it would only give him more determination to duel. I released Misery from its wards and placed it in its sheath where we entered the field. Kialandí had followed me, and whispered in my ear too low for Laudra to hear.

"Do not win, I want to see how he handles victory." He smiled slightly at the idea of his experimentation. I frown at Kialandí.

"He would go too far. His hatred for me would likely end in me feeling some sort of pain from his desire for revenge." Kialandí's smile widened.

"Or, he may surprise you and show honor. We won't know unless you give him the victory. Obviously, you should make him work for it, but make a mistake and see if he takes the bait."

"You are almost as bad as Vandar." I growled, turning around to begin our walk back. Kialandí cringed.

"My curiosity ends with suffering. I do what needs to be done, nothing more." He defended quietly.

As we returned, Laudra and Senick were finishing their own discussion. She seemed perturbed, but allowed him to make his own mistake. Senick showed more determination than he had before, and it reminded me of how defiant the humans were. His eyes roamed over me like a predator; judging me for weaknesses as Laudra and I had earlier. The only explanation I could conceive of him doing that was for him to psych himself up for the duel.

"Alright," He began, "No magic, and no physical contact. A magician's duel, and a magician's duel only."

I nodded, agreeing to the conditions. I handed Misery to Kialandí, and he took it expectantly. Senick and I approached each other closer to the center of the field. Far enough away to keep any onlookers from mistaking for a casual event, but close enough for Laudra or Kialandí to watch the duel easily.

Senick made to sit, and I motioned upward. He stopped in confusion, and I explained, "Riders do not duel in the dirt."

"But I'm not a rider." He argued.

"You will extended me the courtesy of one." I ordered. He may not be my equal by any means, but if he chose to insult me by dueling me in the dirt, I would walk away from the duel. I at least deserved that respect from him.

I saw another spark of defiance from him, but he followed my instruction with a forced nod. All was quiet for a moment as I waited for him to ready himself. When I was satisfied, I spoke.

"Kialandí, if you would." I called, keeping my eyes on my shorter opponent. Kialandí sang back his reply.

"Begin!"

I waited a moment for his mind to reach out to mine, instead of attacking his. He quickly went on the offensive, just as Laudra did. I easily watched his eyebrows tighten at my tactic, but he pushed against my defenses. Instead of thorns, as per my usual walls, his mind was met with layers of thick leaves. Similar to the foliage of the trees in Ilia Feon, when he pulled back one leaf, another had taken its place.

He battered against them, and when that didn't work, he retreated for a few moments. It was a reluctant decision, but when he returned to my mind, the leaves had disappeared, and were replaced by images of elves dancing. As I imagined their forms swaying to the branches of young pines, Senick seemed to struggle against the inviting sounds.

I quickly stopped, and shoved him out of the images of my mind. My eyes focused on his form beginning to sway in front of me, and I snapped my fingers to grab his attention. He blinked, and I gave him a stern look.

"Are you finished?" I asked. He shook his head as it cleared, and I nodded. Now that he had been exposed to my trap, it would be time to begin another round. This would be the one I lose.

The duel felt too easy. It took no effort on my part to entice him. Within a few moments, I had filled his mind with hypnotic music, despite my intention to slip my own guard. Was he throwing the duel, or had several years of practice not been enough for him to prepare against a rider?

Senick interrupted my thoughts with a surprising amount of force. It was stronger than his first attempt, but still weaker than majority of the minds I had dueled before becoming a rider. I resumed my defense of leaves, and he decided fire would be his weapon of choice.

As I watched his eyes close in concentration, images of roaring flames assaulted my mind. He tried to spread the fires to envelop my mind. It was a common method of confusing an enemy. Surround them, and they won't know which way to attack or defend. As leaves burned, his mind wavered to checking my defenses. I closed my own eyes in careful focus. I could feel my hunger gnawing at my stomach, and the many hours of sleep I needed finally catching up to me as we warred against one another.

I lashed out at the flames, causing him to protect his own mind from the attack. However, just as I attacked, he would burn the leaves I sent. With a moment of remembrance, I opened my eyes to see him sweating furiously. He began to struggle maintaining the fires, and focused on specific areas. He searched for any weaknesses in my charred wall, and when he found none, he moved onto another section.

I looked to my right at Kialandí and Laudra. The elf watched patiently, and Laudra looked at us in worried and silent hope.

I realized, with an odd feeling, that several people had gathered behind them. I blinked and the flames roared in frustration. I had been told to lose, but with more witnesses, I felt myself no longer wanting to throw the duel. The small crowd began to murmur under my gaze in their direction, but I did my best to ignore them and turned back to Senick.

He paused, and in the flames he formed an image of an elf. This particular elf ripped at the leaves, her hair furiously flying around as she tore off the leaves from their stems. I stiffened at the sight of my kin committing such an act. Despite her attempts the wall remained. My voice growled at him.

 _That is enough._ I hissed, torn between averting my attention from her, and keeping him sealed out of my mind.

The elf fought harder, almost in panic from an unknown foe behind her, as she looked back with fear. I knew it was a false image, designed to advert my attention, so I refused her sanctuary. Senick's thoughts continued harder, and she took on the form of Taylyn, her features solidifying slightly through her resemblance as a mental flame. She was still distorted, but Senick had made every effort to make her recognizable.

She stopped her prying, and punched at my wall, crying to be let in. Her cry was off, but my heart jumped at the imitation regardless. The fire melted into stone, dissipating as the false Taylyn battered lightly on the immovable leaves.

 _Senick, that is enough!_ I shouted. This was no longer a duel, but an attack against myself. He chose to be dishonorable, using Taylyn as a tool to try and win. I shot back against him, and she disappeared.

 _No!_ I repeated. My thoughts echoed to his, and he brought Taylyn's image back after he gathered himself. Her face was contorted in fear as she cried out again. This time, her features were much clearer, and more accurate. I remembered her cries, as they bounced off stone walls in a suffocating cell.

Just as I forgot my leaves, Senick took advantage of the brief distraction and slipped through the cracks of my barrier. The fire was nowhere to be seen, but before I could rush to defend myself again, Senick had already beaten me in the duel.

What he saw horrified him, as the attack he executed had brought forth the memory it was meant to mimic showed itself in the front of my mind. He scurried away and out of my mind, just as I chased him out in frenzied panic.

We both gasped, and as I opened my eyes, his legs buckled. The last sound I heard was Kialandí shouting 'slytha'.


	23. Bittersweet Dreams

_I watched the morning star begin to rise between the trees with a blank expression. In my hands were the thorny branches of a broken sharp points pricked at my fingers, but I ignored the pain. It was the only thing I could feel right now. I was exhausted from our return to my home, but I couldn't bear to miss the sunrise. It had been weeks since I last saw the rays of light kiss my cool cheeks._

 _Below me, I heard the worried calls of my kin looking for me. I reluctantly left my perch in the tree to calm their fears. My name echoed among the trees until they saw me emerge from the branches of the tree I climbed. Bounding around their feet, a small black clump of worry continued to whine like a babe to its missing mother; looking for me._

 _I ignored the voices around me to pick him up. He was already heavier than he was yesterday, no doubt a result of the pampering he had received since we returned._

 _His scales rubbed against my dressed wounds, and I quickly placed him down at the discomfort. He huddled and gurgled against my legs and I felt a small bittersweet smile cross my face._

" _Where did you run off to?" The nearest elf asked. I looked back to her with an apologetic eye._

" _I couldn't bear to miss another sunrise." I explained gently. My response left them quiet for a few moments, until another spoke from the group._

" _Taylyn is not accepting food or drink, could you see about helping her?"_

" _Where is she?"_

" _With Caleer." He answered. I nodded and left for Caleer's tree, but the hatchling clung to my legs, refusing to let me leave. My leg was forced to stop, and I knelt down to the affectionate face, reaching out to him with my mind._

 _His mind hummed contentedly, happy to be near me, but I needed to see Taylyn alone. The hatchling would only make her worse right now. Even I was having trouble being around him. No amount of gurgling purrs of happiness could erase the image of his brother from my eyes when I looked at him._

 _I touched him on his head, a shiver running up my left arm from my new Gedw_ _ë_ _y Ignasia as I spoke to him._

" _Blöthr, skulblaka. I must leave for a time, but I will return." I whispered, coaxing him mentally as I spoke._

 _He pushed against my hand desperately, and I stood to walk away quickly before he could follow. The crowd circled him, praising and playing with him to distract him from my lack of presence. In the back of my mind, it was difficult to avert his attention from my retreating form. Food and song eventually filled his thoughts, and I sighed._

 _My wrists still burned from their invisible chains, my arms wrapped to help with healing. The bandages on my head tugged at my ears painfully. I hoped they would be changed when I reached Caleer's home._

 _Around me, elves glanced away at my rugged appearance. Though I was clean and well-clothed, my eyes were sore from a long night, and I still felt the weight of bindings as I walked up the stairs to the treehouses above. Normally, I loved the circular and white stone architecture, but my head began to ache from scaling the tall trees. By the time I reached Caleer's home, I felt weak and tired from exertion. It was an odd feeling, but I wished climbing the stairs and bridges had been as easy as their descent felt a few hours ago._

" _Caleer?" I called outside her tree. It was deceptively small on the outside, but within the thick branches sat a large room, with smaller sections dedicated for the wounded or ill. Taylyn slept soundlessly on one of the beds, and heard quick footsteps rush to the opening of the home._

 _From around the corner, Caleer's form blocked my vision through the entrance to Taylyn. She moved the thin-leafed door to grant me entrance with a frightened expression._

" _You left no note, nor indication you chose to leave! I sent half the city out to find you. Where are you in pain?" She spoke, flustered. I sat in the nearest chair, hoping to get a reprieve from the pounding in my head. I pointed gently to my ears._

" _I apologize for my rudeness, Caleer, it was ill-planned to leave-" I started, but she interrupted me._

" _There is no need for it," Her words felt soft to my head as she continued to look me over for another moment. Then, she left me to retrieve whatever medicine she chose to bring me. I closed my eyes and spoke._

" _She has not woken?" I asked quietly. From somewhere in the next room, Caleer heard me._

" _I have done what I can without using magic to wake her, and invading her mind has only earned me a painful experience." She said, her voice clearer than before. I watched Taylyn sleep for another moment._

 _If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess. Taylyn would be a rider, and not heartbroken in our imprisonment. It was my idea to go after the thieves without more help. Now, I was a dragon rider who no longer wanted to be one, with an elf whose dragon had been killed before she could become one._

 _Caleer interrupted my self-loathing with a drink in her hand. I looked at it without thirst. She held it out to me suggestively, "Drink, it will help…" She seemed to want to say more, but held her tongue as I took the cup._

" _Thank you for your hospitality." I mumbled gratefully, sipping at the surprisingly warm liquid. I closed my eyes, savoring the flavor as I drank more._

 _Caleer tugged lightly at the bandages around my head. I hissed at the sharp pain, lowering the cup from my lips._

" _I am worried." She sighed, leaving them be. I looked to her, worried from her worry._

" _Will they heal?" I asked nervously. Something had to be wrong if she hadn't used magic to repair my wounds. In fact, that would explain why Taylyn and I were covered in cloth instead of only resting our weary minds._

" _In all of the dirt-groveling bandits in Alagaesia, you two manage to find a group of magicians performing dark magic. You two would have been mended last night when you arrived, but no matter what I do, any form of magic has had no effect on either of your wounds. They will have to heal with time."_

 _My heart dropped in my chest at the news, "And what of my ears? I cannot be seen walking around with them deformed. Is there no magic to help with that?"_

 _She shook her head sadly and went back to unwrapping the cloth around my head. The stabs of pain made me grind my teeth, but the cup in my hand withheld my strangling grip. My hair clung to the still-fresh wounds, and I started to wonder what other injuries I had sustained. The last several hours had flown past, I couldn't even remember Caleer putting the wraps on me. They seemed to have been there when we arrived._

" _There is no magic I know of. The riders may know, but I fear nothing can remedy it. That may be a harsh reality you need to face, so I will not hide that from you. Stay still." She warned, and I grimaced at her touch. After a moment, a cool salve-like substance replaced the burning on my ear. She apologized, but continued speaking, "I would have redressed your injuries this morning, but you ran off. That should help with the pain, so please finish it. The less I have to see you suffering, the more I can focus on how to heal you."_

" _What do you know of memory magic?" I said, taking another long drink. If there was a way, I would do my best to help Taylyn. The only thing I could think of was to somehow erase her memories of the trama while it was still fresh in her mind._

" _I have performed it on a few during my days working for the riders. It is a risk, but not impossible. Do you think it will help you?" Caleer's fingers rubbed something painlessly over my ears, and reached for fresh cloth._

" _For Taylyn." I said, still looking at her gentle breathing. The pressure on my ears paused._

" _She would need to be willing. I will not erase her memories without her consent."_

" _I would be the one to do it. I know her mind almost as well as my own. We shared the experience." I mumbled. I forgot about the drink in my hand, thinking about what she could have seen. It was no wonder she chose to sleep through it all right now. I still wanted to escape into my own mind, but doing so would not help anyone._

 _I was a rider now, and had to be strong for him; for Taylyn._

" _You are in no condition to do so, it is an extremely complex and taxing spell to weave." I felt my head move lightly around as she wrapped the clean bandages with experienced precision. It didn't matter if I would be more drained than I was now. The longer we waited, the less effective it would likely be, judging by my current knowledge of spells. If I needed to do it myself, I would, but caution led me to asking Caleer for advice before attempting anything._

" _Let me wake her, and we can debate my strength then." I offered, looking back to her. Caleer's face screamed disapproval, but she nodded when her eyes met mine. As I stood to meet Taylyn's bedside, Caleer grabbed my arm, stopping me._

" _Finish it first." She said, looking pointedly at the cup in my hand. I glanced at it, and drank the rest quickly. When I handed it back to her, Caleer picked up several bloodied pieces of cloth from the table behind me. I hadn't realized there would be that much blood under my wrappings. Caleer walked into the next room, but not before she rushed out, "I will be right back."_

* * *

"How is he?" Taylyn's voice called gently from somewhere.

"Tired. Kialandí brought him in a few hours ago. I examined him, and he seems alright. Whatever Radi did to him really shook him up. I think he passed out from it." Laudra's voice lowered slightly as she continued, "You don't think he did this on purpose, did he?"

Taylyn's voice loomed somewhere above me, closer than before, "I… don't know. Why was Radi brought here?"

"Er, Kialandí knocked him out. I think he hit his head pretty hard when he hit the ground."

"Why would Kialandí do that?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I wasn't really paying attention to Radi. I ran over to Senick when his eyes rolled back in his head." Laudra cursed under her breath after a moment, "I told him not to duel him, but he's too stubborn. How do you get through to Radi when he's in one of those moods?"

Taylyn laughed quietly, "I don't. He knows I'll be there to help him recover after whatever it is he does. I've learned to accept that I can't fight against the might of an ocean when it roars."

There were a few moments of silence before Taylyn spoke again, this time in my ear as a whisper, "I mean that." Her voice sounded soft, and a moment later I could smell the peaceful aroma she always brought. I took it in, opening my eyes in unusual calmness. It broke any stress or bad memory I could think of.

Above me, a stone ceiling looked down on me from behind Taylyn's shadowed face. I could see her eyes full of apprehension. She watched me for another moment with her hair draped around her face but she turned upward as Laudra noticed I was no longer asleep.

"What happened?" I heard. I ignored her, and Taylyn glanced down at me, waiting for my answer.

"What happened?" Taylyn asked, repeating Laudra's question. Taylyn's eyes flashed with anger at something, and she looked up to Laudra; breaking my trance, "Senick won."

Laudra replied, "Then why was Senick the one to pass out from the duel?"

"It may have been too much for him. Radi would not have allowed it unless he-" Taylyn's thoughts forced her to cut her sentence off, and she looked back down at me in confirmation, "How?"

Wordlessly, I touched her arm. How? He used you. He tortured me with your face. You tortured me. I paled at the memory of seeing Taylyn's imitation shrieking in fear and panic. It felt like Taylyn's skin burned under my hand, and I jerked away. She watched me, not understanding.

"Where is he?" I whispered. Taylyn jerked her head in the direction of Laudra's voice.

"Hm?" Laudra wondered, not sure what she was missing. I rolled toward Taylyn, mostly to roll away from Senick's direction.

Taylyn held me down, realizing what I was doing, and shook her head with no explanation. When none came, I sighed, focusing on her arm holding my shoulder down.

"So, er, what happened, Radi?" Laudra asked again. I spoke up, with my words full of venom.

"It was a dishonest victory. " I spat. He ignored my warnings, and I would make sure he fell just as the Council would. If I was being honest with myself, in this moment, I wanted him dead more so than the Council's death. First, he trespassed against my wished into my personal life as my student and now that he was no longer forced to learn under me, he used what he had learned against me. If there weren't any witnesses right now, I would have killed him where he slept, if only to avoid another encounter with him.

That still didn't explain why Kialandí forced me to sleep.

"Even so, did you hurt him?" Laudra's worry spurred her to question my answer.

Taylyn's hand moved minutely as she scolded the human, "Laudra-"

"He would not hear me," I started, "I kept him out, but then he resorted to trickery. Beyond the bounds of respectful taste… What he experienced is his own fault. If he ever wakes up again, I only hope he knows the enemy he has made in me. He should be grateful; I would have killed him then for it." I threatened. I pushed against Taylyn's hand, and she continued to hold me down, despite my obvious desire to leave.

After a moment of gentle struggle, Taylyn surprised me by standing, and pulled me up with her. Her hand never left my arm, and instead flowed down to help me up with her hand in mine. My head ached, but I was otherwise uninjured.

She led me out of the infirmary, leaving Laudra and the disgusting creature she tended to in silence.

I noticed the sky was dark, a fact I had not noticed in the room before we left. The air was cool, and I took in a much-needed deep breath. The air itself reminded me of words I sang so long ago, and they quietly fell from my lips.

Taylyn joined me, leading me to the rider chambers. I continued to sing, disheartened that she was bringing me to my room. I briefly thought back to Maelorum, and the questions I still needed to ask him, but Taylyn's voice quickly brought me out of that line of inquiry. For now, I enjoyed walking hand-in-hand with her as we grew ever closer to the destination she led me to.

Where our rooms differed, she stopped her singing to look over to me. I reluctantly did as she did, and she took a step toward her room. Taylyn held my hand in hers, pulling it lightly with her. I glanced down at our entangled hands questioningly.

She pulled once more in the direction of her room with a small comforting smile; inviting me without a word. I happily followed.


	24. One Last Sunrise

I sighed into an intoxicatingly scented pillow, and rolled onto my stomach. My head was sore from my forced slumber yesterday. When I opened my eyes, Taylyn's closed eyes reminded me of where I was, and why I felt pleasantly drugged. I wasn't having the same horrible feeling I had last time I was in her bed. This time, it was a natural high, like a second wind from adrenaline or my first flight on Maelorum's back. Unrestricted happiness.

The room was still dark, and I would have tried to go back to sleep, but I could begin to see the sky crawling ever closer to dawn through Taylyn's window. Dawn would not wake the city for another few hours. It had been awhile since I woke up this early, even though I spent several centuries waking up at this time.

I looked back to Taylyn, and caught her hurriedly closing her eyes. It was fast enough to make me doubt if I had seen it, but I knew better. I smiled and let the motion remain unspoken. I held no desire to pollute the air with conversation.

We layed in bed for what could not have been more than an hour, until the sky began to blend shades of dark blue to blueberry. My stomach rumbled at the thought, forcing me to face Taylyn. She had fallen asleep again, and a spark of mischief flickered in my mind.

My fingers broke through the sheet, tickling her neck. Taylyn shied away from the touch in sleepy annoyance, and I tickled harder, grinning from the expression she made. When she stubbornly refused to wake, I carefully left the warm bed; leaving her to her dreams. Perhaps this time I could bring her food.

I made myself presentable and hurried to the dining hall. I was thankful they kept the kitchens open overnight. My early morning request for a large plate of food would sound suggestive otherwise. As I passed the gardens, an idea occurred to me. If the lilies were still there, Taylyn would love one. I could not bear to break it from its stem, but if I could see them, making a stone replica would be easy enough to accomplish. I would have plenty of time to make one and still bring her breakfast.

Maelorum's mind suddenly interrupted my plan. He sounded anxious at something, but I continued my way to the gardens with a quick pace as he spoke to me.

 _Kialandí is looking for you again._

I glanced around, trying to find the perfect stone as I responded to him. _Not right now, Maelorum,_ I thought, finding the bridge. In the dim lighting, I found the ever-beautiful lilies of Ilia Feon.

Maelorum retreated from my mind for a minute, and I had the strange feeling that he was conversing with someone else. Good, this would give me time to concentrate on my gift to Taylyn. If I didn't hurry, she would be awake before I returned, which would ruin my surprise. An opportunity such as this gave me single-minded motivation to achieve my goal. Making her happy made me happy, and it was an addictive sensation. I couldn't remember the last time I longed for something so bright in the night. She truly was the sun.

I finished the stone, finally satisfied at the makeshift fairth engraved on it. I still had enough energy to make several more, but one would have to do for now. I glanced up at the still early morning. I would make it back before the sun rose.

The stone was the size of my hand, and one of the few smooth enough to be worthy of presenting to Taylyn. It was flat, and cool from the kiss of night. If I was lucky, no one would even see me take it out of the garden and to the dining hall.

As I exited the gardens, Kialandí stood in my way with his sword drawn. I stopped in my tracks, surprised, but immediately on guard. He looked at me with determination and caution.

"We need to leave." He urged. I turned confused.

"Why?"

"I do not have time. Maelorum is keeping watch. My goal is to help you leave Ilirea without anyone noticing." Keeping watch? For what? _Why?_

 _Maelorum, what's going on? What are you hiding from me?_ I tried to find him, but he shut me out of his mind roughly. I felt myself recoil unexpectedly. Kialandí had turned away briefly, and looked back to me before ducking down and closing the distance between us to push us to the cover of the thick bushes. His hand rushed to my mouth fiercely as he looked up and in the direction he had been looking in.

I felt his mind reach out to mine, and I accepted the connection, hoping he would explain in mind if he refused to speak an explanation.

 _If the guards see either of us, I cannot let them live, which will make this task difficult. Before you ask, nothing has happened. To keep anything from happening, you need to leave the city and join Maelorum. He is where we met a few days ago. He has sworn to not give you any information, so do not try him._

The guards walked past without suspicion, but Kialandí continued our mental conversation, _Be happy. I will need to keep my cover here for another few months. You on the other hand, will be able to enjoy that time away from the complications of Ilirea…_ He glanced around, his violet eyes studying ever shadow, _I think it's safe to escape. Hurry, before they make their rounds again. I will lead, securing your passage…_ He paused, wondering where I had been for the last several hours.

 _That is none of your concern._ I barked, still overwhelmed by his explanation. It seemed I was not as awake as I thought I was.

 _...I will make sure she is the first to know. I am sure she will understand._ He consoled after a moment.

 _That is not the point, I will not leave her without warning nor farewell. I will deal with this tomorrow._

 _No, you will deal with it now. I saw your eyes after Senick won. If I failed to intervene, you would be chained in a cell for murder. Remember that passion when nothing seems worth fighting for._

 _Why are you speaking as if I will never return?_

 _Radi, we don't have time to discuss this, you need to leave! Lingering will only make this more difficult, and your window for reaching Galbatorix closes the moment the sun breaches over the mountains._

 _He is in Ilirea?!_ I shouted through our connection, trying to stand. Kialandí stood with me, keeping his eyes on our surroundings.

 _Like I said, Maelorum is keeping watch on him. He needs you to be there or I have orders to take you to Maelorum forcefully if necessary. I would rather not waste the energy to do that, so if you could join your dragon and deal with that half-mad man without me expending more effort than I already have, I would be grateful._ He spoke with a finality rarely heard in elves, silencing me momentarily. My stunned silence broke quickly afterward, however.

 _I need a weapon if I am to face Galbatorix._ I argued, already thinking of how to kill the man. Kialandí shook his head; leaving the safety of the shadows with his hand motioning for me to follow. We snuck past common areas with ease. Hardly anyone was awake at this hour, and those who were seemed to be too tired to pay attention to two wandering shadows.

 _I'm afraid you don't have time to retrieve one, you will need to have faith in your magic and dragon for this battle._

We neared the edge of the city without anyone noticing us. Kialandí seemed to know exactly when and where to lead me to avoid the guards. When we slipped just outside of Ilirea undetected, I began to run to the forest. Kialandí stopped me again with his free hand. I glanced back at him, not understanding why he would bring me out of the city only to hinder my path when we reached it. He gestured to the stone still in my hand.

 _Is that for her?_ He asked. I looked down at it, remembering what I had hoped to do this morning instead of hunting down a disgusting once-rider. I hoped she would forgive me for being so rude. She always reminded me of my duties as a rider.

 _Yes._

 _Then I will give it to her today if you do not return._ He thought, reaching for it. I felt torn. My emotions, as much as I hated their influence, longed to be with Taylyn. I assumed cold logic and duty brought me to the edge of the city.

If I stayed, Galbatorix would likely kill someone else, and it was not lost on me that Maelorum was somewhere near him. Maelorum was a force to be reckoned with, but my instinct to protect him grew with my desire to kill Galbatorix.

If I left, it was impossible to know if Taylyn would forgive me for leaving her so quickly. She might think me a coward or worse. The sleeping elf was the only other I had ever loved. Jeopardizing that treasure was unspeakable.

Then why was I giving Kialandí my gift to her? It made sense after a moment, as I realized part of me was doing this _for_ her. What better gift than the head of a dragon-murdering psychopath?

Kialandí took it carefully, as if the item was precious to him as well, and ran off back the way we came. I left the dark gates of Ilirea to the thick forest surrounding it in search of Maelorum. He was easy to locate, despite shutting me out of his mind. He could hide his thoughts from me, but not the bond connecting us.

The closer I reached toward him, the stronger his anxiety. Something was wrong. He felt worry for me, apprehension at some rapidly approaching event, and nervousness at my reaction.

My footfalls slowed in the brisk morning air. No birds sang their morning calls, there were no frogs chirping and no insects chittering. I glanced behind me, at the sound of a branch snapping under someone's foot. When I looked, no one was there. The nearby bushes and trees were easy to see through, why could I not see what made the noise?

I extended my mind outward, cautiously searching for potential threats. The only one I could sense was Maelorum. If I ran, I could reach him in a matter of seconds. He made no move to join me, and I felt even more exposed. The words of death ran through my mind, but more complicated defenses won the battle.

If Maelorum was nervous about something, it had to be a result of a magician's doing. Galbatorix would likely be the cause, but I felt no presence of mind when I searched. For a moment, I doubted Kialandí had been informed otherwise about Galbatorix's proximity to Ilirea. Kialandí had no reason to lie, and we spoke in the ancient language. Besides, there would be nothing else to explain Maelorum's infuriatingly purposeful mental resistance.

A minute later, I found Maelorum curled in on himself. He seemed relieved to see me, but the other negative emotions still filtered through our minimal contact. I touched the rough scales on his arm as I walked around him; my eyes on the treeline. My stomach and chest tightened in nervousness, but I could not understand why Maelorum was so detached. It would be almost impossible to fight the once-rider on my own without Maelorum's help if he had a weapon.

Right now, we were not in-sync. Our minds deferred with an aching segregation from an unknown force. I worried for him, just as he worried for me. We each held different reasons for the same emotion, but it was the only common ground I could find. He glanced at something behind me and I followed his eyes.

An overwhelming wave of energy broke through the barriers of my mind, instantly paralyzing my limbs where I stood. It shattered through my walls with a nuanced and disturbingly high amount of expertise and precision. Though it caught me off-guard, its only goal was to separate me from my magic. Normally, if would take a skilled rider hours to accomplish what these minds had done in less than a second.

There were two minds, both much younger than I. The younger of the two, felt foreign and cold. It reminded me of one of the few experiences I had been privileged to meet with an Eldunari. In fact, this mind was undoubtedly an eldunari. Puppeted by the more twisted mind of the two.

It was a vaguely familiar mind, roiling in chaos and torment. I remembered flames, conjured by a broken man in his grief. That grief no longer held her sway over him, however, as he stalked out from the trees menacingly. Next to me, Maelorum had not moved, nor tensed to defend me.

Less than several meters away stood Galbatorix, and yet Maelorum made no attempt to do what I was currently unable to accomplish. A cold chill of understanding ran down my back. The man in front of me whispered words of greeting to me. I wanted to spit, and I wanted to run. I berated myself over and over for my mistake. It was foolish to hunt a once-rider with enough skill to avoid capture and detection from The Council and riders of Ilirea for years.

He explained with an odd amount of graces, reminiscent to a snake charming its prey. The man made an offer to me; the same offer Kialandí gave me several days ago. Kialandí knew Galbatorix was outside of Ilirea, because he swore allegiance him. Maelorum was here _because he swore allegiance to him._ Maelorum had sworn fealty to the despicable creature, in hopes of saving me from my own torment.

Galbatorix explained his knowledge, making gestures toward my bonded in good faith. Maelorum had betrayed me because he wanted to help. As I stood, unwillingly frozen, Galbatorix began to make Kialandí's argument, though his goal varied from Kialandí's. The man seemed to burn in glee at the thought of slaughtering every rider who stood against him. He quickly turned his questioning to me, asking me to speak.

"I would never swear fealty to the likes of _you._ " I ground out. My words made him laugh darkly, and he thanked Maelorum for his hesitant cooperation as Maelorum told the human my name. I could no longer stand if I wanted to. I listened with a pale face in the sunrise. Galbatorix mulled over the new knowledge, and the next words I spoke were against my will.

I would no sooner harm, nor bear Galbatorix any ill-will than kill myself.

No matter how, when, or if an opportunity presented itself would I kill myself.

I would no longer remember my hate for Galbatorix.

Galbatorix was my only superior.

I would not give my true name nor Maelorum's true name to anyone.

All previous oaths I had made to the Order, Council, and any other which would stop me from executing Galbatorix's orders no longer applied to me; "Servant of Galbatorix" was added to my name.

I would be unwilling to disobey Galbatorix.

I would be unwilling to sabotage or otherwise hinder Galbatorix's plans or his allies.

I would fight until my last breath to fulfill Galbatorix's orders.

With a final oath, he freed me from his grip, and my mind blanked for several seconds. When my thoughts could catch up to what had happened, Maelorum finally broke through to me.

 _Radi?_ He asked tentatively. I looked back to him, relieved at his lack of worry. It lifted like a cloud just as the morning sun rose over the mountains. The air was quiet and still, but the unsettling silence was easy to ignore. Maelorum no longer hid his thoughts away from me. I spent the next several moments enjoying the sensation until Galbatorix ordered for my attention.

I immediately listened and bowed my head in respect; waiting expectantly for what he had to say.


	25. Radi-not-Radi

Maelorum brought me back into the city, and landed in the courtyard. The sun was still rising, but a courier was surprisingly easy to locate. I rushed my request, not paying much attention to the young person. Kialandí needed to be notified before he gave the stone to Taylyn, now that I would be returning in time to give it to her myself.

The courier ran off to fetch him, and I jogged to Taylyn's room, hoping Kialandí was not already there. Maelorum rumbled happily as I departed from him. The morning felt unnaturally crisp, but our flight back to the city could very well be the main contributor for my chilled skin. I heard my pace echo quietly through the empty halls on my way to her chambers. As I knocked, Taylyn called loudly from behind the door for me to enter. I opened it with haste and entered with enthusiasm.

Her hair draped around her face delicately, hiding it as she pushed off from her pillow. I had woken her. Upon my intrusion, I looked down apologetically, "My apologies, I thought you were awake."

"Hmm, not everyone wakes up before the morning sun like you do." She sang. I smiled and nodded in agreement. My early rise gave me the opportunity to show my affection in a stone and breakfast. Now that it was clear to me she had not received any other visitors, I was free to offer her breakfast.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, knowing I had the rest of the day in freedom before Maelorum and I would be leaving the city for Ília Fëon. If I was lucky, perhaps I could convince her to join us. I'm sure she would love to see her mother again.

"Yes, but I can get my own food." She brought her hand up to remove the hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear.

I shook my head, already opening the door again just enough for me to slip through, "I will bring you food. Stay here." The door closed behind me before she could argue, and I hurried to the dining hall with hopes that there would be no line.

I felt more energetic since leaving Galbatorix in the forest. Something about the impromptu meeting seemed to wake me up from something, but my memory failed to recall why. He refused my offer to bring him any comfort, but when he ordered me to leave for Ília Fëon by nightfall, Maelorum and I left him to his own devices.

In my mind, Maelorum mirrored my excitement. His thoughts shook from glee at no longer having to keep his secret, and the closer I ran in his direction, the wider my smile widened. I felt a sense of gratitude to Galbatorix for lifting a weight off my mind. It was too bad the rest of his race was so irredeemable.

I gathered our breakfast without issue, much to my relief. Just as I left, human bodies began to congregate in the halls as the city stirred. Elves would follow shortly after, for those who took their time getting ready for the day.

 _Is there any sign of the courier or Kialandí?_ I asked Maelorum. I caught sight of his head peeking over the gardens as he looked through them curiously.

 _Not that I have seen. Do you want me to fly around the city?_

 _If you want to. I just need to retrieve the stone from Kialandí before he decides to take it to Taylyn._

 _Why not make another?_ He sounded confused at my reasoning, but removed his head from the tall bushes and trees to look at me over the crowds forming. Someone bumped into my arm, nearly knocking the plate from my hands in their clumsiness. I shot them a disapproving glare once I realized it was a human.

Maelorum's wings opened, signalling for any people below him to remove themselves from his area or suffer from the gust of wind he was about to kick up. Dust billowed up slightly, but met with a wall of magic when the fierce pressure hit the plant life. With dragons around, unprotected feats of nature were much too delicate to be ignored when landing and leaving caused such devastating results.

 _There would be witnesses if I stole another stone from the garden._ I lifted the plate to almost above my head to avoid an oncoming courier. Also human. Was I invisible, or were they _trying_ to run into me? The hallway was no longer empty, but there was no reason to have this much contact. Even dragons could comfortably walk through. Perhaps not Maelorum anymore, but he was larger than most of the dragons currently in Ilirea.

 _I found Kialandí. He is preparing his dragon for travel in his chambers. She is quite beautiful._ I looked up to see Maelorum circling over the city in one specific area, his head looking downward. My laughter broke through our bond, earning myself an unabashed rumble from him in response. He had favored few dragons in his lifetime, it always struck me odd when he chose to court one.

I looked up to see him take a steep dive toward the forests, and I decided to give him privacy. My version of gift-giving was very different from his.

First, I would visit Kialandí, retrieve Taylyn's stone, and rush over to her chambers before she wondered where I ran off to. My lack of exploration of the city rebounded against me today, however. I was unsure of where Kialandí's chambers were. Dozens upon dozens of rooms designed to house dragons and their riders was no small feat, which made looking for a specific room an all-day task without direction.

I approached the first group of elves I could find with a smile. It took some searching, but thankfully, they stood above the shorter population. Introductions were mild, as they realized I was a rider. It was a common myth that all Shur'tugal were very busy. Unless I was one of the riders who used that as an excuse for short conversations. They gave me the instruction I needed, happy to satisfy me.

As I bowed to leave, one of the younger elves requested a more personal audience with me. The others left her to give us privacy. I obliged, not wanting to seem disrespectful in my hurry.

"Master Radi, this is my first time in Ilirea, do you have any advice to spare?" When she spoke, I realized she hadn't introduced herself to me yet. She waited for a more intimate time to make herself known. An action, I realized, intended to make herself more memorable than the others.

I thought for a moment, and chose to answer honestly.

"Maintain vigilance around the humans. Never let your guard down around them, else you find a knife in your back when you are not looking." I said. She watched me carefully, and nodded. That advice helped me survive this long, and worked particularly well on a few occasions when I served as a member of the Council. The same government now living in decadent ignorance at the expense of freedom.

"Thank you for your wise words, I will keep them in mind." She bowed low, lower than the others had, and turned away to join the rest. Then, I remembered it was the same small group of elves as yesterday. Was she a rider? By her behavior, she was young but old enough to have bonded with a dragon in the last century. She wore embroidered gloves in the same style I had seen worn on the younger elves a handful of times in my 7 years here. She could easily not be one as well. Her eyes reminded me of Taylyn's before we were exposed to the harsh reality of the world. Perhaps that was why I warned her about the humans. It was the same advice I would give Taylyn if I could. I needed to know her name.

"If you will honor me with your name?" I asked before she could escape out of conversational volume.

"My name is Formora, Master." She replied kindly. She hesitated, making sure she would not leave without my permission, and I nodded my leave.

When I reached Kialandí's chambers, his door opened before I could knock. Was he expecting me?

"I was not expecting to see you until this afternoon. Is everything alright?" He said, purposefully blocking my view of the inside of his room. I made no attempt to see past him. I was not interested in what could be behind him.

"Everything is fine, I am here to retrieve my stone from you. The one I gave you a couple of hours ago for safe-keeping."

"I will be right back, then." He quickly shut the door and returned a few seconds later with it in his hand. I took it with my free hand, balancing the plate on my right hand and forearm easily.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I placed wards around here to make sure someone would not catch me by surprise. It has saved me from some very annoying conversations with Vandar. He follows me around like a baby bird. Your courier also stopped by to expect your presence." He joked. I smiled, making note to brush up on my wards as well. Kialandí's apparent paranoia could be useful. He continued, "Speaking of birds, I heard you are leaving for Ília Fëon tonight. I am to accompany you."

"He ordered you to join me?"

"More or less. I have an associate to speak with there, and I need an excuse to leave. I miss Du Weldenvarden."

"We will speak again this evening." I parted. He nodded and shut his door again. I stood there for a moment, looking at the closed door. I lacked curiosity before, but his secretiveness did give me pause. I shook the feeling off, being reminded of how Senick's inquiries annoyed me.

* * *

"Come in!" Taylyn shouted on the other side. When I entered, the room was bright from the sun's morning light. Her windows faced East, casting long lines of rays across her marble floor. The bed was neat, and she sat patiently on the floor, enjoying the warmth.

I walked over and sat with my back facing the morning sun, still needing to squint at the reflection of the light from the stones below. Our breakfast separated us, and we began eating once I settled.

It was nice to eat something. I ate more than she did, and we finished the plate between us relatively quickly. When there was no more, I had half a mind to bring another plate back to her room. I brought what was left in my hand to my mouth, but Taylyn reached over to stop me from eating it. She grinned, and I looked down to see the stone in my hand.

I sighed at myself and held it out to her. I forgot about it in my hunger. She took it happily and stared at it for a few moments in appreciation. Something about it made her hide a frown. It was too late for her to hide it from me, however, and I voiced my concern.

"What is wrong with it?" I asked, self-conscious. She tried to amend her unintentional display.

"It is perfect, but… It does not look like something you made. I prefer your fairths over any other, but something is off." Those words were her way of saying I had not made the fairth. I blanched, holding my hand out to see it with my own eyes.

When I glanced at it, I knew she was right, but this was the same stone I made her fairth with. It was my work, but it was also not mine. I took great care in making it, why did it look distorted? I cursed myself for the horrible gift. Without giving her a warning, I shattered the stone in my hands with magic.

Her exclamation followed, "Radi!"

"You deserve better than this." I explained, scowling at where the disgraceful gift had once been.

"I did not want you to destroy it, I only said something looked different. Please don't be upset." Her voice softened as her eyes focused on the powder in my hands. My gedwëy ignasia slowly returned to its normal shine.

"I am not upset with you, I am upset with myself. If I cannot manage to replicate what I saw, then I am not worthy of presenting you a fairth."

"You _are_ worthy, Radi. Maybe you were tired when you made it?" She was right, I was tired when I made it, but that was no excuse to trick myself into thinking it was good enough. What I held in my hands a minute ago was no different from a child's fairth; blurry and unfocused from emotion.

"That is no excuse to bring you a child's creation." I grumbled back. She huffed stubbornly.

"It could have been a blank sheet of parchment and I would love it unconditionally. The fairth was unexpected. That does not make me love it any less… Stop that." She growled.

"Stop what?"

"Berating yourself about it."

"I will anyways, what is the point in telling me not to?" I scoffed. We shared a small smile. I sighed again, beginning to feel full from the large breakfast. I was glad I stayed to not eat more. Now was the best time to tell her my plans for today.

"Taylyn, I am leaving." I announced quietly, keeping my eyes on hers. She turned into a sudden storm of confusion and hurt.

"Of course you are."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, concerned. She sighed and did her best to hide her emotions.

"I mean that I am unsurprised you are leaving." She explained heavily. I did my best to backtrack and avoid where the conversation would be going.

"I want you to come with me to Ília Fëon." I amended softly. Taylyn's head turned as she stood; purposefully keeping my eyes off her face. It infuriated me to no end when she did that. I followed after her, stopping her from leaving me alone in the warm morning sun, "Taylyn, come with me?" My gentle plea sounded stressed in my own ears.

"Radi…" She closed her eyes, but I could still see the frustration in them, "I have responsibilities here, _you_ have responsibilities here. I can not uproot myself at every whim."

"I am only going to be visiting. My sword is there, and I will have need of it." I explained.

"You swore to me you would never use it again." Trepidation crossed her eyes as she opened them to look up at me. I lowered my arms and nodded. I had, but I was no longer bound to that oath. As of this morning, I had been freed from it by Galbatorix.

"My name has changed, _I_ have changed. Now, I can do as I please and leave for Ília Fëon to bring back my sword." I said, smiling from how much freedom that now gave me. For so many centuries I was bound to a duty I no longer believed in. The implications of my words caused her to tense even more.

"You need to reaffirm your allegiances to the council. Promise me you will?" I sneered at her, earning myself even more distance between us as she stepped back out of my reach.

"I will not swear to them."

"You do not want to, or you cannot?" She argued dangerously. Her eyes studied me with a level of suspicion I could not decipher.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in annoyed confusion.

"Stop avoiding the answer, Radi!," She barked, "If your name has changed, you need to inform the council. It is for your safety." Her voice lowered to a whisper, but she kept the scalding words sharp.

" _My_ safety? I was a toy for them to dance when they wished, where they wished. You are not subject to those strings because you are not a rider, but if your dragon lived, you would understand the life of a glorified slave." My thoughts rushed out faster than I could reel them in, fueling the fire in her eyes. I grimaced, remembering I had once sworn to never speak of him to her. Just as I was no longer tied down by the council's influence, now I was free to say things I never wanted to say.

Her eyes turned upward in empty understanding, her anger evaporating with sadness in its place. I refused to look up at the reminder painted on her ceiling. Though she could not remember what happened, it was easy to see that I had now told her why she dreamt of two eggs instead of Maelorum's. And why I rarely looked up from the marble flooring of her room. She only knew something horrible happened, and that I had witnessed it and helped save her. After that, I was a shur'tugal and she only had the physical scars to explain what I took from her.

"How has your name changed?" She whispered, still looking up to it. I could see tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I am…" It pained me as I spoke, "no longer able to tell you." Before she could look down at me with hurt-filled eyes again, I continued, "I want to, Taylyn, I do. I want you to know me completely, for all of my shortcomings and strengths, but I cannot give you my name. I have sworn to never share it with another."

She replied shakily, "It changed sometime this morning?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Your fairth. It was made by the Radi I know, and not the one I see before me."

"I am still the same Radi. My memory of you has not been tampered with, nor have my feelings for you changed if that is why you worry."

As she looked down, I watched with the blood leaving my face. Her eyes spoke of fear and despair; locking onto mine and unwillingly imprinting themselves into my memory.

"The Radi I loved would set aside his emotions and swear cooperation anyways out of duty and not revenge. You return with excitement and ask me to travel to Ília Fëon to retrieve the weapon you tainted with human blood, and expect me to overlook your refusal to protect Alagaesia." She paused, and looked for something in my eyes before continuing. Her tone shifted to scolding, "They are simple oaths, Radi-not-Radi." Her naming me sent an uncomfortable shiver up my spine. I hid it behind my mask of restrained agitation.

She continued without breaking, "They do not force you into apathy, they insure that you will not commit horrible acts of violence against the beings of Alagaesia. Those _strings_ are what keep you from doing what you would have done centuries ago. Without them, there is nothing to stop you from doing so now. My reasons for staying in Ilirea were out of necessity. Now, I will stay because I fear for Ilirea's wellbeing against your 'shortcomings'."

"Your love _is_ conditional, then." I growled, standing perfectly still despite my heart breaking.

"Not for Radi," she started, "Not for the one whose heart made me cry in worry for twenty years." Her own anger seeped through, even as other emotions veyed for expression, "For him, I loved unconditionally and without hesitation would give my life to save. You, however, have not earned that loyalty yet."

"I would burn the world for you if you asked. My affection for you has not changed in my name." I argued desperately, unable to decide if I was furious at myself or in anguish. Both were proving to be a horrible sensation.

"The Radi still sleeping in my bed knew I would never ask to destroy it in the first place." Her eyes stared into mine; challenging me to argue against her.

Neither of us spoke. I don't think I could if I wanted to. I should not have spoken. By asking her to join me, I pushed her away. My gift to her took her from me. From one second to the next, I hated the Council's influence over her, and loved her even more. _How could she deny me?_ I thought in disbelief.

If I needed to earn her once again, I would do so by working against the government she was entangled in. Her eyes were blinded by their tendrils. I could see the council's hold on her, just as Kialandí and Galbatorix did. Taylyn would not join us in our rebellion, so I would do everything in my power to free her from our enemy. Then, and only then would she understand true freedom.

My faced hardened in determination, giving my legs enough feeling to walk away from her with a vow, "I _will_ earn it again." I heard her whisper something, but I was too far away to understand the words.


	26. Someone Must Know

Taylyn stared at her chamber door where he had been moments before. How had he changed so suddenly? So drastically? His position on human involvement and their influences had always been known to her, but for him to be so adamant about retrieving his sword… She had to stop him from leaving.

Her leg took a heavy step forward but she stopped herself. No, he could cause a scene. But she had never known him to be outwardly violent. Radi had a bit of a temper at times, but always in private. He would listen to reason… _No, he is no longer the Radi I knew._

What was he planning? His parting words were too dangerous to ignore, and their argument was proving he had not changed for the better. This new Radi was terrifying to her. He claimed to still love her, but every fiber of her being told her this new Radi held no more compassion behind his eyes.

Someone needed to be warned, but who? The Council would choose patience over haste. They would not act unless he did, and by then it would be too late. He was the Radi she knew early this morning, there was no other explanation to his true name changing unless someone else was involved. If that were true, what would their motivations be to give Radi the excuse he needed to unleash his centuries of bottled hatred upon the world?

Taylyn remembered her mother, Caleer, and the location of Radi's sword. It was not something Taylyn ever wanted to intervene in, but her mother needed to know Radi should not be allowed to obtain his stained weapon. It broke her heart, being reminded of how little her mother once trusted Radi.

" _Mother…?" Taylyn asked. Her throat burned, causing her to cough painfully._

" _Hush, my sweet daughter, rest." The gentle voice whispered. Taylyn opened her eyes, feeling a sense of vertigo overtake her before it disappeared. She felt warm, but chilled. All of her muscles ached from some serious misuse, though she couldn't remember what she had done to warrant the soreness._

" _My legs, I feel a chill." She whimpered with a breathy sigh and a shiver. Caleer immediately placed something heavy on her and returned to her previous position at her bedside. Taylyn looked around and caught sight of Radi sitting in a chair to her right; his sleeping face in a state of permanent discomfort. Then, she saw his head, arms, and wrists covered in wrappings. Instinctively, she felt the need to have him lie down to ease his suffering._

 _At her own slight movement, her body screamed against her. Her arms, legs… wrists. What had happened?_

" _Why is he injured… Why am I injured? Mother, what happened?" Her voice was louder as she ignored her dry throat. Panic threatened to overwhelm her, even if she didn't understand what there was to be afraid of._

" _You will both be fine, hush." Caleer shot Radi an accusatory glance, but she did her best to hide any ill feeling toward him. Taylyn studied her mother's face for a few moments before Caleer gave in, defeated._

" _He has done something terrible, but I swore I would not relay his deeds to you." She chewed on the words and brought a cup to Taylyn's mouth. She drank it gratefully, still terribly confused._

" _Mother, I am sure he would not have done it without reason." Taylyn countered, earning her a sigh from Caleer. Taylyn meant her words completely._

" _It is not what he did I am offended by. It is the knowledge that he has shown no remorse at having done it. Given the opportunity, I fear he would do it again. That is why I am hesitant to let him near you. I am glad your father is taking them to Ilirea when Radi's wounds have healed."_

" _Them?"_

" _Radi is now a dragon rider." The words were not spoken in celebration or with excitement. They were stiff with politeness and a bittersweet statement of fact. Taylyn felt herself smile at the news._

The memory had her look up at her ceiling again. If that what he was hiding from her? Was she meant to be a rider just as he was? She had no recollection of what happened to them, only that Radi was deeply traumatized from it and forevermore simultaneously feared and hated the humans.

Taylyn knew little of this deep-rooted emotion in him until he brought her to an unfamiliar stretch of desert many years after he finished training as a rider. Maelorum was maybe a quarter of the size he was now.

* * *

The sand brings out a shine to your scales unlike any I've ever seen. _Taylyn laughed, entranced at the sunbathing dragon. He turned onto his side and took in the warmth. The day was bright, with only a haze to separate them from the sun's glaring rays. A cool breeze betrayed their location's name, however. Given the right timing, the Hadarac Desert was surprisingly pleasant. At least, the north-eastern most corners of it._

 _She looked back to the ruins with another thought of curiosity as she voiced her thoughts._

" _He has been down there for a long time, should he be this long?"_

 _Maelorum paused in his stretch,_ He has asked to not be disturbed… I think he may be along soon.

 _Taylyn heard a hesitation in the dragon's gentle mind. The idea of secrecy made her suspicious even more. She had never known Radi to keep anything from her._

" _What is he doing?"_

He tells me there is a complication with the ruin's inhabitants.

"Why did you not tell me?" _Taylyn cried, already running to help him. Maelorum was not concerned, but Taylyn's worry was unhindered by logic. There was no telling what Radi was up against._

 _Maelorum saw her sprint past his head to the entrance too late. He clumsily rolled over and attempted to stop her before she entered into the rooms below._

Taylyn, stop! _He roared fearfully. Radi had given him specific instructions to not allow her access._

 _The staircase leading downward quickly engulfed her in shadow as she sprinted down them. Torches were lit along the walls when she reached the bottom. A fog-like stench of blood and gore assaulted her nose, nearly choking her. She continued, trying to breathe through her mouth to keep from gagging._

 _After a short time, Radi's broken cries echoed through hall, leading her to him._

 _When she found him, he was covered from head to toe in red; on his cheeks were lines of diluted blood where his tears had washed some of it away. He swung his sword wildly at the wall, in a poor attempt to tear the walls down with it. Deep gashes were already engraved where he had already been, and untouched bricks where he would._

 _Then, she saw the men littered about the floor of the chamber. Small sections of a makeshift camp were the only evidence the men were not already dead when he arrived, apart from the blood coating his clothes and face._

 _Radi swung at the wall again with deadly force, erasing portions of the ancient runes once inscribed on them. Taylyn remembered her voice, and spoke to him in horror._

" _Radi, what did you do?" She sobbed dryly. He spun around to look at her with equal surprise._

" _Please leave, you should not see this." His body shook from emotion, though his voice was unreasonable calm. Beneath the mask of gore, his features were full of disgust._

" _How could you kill them?"_

 _Radi scoffed without humor, "This one," He spat, on the brink of madness, pointing his sword angrily at the body closest to Taylyn, "is a murderer himself. Those two are murderers_ and _rapists, and that pathetic excuse for a sentient being in the corner… his crimes far exceed almost every law I stand for. I killed him last, though not before he made sure I knew he regretted none of it. The rest are accomplices to the four I listed."_

 _Taylyn counted the piles of death, no more than nine or ten. Her original count had been eleven, until she realized the eleventh pile belonged to what was left of the tenth man. As Radi finished his explanation, the horror of what he had done began to dawn on him, particularly at the fact Taylyn had seen it._

 _He turned his disgust to his sword and rushed out of the room, careful to not touch Taylyn. Her words followed closely behind him._

" _And you saw fit to judge them; to execute them without evidence?"_

" _I was content in leaving them be when I came down here, but when they began harassing me, I reacted. Had I ignored them, they would have stolen your necklace once we departed. Your blessing within it was the only thing I could think to redeem the nightmares of this wretched place. Then I hear threats after me. Their wrongs were irredeemable." His lengthy defense danced around what he really wanted to say, but she could tell there was a reason for that as well._

 _Radi's pace quickened, and Taylyn did her best to keep up with his near-frantic need to reach the surface._

" _What happened here for you to react by killing them so mercilessly?"_

" _I will speak no more of the events within these walls, until my dying breath or my name changes. Whichever comes last." He swore sharply. Taylyn's own anger forced her to pull his arm back._

" _And what of your sword, Radi?" She growled, "I can see the guilt already eating at your heart. Can you live with knowing you have stained it with blood in a fit of… of rage, or fear, whatever drove you to slaughter the men in that room? They were humans, they could not defend themselves against you! You should have brought them to Ilirea for judgement."_

" _They deserved-"_

" _They deserved better than to be butchered! You gave them no opportunity to plead their case, nor were they allowed a fair trial. Torture is not in your nature, but you have done so today. Think about that when you unsheath your sword to strike down the next victim of your emotions."_

* * *

The memory was from so long ago, and she had been right; the guilt ate at him. When he tried to clean his sword of the blood, the red paint clung to the emerald blade. She heard him that night singing words of cleansing and weaving spells of repair to rid the green of its new color. Taylyn eventually tried comforting his ever-growing panic to relieve the weapon of the blood, to no avail.

A day before they reached Ilia Feon, he swore to her that he would never use the sword again. Today's revealing argument brought forth an idea she never wanted to think of. The Radi who swore out of guilt no longer existed. The Radi leaving for Ilia Feon was another Radi… unless he was not himself. Could he be under another's control? Was it Radi she argued with, or another mind entirely? Was the Radi she knew and loved still there? She could see many similarities, this new Radi held a reflection of his old self… Reflections of… Of course! Taylyn ran to her desk, knowing exactly where her handheld mirror resided.

There may still be a way to keep him from retrieving his sword. Taylyn hoped her mother was well, and above all, willing to stop him from getting it. If he did, there was no telling what he would do with it.


	27. Shifting Sands

"I don't like this. The desert's not where I want to be this time of year. The Urgals and Kull pass this way, not to mention the nomads who want to know everything that goes on in the world. I'm not up for updating them on the world's goings." The elf next to me spoke for the first time this morning.

I nodded against the loud wind, and shouted back, "Then you would know Urgals and Kull do not travel through this particular section of the desert. If we encounter humans, they won't care about what goes on halfway across the country."

"How does this relate to our orders to retrieve your sword?"

"This was where I named it. I left something here that I need if I'm going to be getting it back."

"May I be enlightened, please? So I can be prepared."

"I placed a necklace…" As I spoke, the wind drowned out my voice, even for me. I need that necklace, or Caleer will not give me the sword. The necklace, Taylyn's necklace, is proof of my good intention with the sword. My oath to never use it was with Taylyn. Her mother only swore to keep it from me until I had Taylyn's blessing. I knew I could not show proof, so her necklace was my last resort.

 _Radi, I think Kialandí speaks wisdom. I do not like this._ Maelorum interjected cautiously. I was nervous as well, but only because I knew where we were heading toward. I reminded myself, _there is nothing to be afraid of here anymore._

A moment later, Kialandí reached out with his mind, seeking conversation through our thoughts. I allowed it, knowing normal speech was no longer an option with the loud gusts of wind barraging us.

 _I'm serious, something is off. The wind patterns break as if they fight against boulders in the distance._

 _I've been here before. Dark magic was performed. That would explain your nerves._ My tone sounded arrogant, even to me. Maybe we should have waited until the dust storm cleared…

 _And when were you last 'here'?_

 _Just shy of 5 centuries ago._

 _Five-! Do you not understand how much can change in five hundred years? Are you that dull?_

 _This place looks the same._ My argument didn't seem to phase Kialandi's reasoning.

 _Only because you can't see more than an arm's length through the storm. Everything is sand, and wind. I don't suppose you've led us into a mirage._ He grumbled. Something pounded in the distance to my right, causing me to stop sharply. It sounded like it came from the direction the winds beating against us. Kialandí walked several paces behind me; his dragon and Maelorum about a league behind us. There was only one creature large enough other than a dragon that could make that sound and it was about to prove Kialandí right.

 _There are kull nearby._ I warned Kialandí and Maelorum. Kialandí's mind immediately retreated from mine, and I sensed him rushing to meet with me. It would be impossible for Maelorum to aid me. It was everything he could do to not allow his wings to catch the wind while standing still or crawling.

Then, another hint of danger made itself known. My bow would be all but useless in a fight. I could use magic, but that was always a last resort. Kull were still formidable foes, and they would have the advantage against me.

There was another pounding, and another, until the sound molded into a brisk march. I couldn't see anything, and the wind deafened me for moments at a time. There were no boulders for me to hide behind, only more sand dunes. I heard the gentle blow of a war horn, just as the first shapes stepped out from the sandy gusts.

These two particular shapes were heavily armed and protected. It had been a few decades since I took down a kull, let alone face two in the midst of a sandstorm with no viable weapon besides magic.

Before they could reach me, I held out my hand to capture a fist full of sand and combined the grains into nail-sized pebbles. I waited until they were close enough, and shot two of the pebbles at my attackers' exposed necks. Their armor was made to protect them from axes and arrows, not rocks the size of a tooth.

The pair fell, and another two took their place. The second pair fell, and then a third, and a fourth. By the time I realized it, the wind had begun to die down enough for me to see. Kialandí's presence came from behind me, and I tiredly turned to face him.

His sword was drawn, bloody, and his eyes were furious. I was surprised to see how energetic he was, but I also knew I used much more magic than he had, which likely sapped my reserves much more than his. From what I could tell, I had slain more Kull than he had.

I glanced around me, still careful to keep the sand from my eyes. The bodes of my victims blocked me from escaping my immediate area, giving Kialandí the advantage of cornering me. I suspected it had something to do with the Kull we encountered.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again. I told you Kull pass by this time of year." He stopped a few feet short of me, gesturing angrily with his sword in my direction as he looked over the corpses.

"It was arrogant to assume their traveling patterns remained the same." I agreed with a sigh, shaking where I stood. My exhaustion was recoverable, with some rest and food, but If another band of Kull decided to show up within the next few hours, Maelorum would need to intervene. I forgot how thick and sturdy Kull necks were.

"Yes, it was." He nodded slowly and I sense his anger was already passing, "And to our benefit, the sandstorm is clearing… You mentioned a necklace. Can you still find it?"

I sat unceremoniously in the middle of my making and pointed in our original direction, "Not far that way. We should be seeing ruins soon."

"We're traveling to the ruins of Du Maela Stenrar?" He asked, surprised. I reached into my clothes for my flask of water, and found no bottle on me. The kull bodies next to me, however, had their horns attached to their hips and I looted one from the closest to me. Kialandí's eyes never left me as I drank my fill after a brief check of the horn's contents.

"That is where the necklace is."

Kialandí spoke slowly, as if he struggled to remember something, "We came by a few years ago to check on the nomads, and the ruins were under occupation of desert wolves."

"They shouldn't give us any problems, then. Are you wary of the ruins? Maelorum and I can meet you-"

"Not those types of wolves," He interrupted, "Not natural wolves. They were the size of a bear, similar to the ones in the Beors, but blonde in color and much _much_ more intelligent than their mountain counterparts."

"You fought them?"

"A couple. I'm lucky to be alive, if they're the same wolves that were causing trouble in the south a few years ago."

"What happened with those rumors? I have not heard those tales in awhile, come to think of it." The last thing I had heard was that human from Surda asking for help… His name slipped my mind, but Maelorum gently reminded me.

 _Lord Dorgon. The one I helped from an overturned carriage._ Maelorum's voice sounded tired, but happy to know he was almost through the storm. Kialandí answered my question with a shrug.

"They stopped. One day, I heard of two separate attacks in Surda, and the next week we could find no trace of them. No kills, no dens, no tracks. I thought they might be like werecats, if there was no other possible explanation. We lacked evidence, so I brushed the idea off."

"And the survivors? Certainly the ones who lived to describe them were able to provide an idea of their behavior, whereabouts, or anything."

Recognition entered his voice, "I heard you had a run-in with one of them. I have no first-hand account of the survivors' experience, only that they are probably all dead now." He commented, choosing to clean his sword of the gore on it. My head pounded, and I reluctantly closed my eyes in realization. The spell on my eyes was taking a much harder toll on me than this morning. The bright light reflecting off the sand was much stronger now that the storm was passing.

"Are you hurt?" Kialandí asked, walking closer to me. I shook my head and replied.

"My eyes are sensitive, the light pains me."

"Will you be fine?" His concern sounded odd, though I made no mention of it.

"Yes, in a few moments." My head pounded as I leaned over to rip a strip of cloth from the Kull next to me. Kialandí changed the subject with a sigh.

"May I ask a personal question?"

"Ask, and then I will decide whether to answer it." I replied honestly. He left me to begin looting the bodies surrounding me, making sure they didn't have anything of particular value.

"If Taylyn stood between us and victory, which would you choose?" I frowned, but replied with no hesitation.

"I would choose to stop her from standing between us and victory."

"And if he orders you to kill her? I know you two have history together. Those relationships are not broken so easily and the coming war will only complicate things if the wrong lines are drawn."

"She would never be in a situation where that would take place."

"I have met Taylyn, she is very loyal." His tone was full of respect, despite the obvious weakness he saw in the attribute.

"Not as loyal as you may think." I replied, remembering our conversation. I ripped off a strip of cloth from a nearby Kull and snorted when I caught the scent of rotten flesh. I weighed my options, and frowned. It was a small price to pay for visual comfort. Objects were much less detailed, but I could still see Kialandí's shoulders rise and fall in reply.

"Do you know anyone who could be swayed to join us? Vandar mentioned you would be difficult if you found out who led us, but would otherwise be easy to convince." He sat next to me, and I saw the outlines of Maelorum and Kialandí's dragon making their way toward us.

"No. There are few I associate with, and those I do, are not close with me."

"Shame. I can see why, however. Between you being locked in your room and almost murdering a man for beating you in a duel-" He cut himself off, deciding to change his words, "It seems like only a handful of riders will join us. I made a point to meet with all of the new riders in Ilirea, and I see one with potential. She is out of training, thankfully, but I can see a hunger in her eyes for something more than what she knows."

"Have you given her the same proposition you gave me?"

"I will when we return. After that, I think we may begin the next step of His plans."

"Do you know them?"

"Some, not all. I know he's waiting for his new dragon to grow before starting anything. The hatchling is growing quickly, but it will still be a few months before the fighting can start. For now, it is important that we not earn the attention of the Council. If we start this war too soon, it would spell disaster for what we are working to achieve. They may be arrogant, but still very intelligent. It only takes one to start preparing for war. Have you given much thought about handling discrete business?"

"Are you asking me to be a spy?"

"I am asking if you have ever given thought about becoming one. I know you were once a member of the Council, surely you know their inner workings."

"That was a long time ago, and as you have proved today, I am not a reliable source for information."

"What about the members themselves? Do you know of any weaknesses or advantages against them?"

"Foriendral is the one I despise the most. He is a snake who would do anything he could to escape an outcome he does not like. Blackmail and extortion are not weapons he is afraid to wield. I don't know the humans, they were appointed sometime after I left for exile."

Kialandí thought for a moment, "And Oromis?"

"Are you wanting to try going against him? He is far too powerful. I would argue only Vrael is stronger than him."

"I agree, but if we could trap him, even once, our odds would increase exponentially."

"And Glaedr? How do you think to handle him?"

"Hmm… Good point. I'll think of something. Are there any other riders you seek to strike down? I am not opposed to collaborating."

"The humans."

"Any in particular?"

"All of them. No good has ever come from their influence, and I believe the world would flourish with their presence gone, just as the riders did before the humans joined the ranks."

"Galbatorix is human, is that why Vandar warned me you would reject my proposal?"

"Galbatorix is different… He is the only one who is worthy to remain."

My words brought confusion to his voice, "You hate all humans except Galbatorix?"

"Yes, why are you confused?"

"Well, you only just met him, I do not understand how your perception could change so quickly…" He trailed off and changed the subject when he could see I was unwilling to continue discussing my allegiance. "Are you ready to continue? If we're walking to the ruins, it could take us a couple of hours."

"Yes." I stood, lightheaded, but much better than I was.


	28. The Ruins of Du Maela Stenrer

We reached the ruins by sunset, and I took my blindfold off as soon as I felt comfortable. I caught Kialandí eyeing me, but he never voiced his thoughts.

"Can you keep watch? We'll be out as quickly as we can." He said loudly, causing me to look over to him. I almost replied, but I quickly realized he was speaking to his dragon. I never asked them for her name, but she didn't seem particularly interested in me, so I chose to let her decide when we would officially meet.

Another part of me wondered why he spoke instead of sharing his thoughts with her unless he wanted me to hear. Maelorum interrupted my own quietly.

 _Are you sure there is no other way? These ruins make my blood boil with agitation._ As his words met my mind, I felt his body itching to move. His restlessness lessened as he waddled around. I nodded and exhaled slowly; feeling restless myself.

"Kialandí, are you ready?"

"When you are." He confirmed, leaving his purple dragoness to lie down in the cooling sands. On the outside, the ruins themselves were unimpressive. A few sandstone blocks and broken pillars held up a handful of buildings from several centuries ago. The network of underground rooms and chambers held the real secrets.

Taylyn's necklace was hidden away in the cell she was imprisoned in. If we were quick, we would be out within the hour. I led the way through the blocks, and Kialandí helped to remove a particularly heavy chunk; revealing a pathway.

I had visited this place twice since discovering it. The first was unwillingly, bound, and dragged to the cell I was destined to suffer in. The second visit was to place the necklace within. My reasoning was to leave her blessing where I never wanted to go again. Looking back on the intent now, it was a ridiculous action, made by a ridiculous young elf.

"Brisingr." I heard behind me, a flash of purple light flickered to the color of fire. He continued, "Here." I looked back as he offered the torch. In his hand was another stick, but I shook my head.

"I have no need of it."

"Your eyes really are sensitive?" He inquired, placing the stick against the wall. I looked into the hallway before us, tilting my head to show him the direction we would be going.

"Did you not believe me?"

"I thought you were complaining." He laughed. I felt a small smile cross my face as well.

"You are the only one to see my one true joy in life; blindfolding my eyes in the desert."

"We all have our oddities. My hope right now is your hearing is not impaired."

"Are my ears offensive?" I inquired. 600 years was not long enough to reduce the mentioning on my disfigured ears. Kialandí's flame followed closely behind me.

"I meant only to jest. My mistake." He paused, and whirled his torch behind him, and I quickly did so as well, briefly looking at his face for information.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked apprehensive, but responded calmly, "I thought I felt something. Must have been a spiderweb or falling dust from the dragons above us."

When he was satisfied, he turned to face me again and we continued to the prison cells. The walls were just as I remembered. They looked cold and undisturbed from the countless years I spent away from them.

The smell of gore and death was gone, however, replaced by dust and thick layers of sand in the floor. A chill crept up my spine, but I did my best to ignore it. As we neared the cell, my heart began to race and I almost stopped to wonder if this was worth it. Then, Kialandí broke the silence.

"I have never been down here before. Please forgive my ignorance, but do you know why there are bones here?"

Bones? I looked at the floor, and saw none, nor were there any decorations or pieces hidden within the walls themselves.

"I see no bones?" I asked, slowing down to look back at Kialandí in confusion. He seemed surprised at my motion.

"Neither do I… Should I see any?"

"Did you not ask why there are bones here?" We looked at each other in mutual confusion, before I shook my head, "Nevermind, I thought you asked me a question. I must be hearing things."

We finally reached the cell, and Kialandí stood impatiently at the corner as I sifted through the rubble of the room.

"I may be four-hundred years old, but even I do not feel comfortable here. You picked a horrible place to stash a valuable."

I ignored his impatience and continued my search; struggling to reach the necklace from its hole in the corner. My fingertips hooked it, and the cold silver metal was in my possession. I instantly felt better, knowing I had what we came for.

"Like I said." He reiterated, "Desert wolves and rumors of a shade being born here before, tribes being slaughtered… I wonder why it's called the quiet stones when I can only imagine all of the screams these walls have endured."

I met with him and briefly held the necklace for him to see before walking back the way we came. My feet were quick, making Kialandí increase his own pace. He did not need to ask why to understand my desire to leave the prisons. A faint light forced me to stop sharply in my tracks; earning me a small curse from Kialandí. His torch hooked around me and he immediately drew his sword as I took my bow off my shoulder and knocked an arrow.

"Who is there?" I called to the light. My legs refused to move forward, already knowing where the hallway led to.

"I mean you no harm, I am only curious. You seem to know your way around these halls." Kialandí's voice called in front of us.

"Show yourself, if you mean us no harm."

"I am, you are not looking hard enough." He answered. Kialandí whispered behind me.

"Perhaps it would be wise for us to leave? We do not know what we are dealing with. There was no other light source when we passed this hall before, yet I have heard no footsteps beside ours."

I shook my head, "He is in the room."

"How do you know?"

"Have you not been listening?"

"I have only heard you giving commands to an empty hall. Unless you hear something I do not."

I frowned, but finally inched forward to the dim chamber. My eyes looked for any sign of movement, beast or otherwise as I half-expected to see men in hooded clothing or great blonde wolves.

When the room opened from the hallway, there only stood a young elf with a torch in his hand as he inspected the small piles of bones scattered along the walls.

"Who are you?" I demanded cautiously. I was glad, however, to see the outline of an elf instead of what superstition led me to believe.

"Um, no idea, I guess call me whatever you would like." He said nonchalantly. Once more, I hear him speak as if he were Kialandí. It confused me, to hear him several yards in front of me, but know my comrade stood an arm's length behind me.

"Why have you stolen his voice?"

Kialandí and the mysterious elf in front of us spoke at the same time.

"Whose voice?" I heard behind me.

"Only you can hear me. He sees me, but does not hear." The mystery elf looked saddened at the statement with his head downcast.

The elf turned around, looking familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. His eyes focused on our weapons as he spoke again, "Your friend is tense, please calm him?" The elf asked gently. His movements were slow, making sure to not startle us, but it seemed he did not understand where we stood. In the ruins of a place where dozens of beings and ill spirits had once resided.

"Kialandí, he asks us to lower our weapons." I said, glancing back to Kialandí. His reply was short.

"Where have I seen you before?" He asked the nameless elf. His weapon remained poised. The elf watched him for a moment and I heard Kialandí's voice again in response.

"Tell him I visit Ellesmera. I remember seeing him a few bloodoath celebrations ago."

When I relayed the message, Kialandí nodded and sheathed his sword with an understanding look. I, however, still had questions.

"Why do I hear Kialandí's voice when you speak to me?"

"Ah." He nodded in understanding,"My own was stolen from me, so I must steal others' in order to be heard."

"Where do I recognize you from?"

The elf moved his torch forward slightly, studying me with a sad smile, "Where, indeed. I cannot say, but we must have met sometime in the last few hundred years."

"Have you been following us?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I have been here a few days. There was a sandstorm, so I took shelter. I saw you two walk down the hall. You looked like you knew where you were going," He motioned lightly with the torch to the bones around him, "I was wondering if you knew what happened here."

"I do."

"But you will not tell me." He smiled. I nodded once, and he shrugged as he walked toward us. He kept his eyes on mine as he deliberated a thought, "This place makes you uncomfortable, care to join me on the surface with the dragons? I would love to meet them."

"I would like to be enlightened." The real Kialandí muttered next to me, clearly uncomfortable being left out in the conversation.

"He wishes to meet the dragons." I answered. The elf glanced at me as he began to lead the way.

"If that answer makes you feel better." His tone was gentle, as if he was attempting to comfort me. I followed behind him, with Kialandí behind me. We were quiet as he led us ever closer to the surface. The real Kialandí requested a private audience.

 _Did he say why he was here or anything? I find it suspicious how he is out here; alone, making the shadows jealous._

 _He says he took shelter from the storm, and has no name._

 _He seems trustworthy, but we must not let him accompany us to Ília Fëon. We do not want him speaking with anyone about where our movements._

 _We are merely two riders visiting friends in du weldenvarden, nothing more._ I explained. My reply made Kialandí retreat to his own mind with a pleased reaction, albeit still cautious about our surroundings.

Maelorum's sense of restlessness entered my mind a few moments after Kialandí's left mine, _Is it done?_

 _It is, and we have another elf here. He will be the first to exit._

The elf spoke as we neared the surface, "I have not seen a dragon with my own eyes in so long. Many riders, but no dragons to accompany them."

"Dragons are everywhere, I imagine you would have some difficulty _not_ seeing them."

"I am hoping yours is different."

"Why can only I hear you? Why can Kialandí not hear you?"

"You smell like me, but you are not me or mine. I think something happened to you to bind you to me. All elves can see me, but only a select few have been able to hear or truly notice. Most assume I am mute."

"Can humans or dwarves see you?"

"Humans…? That depends on how they see me. What your friend sees is not who you see. What you see is not what I see. 'Tis the beauty of the magic I am bound to." He turned around, looking back at Kialandí and I, "I can spend all night telling you about me, sorry, I like to talk. I don't get to converse often."

He turned to smile at Kialandí apologetically and continued, "Could you tell your friend how sorry I am at being unable to hold a conversation with him? He is rather frustrated that you are paying so much attention to me."

I glanced at Kialandí to my right, and scoffed in surprise. Kialandí looked between us impatiently, with his brow lifted in questioning. If this was Kialandí looking annoyed, the unnamed elf had a gift with reading people. Then, I remembered his request and relayed the apology.

Kialandí cleared his throat and bowed his head in acknowledgement but said nothing; forced politeness on his face.

* * *

We were greeted with the night sky; no clouds and no wind. One would never think a vicious sandstorm had blown through only a few hours ago. The air was cold already, much to my enjoyment. The cold was always easier to deal with than the heat.

The elf stepped out of the ruins, and ran to where Maelorum was pacing. Maelorum's claws dug into the tough sand and dirt as the elf exclaimed, "A dragon!" He said, pointing to the tracks. Maelorum's head snapped to where I exited as he ignored the elf's words. Half a second later, however, his head jerked to attention as small foot-sized tracks made their way to him. It was clear he couldn't see the elf, nor could he hear him. I watched him tilt his head in focused attention with a comical eye.

 _What is making those holes?_ He asked me. I passed Kialandí's dragon with a bow in brief greeting, and looked to where his attention was. The elf watched Maelorum's hesitation in the sand, just as Maelorum did his best to find where the elf stood.

"That is the elf, he tells me you cannot see him."

"Ahh, is that how you see me?"

"Is that not what you are?"

"For you, I am an elf." He smiled, returning to his curiosity, "What color are its scales? It looks to be… perhaps 2 centuries old? No, three."

"His name is Maelorum, he is over 650 years old."

"Maelorum… I know that name. It is sad that I cannot see him."

 _You are sure it is an elf? I cannot communicate with it._ Maelorum tilted his head downward, trying to sniff the air, to no avail. Then, I watched as Maelorum's snout unknowingly shoved the elf to the ground. Neither party was expecting it, and they recoiled in surprise.

"Do not hurt me, Maelorum, I mean you no harm!" The elf shouted in my mother tongue, almost reflexively. I smiled at the exchange as Maelorum's head danced around the area the elf laid with delicate precision.

"I have so many questions." I muttered to myself, not knowing where to start. What was this unnamed elf doing here? Why could Maelorum not see him? For several seconds, I forgot about the bow I held. Kialandí's hand touched my shoulder lightly; making me jump for no reason.

I looked to him, and he paused, unsure of why I jumped as well, "I think we have had a long day today." He said, glancing at the elf trying to play with a grown dragon, "We will continue our journey to Ília Fëon in the morning?" He offered, clearly hoping I would agree. I nodded and we parted ways for the night.

Suddenly, the day's events weighted my legs down, reminding me of how tired I really was. This elf could not be allowed to join us to Ília Fëon, as Kialandí had said, but I had a feeling the elf would not like that idea.

"Where will you go tomorrow? We have business to take care of in Du Weldenvarden."

The elf laughed and jumped in and out of Maelorum's legs. The same legs that kicked up dust and sand with every movement. When he finished playing, the elf sighed in happiness as he walked to me with their game finished, "I understand what you want and what must happen are two different things. I will come visit you sometime, but only when it suits you."

I frowned, "I do not understand you."

The elf finally showed some sense of seriousness, "Few do. I think it may comfort you to tell you I embody the attributes of those around me. Like you said earlier, you see an elf. Your friend sees a familiar face from Ellesmera."

"But you told him that was how he knew you."

"Ahh, that is my magic!" He grinned, "That is _me._ I can read people, I like to read people. It was clear he recognized me. I only guessed he thought I was from Ellesmera. I have yet to guess wrong."

"And you have no name?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I have a name, but I do not know it. That is a curse to my gift. I can be anyone except who I was."

"How old are you?"

"Ha, not as old as you are, but old enough to know some things. I can see you want to know more about me, and I can see these ruins are full of a darkness that once scarred you. That was why I came here in the first place. Yes, there was a sandstorm, and I saw a group of Kull crossing a day ago, but I heard rumors about these ruins. When I was down there, I could see the death of so many, shown in the amount of bones strewn across the floor. I saw cages and unholy relics. I keep hearing about a shade, and I wanted to find one."

"Shades are not something you want to meddle with."

"Spirits and magic are not things I fear. They cannot affect me, so I have plenty to hold my interest until it is my time."

"Your time for what?" I asked. He gave me an odd look.

"See, you ask these questions, but I sense many of my answers are not to your liking. They are too revealing, or exposing of the truth or otherwise unnerving for you."

"Must everything you say be in riddles?"

"You used to enjoy riddles." The elf spoke playfully.

"When I was a child."

"...I should leave, I have somewhere to be tomorrow." Something about his demeanor shifted to reservation, and I hesitated, hoping I had not offended him.

"It is dark, you do not want to rest?"

"There is no time for rest, I have a long night of traveling ahead of me." He seemed to wave slightly at me in farewell, but turned away from me quickly. Before I could stop him, he was already running away. I could easily catch up to his speed but I was drained from the day's events.

 _That was fun, to play in the sand for a change. I have not played in quite some time._ Maelorum's tail twitched at his words, and I could feel his agitation had lifted. I glanced around and could see no patches of grass nearby. The only vegetation in sight was back at the ruins, but I refused to turn around to them.

Eventually, my mind was made, and I walked over to Maelorum just as he made to get comfortable for the night. I chose to sleep instead of eat for the moment.


	29. Taylyn's Blessing

_So many trees._ Maelorum sang, happy to be home.

I leaned over his saddle as I replied, _A sight for sore eyes._ Next to me, flew Kialandí's dragon in the afternoon glow. Harmless clouds hovered over us, higher than any dragon could fly, but they avoided the sun's gaze. The air up here was cool and refreshing like a cold bath on a summer day. We had spent the better part of six days flying and traversing the desert, though it felt like weeks. The only enjoyment I had during the trip was Maelorum's company.

Kialandi kept to himself, unless necessary, after our encounter with the strange elf at the ruins. It was almost as if it never happened for him. I suspected he would be uninterested in discussing the exchange, but I made no effort to bring it up.

 _How long do we have to enjoy ourselves here?_ He asked. A gust of wind hit Maelorum's head, and he resumed our gentle flying after a moment. My arms held onto the saddle expectantly while he judged the winds off the tree-tops.

 _Not long. I… think it would be best to hurry with our business, and save enjoyment for when this is all done._ It had taken us several years of miniscule tasks for The Order and Council before seeing my birthplace. Now we were free of our oaths and were here. Finally here. But there was work to be done, and a mission to accomplish.

Movement caught my attention below me, and I tingled with excitement to see elves rushing to the city. He flew slower for a moment, to allow the few who were not quick enough to keep up with our previous pace. In the back of my mind, I saw Kialandi's dragon leave us to her own speed.

The trees became larger, large enough for Maelorum to fly between them if he so wished. The training grounds was the perfect place for him to land, and the purple dragoness already waited with the city's greeting party.

Familiar faces waited impatiently for us to land. I, too, felt impatience to stand on the ground where I was born once more, and to be surrounded by my own kind. The elves here were beautiful, though the only one I was inclined to be with was in Ilirea. In the air held excitement and comfort in seeing them. I remembered being helped by some of the faces, and remembered their names. The population had nearly doubled since my last time here several centuries ago. So many of them were on my list to greet, and I had no other elf to help me manage that feat. Maelorum could help, but he was in the same position I was.

 _She should be here._ I commented. My face, however, was upturned in a wide smile as I waved to my kin below.

"Radi!" A voice cried. At the sound of my name, I searched through the crowd.

Several eyes and smiles blocked my vision. Unscarred ears only listened for me and not the voice calling my name with purpose. I was unable to find the voice in the momentary chaos.

"It's Ashai." The voice quieted through the crowd as its owner made her way through.

Taylyn's younger sister broke through the many faces and I felt my lips turn upward in remembrance, though several other elves hungered for my attention as well. I greeted them first before turning my full attention to her.

Like her older sister, Ashai's hair was long and the color of chestnuts. She held herself proudly, and with the decisiveness many elves in Ilirea lacked. As long as I had known her, she made a great warrior, but a mediocre poet. That never stopped her from seeking my approval anyway possible. I suspected Taylyn knew her sister was jealous, but also held in her name the tolerance to not mention Ashai's affections to me. My own name still held my heart to Taylyn's embrace; completely and without question.

"Did you bring Taylyn this time? She has been missed in recent years." Ashai comented, looking around me to find the person who was not with me.

"She is not, no. This is not a social visit." I clarified, nodding to one of the other elves in greeting.

I could hear the disappointment in her voice, but her eyes held a certain excitement, "Do you know when she will? I have news for her, but I want to see her face when she finds out."

"I do not. Is Caleer available? I have need to speak with her…" I briefly faced away from her to bow at one of the elves. I returned my attention to her after the interruption, "It's an important matter." My words held no intended sharpness, though my ears picked up a curtness I had not heard from myself before. Another elf diverted my attention, and my excitement began to wane. I was not used to how large the population had grown… There were so many more elves on the other side of Maelorum I had yet to witness...

"She should be in her tree. I took up residence at yours, so I cannot be certain. I rarely have any time to see my mother anymore, despite living in the same city," Ashai's tone turned apologetic, "Taylyn gave me permission; she told me you would not be returning to it."

I felt surprisingly fine with knowing my intended dragonhold was repurposed for anyone else. My chambers in Ilirea had received more use in the time I became a rider. My absence wouldn't explain why Ashai moved to it, however. "Why would you leave your mother's home?"

"Shur'tugal blood runs in my veins after all." I looked at her in confusion for a moment, and realized her hand had been hidden from my view on purpose. My smile returned.

"Your father must be proud."

"He has mentioned it on occasion. Taylyn still does not know. 400 years is an odd age to become a rider." Several voices attempted to speak over her, but I ignored them.

"Would you mind walking me to Caleer's tree?" I asked pleadingly, and quietly.

"Anything for an elder." She sang, dancing to lead the way. I briefly remembered a time when Taylyn would excitedly move to where she needed to go. My recent memories told me she no longer danced like the energetic child she once was. She had lost the spark of passion over the centuries, and I had not noticed until today how much I missed it. Just as Ashai was reminding me of my days on the council. The corrupt and ill-visioned council.

"I do not hold that title anymore, you may call me Radi."

"Radi," She said pointedly, "where have you been all these years?" Her eyes remained forward, but I could sense her sideways glances whenever my own gaze lingered on our surroundings.

"Maelorum and I took a much-needed vacation from our responsibilities. Now, we are back and there is work to be done."

"Is there any help I could offer?" I knew she meant it. Something about me made her want to devote herself to me, and it warmed me.

"You can finish your training, for one."

My advice caused her to reply confidently, "I finished years ago. We returned here to keep an eye on the eastern borders of the forest. All is as gentle as a spring breeze."

"Ashai the dragon rider." I smiled.

"I had hoped to be taught by you, but like I said, you were gone." I heard disappointment and apologized silently.

After a moment, I couldn't help but give her more than a sympathetic look, "I will find something to teach you, give me time."

As we neared her mother's home, we fell into comfortable silence, merely enjoying the walk. My eyes never stayed on one branch for more than a second or two. So much had changed in the three decades I had been gone. Has it already been 10 years since we returned from exile? 600 years since departing Ilia Feon for the lands westward?

"I will leave you to speak with my mother, Elder Radi." Ashai smiled and watched me for a moment. She seemed to sigh with happiness and left me to visit Maelorum, I assumed.

Rose bushes still grew along the tree trunk of Caleer's home. A distant memory of plucking one of the dead branches off to play with as a child echoed in my mind. Sticks and vines and branches were swords, ropes, and staves back then. Now, they were toys while I knew how to wield the real weapons.

A weapon I would be asking for from Caleer's care. Once used to split a man in two and strike down nine others. It had tasted the blood of Kull, Urgals, bears, and many an elf who made the mistake of sparring with me in my youth.

I inhaled the familiar smell of pines the trees gifted me on my walk up. Caleer's treehouse overlooked many of the small homes below, but was still overshadowed by the tree at the heart of Ilia Feon. A thought occurred to me, and I stopped walking up the stairs to look for Maelorum. He was hidden by the trees from my view, but I could see black and purple hills through the branches. He made no attempt to hide himself, nor did he shy away from the elves in passive communication. Instead, he bathed in their attention. I watched with sadness to see how much he craved their love. There were no humans for us to worry about in Ilia Feon. This was sanctuary.

When I reached the top of her tree, I took in a deep breath and knocked on the old wood. A pair of eyes greeted me as the door cracked open.

Caleer's eyebrows stiffened in recognition. I smiled, happy to see her. She treated me like her own son when my mother died.

"Caleer, I have missed you." I sang. As I approached, she took a step back and closed the door; causing me to pause. "Have I offended you?" I questioned to the other side.

"You are no longer welcome in my home, Radi." She replied in a muffled tone.

She never refused entry for me. I had always shown her kindness and gratitude. I was not partial to severing ties with anyone, unless…

"You spoke with Taylyn." I stated, realizing a simple dream stare would arrive faster than me. Taylyn told her to be wary of me, which meant the necklace in my possession would do me no good.

"Yes. She said to deny you, or risk the lives of Alagaesia. Whatever you have come to do, I will not help."

"Please, I ask you to hear me out."

She seemed conflicted about listening. She trusted me to not cause harm, but it was obvious she trusted her daughter more.

"Leave, before I remove you from my tree." Her voice warned, retreating slightly.

"I only require my sword, and I'll be on my way. I ask no favor or assistance. I'm only here to retrieve that which is mine."

"You do not have Taylyn's blessing. I will not give it to you."

"I do. She has given me an item with it. The spell upon the necklace has her blessing."

"My daughter has sworn to me that she does not give her blessing in this matter. I am not bound to accept her necklace as a proxy. Leave."

"Caleer-"

"I said leave."

"You once swore you would never turn me away in hunger nor injury."

The door opened once more, and the Auburn-haired elf showed herself.

Caleer's eyes narrowed, "Are you hungry?"

"I am not hungry."

"Are you injured?"

I pulled out a thorny branch from her rose bush, purposefully cutting a gash in my hand and held it up to her for her to see, "I am injured." I said confidently. She made a subtle frown in annoyance, but opened her door to allow me in. The inside of her home had changed very little since the last time I was here around 600 years ago.

As an alchemist, potions and vials decorated her shelves. Herbs were plentiful, but as they were in majority of elvish homes. Her treehouse was structured into two sections, as if it were a shop. Her workspace, and her living space. I was only able to see the room where anyone would be allowed; her workspace. It was tidy but also seemed to clutter in various places as if some collections had overgrown their allocated storages but had not been relocated to better areas.

Taylyn's bed, once in the corner, was covered almost completely by scrolls and recipe books. Everything else had been placed with purpose and designation. She waited for my eyes to return to her before motioning for me to sit at her table.

"It has been too long since I returned." I appreciated Taylyn's familiar bed; remembering how many nights I had been recovering in it as a child from playing roughly.

Caleer's eyes shot up to mine as she gathered a few items, "I see your ears are the same. The riders were not able to mend them?"

"No, no they were not. But I feel no pain from them anymore. I am grateful for the help you gave me."

My thanks gave her a softer look when she faced me again. In her hands were wrappings and a small bowl of water. "I did my best. I hope Taylyn is well. We only spoke about you in our conversation." As she spoke, the sourness returned.

"I do not think she is well, if I am honest. There are great influences upon her, and I feel I may have need of my sword to protect her."

"You do not have her blessing. I already told you I would not part with your stained weapon."

"I have her blessing, Caleer," I pressed, "Accept the necklace so I can better protect her."

"Radi, this is a dangerous line you walk upon. Showing up, asking after your tainted sword a couple of days after my daughter warns me to keep it from you."

"Has she warned you of the danger _she_ is in?" I countered. Caleer did her best to not look concerned.

"She has not informed me of any danger to herself." She said offhandedly. Her hold on my hand tightened to turn my wrist as she cleaned it.

"The coming fights will not be won with a bow. I need brightsteel to defend myself, and Taylyn."

"You have managed this long without it, I see no reason for you to use it now."

I took a pause, making sure to gather my thoughts. Saying the wrong thing would go against His orders. Being too vague would only make her more cautious or curious; both would prove ill in the retrieval of my weapon. I could not tell her my enemies would become other riders in our coup. Only brightsteel would do.

"There are vile creatures roaming Alagaesia. They have poisoned and spread throughout the world, and the only way I can defeat them is not by bow, but by sword. There was a man in Ceunon several years back when I first returned from my exile… He was afflicted with this poison. I want to make sure Taylyn lives in a world where she has no fear of being on the wrong side of life."

"You have seen these creatures? What do they look like?"

The words caught in my throat, unable to lie. I could not describe the creatures I omitted, but I could not imply I knew them and refuse to give an answer.

"I have not seen them, but Kialandí has described them as monstrous wolves. They are aggressive, hungry, and violent. These wolves may think they're safe from attack, but if I go against them, their bite would mean disaster. The victims are known to go mad."

As I spoke, Caleer's eyes glistened with worry, having never heard of the wolves in Surda causing trouble. I was lucky there existed another reason to reacquire my sword. The wolf-creatures in Surda allowed me to speak with great detail without needing to give half-truths. I hoped He had plans on how to deal with those beasts as well as the ones in The Council.

"I will not give your sword to you unless you answer my next question honestly." Apprehension filled her eyes as I felt her place the cloth on my wound. She never looked up, choosing to study her work instead of meeting my gaze, "For several hundred years, you have not returned to your home, you have not visited me. I understand you are a rider, and you have a great many children of Alagaesia who seek your aid. But I ask, why have you neglected to contact us? Even Taylyn visits every few years, she may be unable to stay longer than a day or so, but she manages. I may not be your mother, but that does not mean I hold no love for you. Everyone here does, and they know almost nothing about you anymore. I see before me an elf who has not enjoyed the comforts of home in quite some time. You are foreign to me, yet I helped raise you. We all did."

Caleer stopped herself as she finished wrapping my hand. I noticed frustration in her eyes as she slowed her pace to a stop. It seemed she had many more questions she hoped to ask, and I wondered why she chose that one. I had no identifiable answer for her. I wanted to return here, many times. I should have contacted her, shown my gratitude with a simple gesture, or _something_.

"I have wanted to visit, and return to the life I once had here. Between my time studying to become a rider, and playing a slave to them, there was no room in my life for pleasantries. I left Alagaesia to rid myself of the filth here, only to find myself attempting to eradicate it upon my return."

"You spoke of wolves in the south. What 'filth' are you referring to?" A flicker of suspicion rose from her, and I felt my jaw stiffen.

I sighed slightly, no longer willing to play this game she forced me into, and I knew I had made a mistake, "As I have said and you have mentioned, there is no time for pleasantries. I answered your question honestly. If you will bring my sword to me, I will leave with no quarrel."

"...No."

"You are bound-"

"I am bound to not give it to you unless you have Taylyn's blessing."

"Caleer, I will not leave without my sword." I said darkly. Caleer replied in an offended tone.

"Do you threaten me, Radi?"

I felt myself weighing her words. Was I?

"Where is my sword?"

"I will not tell you." She growled, standing her ground. I frowned.

"Show me where my sword is."

If there had been any doubt about my intentions with the sword before, they were quickly disappearing. Playing nice was not yielding any progress.

My hand tightened, and I watched as her eyes glanced somewhere to my left. I looked as well, and felt a sharp stab of pain in my ribs. Instinctively, I flinched away from it, leaving Caleer the opportunity to escape my reach. We both stood across from each other in contemplation. She tried running to her kitchen, but by then she had lost the element of surprise. I left my chair to block her from the potential weapons in her kitchen.

She faced me with calculation, and I watched her carefully. Neither of us wanted to fight the other, but I was ordered to retrieve my sword; no matter the method. If that meant killing Caleer and tearing her home apart, I would be forced do so… As much as I would hate resorting to such extreme measures. _Am I really willing to go that far?_ I felt Maelorum's mind inquire about my growing discomfort, but I kept my mind closed and focused on the task at hand.

"Caleer, my sword."

"If my daughter is correct in denying you your sword, I will give my life to make sure you are not reunited."

"Do you believe I would kill you for it?" I asked, feigning a hurtful expression. Despite my stern expression, I did my best to sound reasonable.

Her eyes studied me for a moment, but she replied, "I believe you would, even if you do not want to."

"I would rather it not come to that. You are one of my last allies."

"I am a means to an end in your eyes, if you would consider my life is worth less than your stained sword."

"Where is Laufsbläd?" Speaking the name felt odd, as if I had spoken a curse or broken some social rule I had not learned from.

She shook her head, and I chose a different tactic. I had never invaded her mind, but her growing distrust made progress difficult. There was a wall, thick and intimidating. However, I found strength in the familiarity in it. She tried defending herself against my mind, but nothing she did could gain her any ground. We warred for several minutes, before the strain made itself known from her mind.

 _Caleer, show me where my sword is, or I will find its location in your mind. Willingly or not._

Like a branch, something in her mind snapped; giving me access to her memories. I sifted through them efficiently. I had no interest in anything other than my sword. Before long, I retreated from her thoughts with my mind ablaze from my time spent in her thoughts. Despite my best efforts, glimpses of memories I had not experienced danced in my head. They lacked a sense of time, but I could see Taylyn and Ashai's faces, their father's face, my own, familiar trails and trees. So many years spent within this particular tree. So many years worrying about her daughters.

I shook off her emotions and left to retrieve my sword from a compartment in her room, only to hear her charging at me from behind.

We collided, and the force of her attack knocked me into the table near the entrance of her bedroom. Our arms tangled together, neither able to gain the upper hand until the desk gave out from under our combined weight with a resounding crack.

Bottles of potions and papers fell with us, stinging my back. A hard blow to my head had me seeing double for a second, and Caleer pulled back for another hit. I grabbed whatever shards of glass were next to me and threw them at her face. She ducked and reached for something else next to me. It was a vial, undisturbed, and she poured it over my forehead.

My sense of smell overwhelmed me, but my more immediate concern was my sight. My eyes had never been poisoned before, and a stab of fear entered my stomach. They burned, and ached, and the tears I made did nothing to soothe the discomfort. My skin was not affected, only the delicate tissue it protected. I brought my hands up to wipe the liquid off, but it was too late. I felt Caleer leave me to my attempts at removing the poison, whatever it was. I choked and coughed; unable to catch my breath from the intensity of my senses.

When manual removal was impossible, I ran through my knowledge of magic. Detecting poisons in a drink, poisons with smell… I could not smell, doing so made me want to gag. Potions were not a subject I particularly enjoyed while under study, and had been little use during my time as an elder. I was now wishing differently.

I cried out in the ancient language until I was able to see through the burning. At least it wasn't permanent.

When I stood to find Caleer, she was waiting for me in the main room next to the entrance. She whispered to my sword in her hands, and as I approached, I recognized the words to be curses. Her body already looked weak from the magic she weaved. A shadow jumped at her from behind, and her body went limp in her chair from a forced slumber.

It was difficult to see how the elf had entered, but I assumed it was through a window.

Kialandí stepped out from where he was and commented, "She put a curse on your sword… Have you been crying?"

I blinked a few times, still barely able to see, "What curse?"

"Direct contact with it deals pain to the wielder where it was used to kill another. I did not allow her to finish, but she may have been at it for a couple of minutes before I got here."

I leaned against the frame to the room I stood between, trying to think of what to do. Kialandí's mind likely did the same.

"Did you try to reason with her?" He sighed quietly, watching her sleep.

"Yes, but Taylyn informed her before we arrived to not give me the sword."

"So our detour in the desert was for nothing." He stated, displeased.

"And now Caleer is suspicious."

"You did not say anything to her, did you?"

"No, I told her about the wolves in Surda. She knows nothing of value."

"But you think she will try to discover...?" He deduced. I thought for a moment as I ignored the memories I unintentionally lived through. Her attacks surprised me, and my head still swam from invading her mind. It was not an easy task, to best a rider in combat. I silently reminded myself to better prepare myself for another event. This negligence was unacceptable.

"No, but if word of what happened today gets to Taylyn, she will."

"Take your things and meet me at the edge of the forest tomorrow. I'll make sure she doesn't remember anything from today."

"And her home?" I motioned around us to the chaos that had occured. Kialandi's eyes followed my gesture as he studied the room.

"I'll clean it up. It would be best if you were not here to draw suspicion."

"I thank you."

"Thank me when we have won the war." He sighed as he stepped around Caleer's sleeping form next to my sword. I made to pick it up, but remembered Kialandi's words and hesitated. He noticed my pause with a wary look at it as well, "I heard no words of death to the wielder. Only for them to experience pain. She clearly wanted you to suffer with your victims." Kialandi cleared his throat and mumbled more to himself, "She clearly _wants_ you to suffer with your victims."

Before I could ask, he had turned away and began speaking words of repair and mending to the furniture. As I picked up my sword, I took extra caution to not let it touch my skin. I had no scabbard for it, I realized, and held it awkwardly. However, only for a moment.

This was most assuredly _my_ sword. It had been made with mobility in mind. Efficiency. There would be no need for strength with it. The red and silver blade shined in the gentle light as I turned it. The pommel held a small emerald within the circular hold. The energy within was miniscule, but could be useful once filled. I would have many tired nights ahead of me to fill it with spare energy for emergencies.

 _Maelorum, I have it,_ I finally thought, _We leave tomorrow._


End file.
